


Keeping Your Silence

by ScriptedScarlet



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blackmail, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Post-Canon, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 51,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedScarlet/pseuds/ScriptedScarlet
Summary: The King of the Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy is dead.In the midst of a massive governmental upheaval, Rear Admiral Koby is left to help pick up the pieces, and to grieve.He and his partner Helmeppo find themselves assigned to reforming Impel Down, where Koby runs into an old foe that he thought long bested, long forgotten.Alvida has been keeping Koby's secret for nearly a decade. And she's been waiting for the right moment to strike back at the Marine who put her in Impel Down.Takes place post-One Piece. Written for the One Piece Big Bang 2019. Collaboration with Yamineftis





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alternately titled _Dialectics_
> 
> For the One Piece Big Bang 2019. I don’t own One Piece, I own nothing.
> 
> Thank you to Gabi, my illustrator, thank you. Thank you for being on this journey with me.
> 
> THIS FIC WAS COMPLETED PRIOR TO THE PUBLICATION OF CHAPTER 956 OF ONE PIECE. This fic is not canon compliant with Koby's current role in the series or current events he has been involved in, due to the fact it was published for the OPBB prior to the publication of such events in the manga.
> 
> This fanfic draws thematically from a few concepts of Dialectical Behavioral Therapy. I sprinkled these in only thematically just to suggest how I envision someone who is highly sensitive/empathetic might regulate an astute sense of Observation Haki. This is a fanfic is not intended to be a substitute for professional advice, diagnosis or treatment. Cheers! - your neighborhood weeb therapist.

* * *

Dialectics: (noun) __Disputation or debate, esp intended to resolve differences between two views rather than to establish one of them as true*_ _

_*_ One of the core values in the context of Dialectical Behavioral Therapy: the concept that two opposites or opposing views can coexist within oneself and interpersonally. I.e. that one can be both frightened and brave, both emotional and logical, both resent and care for someone.

Aims to validate the truth in two opposing sides by viewing them as “both/and” as opposed to “either/or” or black and white thinking.

_\---_

_...To survive, we’d all turn thief_

_and rascal, or so says the fox,_  
_with her coat of an elegant scoundrel,_  
_her white knife of a smile,_ _  
who knows just where she’s going:_

 _to steal something_  
_that doesn’t belong to her -_  
_some chicken, or one more chance,_ _  
or other life_.

_-From “Red Fox” by Margaret Atwood._

* * *

PROLOGUE  
 

Koby could feel the swells and throngs of the thousands of souls in Impel Down, their auras wailing, crying out to him.

Koby had never liked Impel Down, the place made his Observation Haki ache. No matter how grounded, how mindful he was, he was always left feeling depleted, exhausted by the feeling so many emotions, so many souls.

And yet despite the noise of the multitudes of souls, there was one, just one, he was desperate to see.

The lift rattled to halt, opening its grainy doors into the pitch black of Level Six.

_“MEEEEEAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!!”_

Koby shook his head, incredulous, that even in hell - Luffy’s main priority was still food.

He rounded the corner down the small hallway, Luffy’s voice echoing off the walls.

“Shishishi! There you are, Koby! Took you long enough! Didjya bring me some meat?”

The chains rattled as Luffy sat as upright as he could, chained to the wall of a cell on Level Six.  

He was beaming with delight as if he was sitting on the deck of the Thousand Sunny and not locked in the depths of the worst prison on the seas.

“I did,” said Koby, smiling weakly.

“I don’t know how you see anything down here, it’s so dark, I’d get lost, shishishi…” Luffy chuckled. “I thought you were gonna bring Gramps this time, neh?”

“Garp is….occupied,” said Koby, forlornly.

“Hnnggg,” Luffy pouted. “How’s what’s-his-face with the funny chin?”

“Helmeppo? He’s fine,” Koby said unlocking the cell door and stepping inside

“Can you unlock my cuffs? My nose itches, I haven’t been able to pick it all week!”

“ _That’s_ what you’re worried about, Luffy-san?”

“Pleeaassse…”

“You know I will, Luffy-san,” said Koby. He unlocked Luffy’s cuffs, releasing his hands from the heavy shackles that kept his arms spread to the wall.

“Meeeaaattt!”

Luffy tore into the massive shank Koby had smuggled him from the kitchen, tears of joy streaming down his face.

“Is all you think about food in a time like this, Luffy?”

“Sooooo gooooddd…” moaned Luffy, apparently in his own world of meat.

Koby drew his knees up to his chest in the dark, miserable cell.

“You haven’t changed, Luffy,” said Koby quietly. “You even look the same; not a day older than seventeen.”

“Yeah?” said Luffy, swallowing. “You try getting wrinkles being made of rubber!”

“Do you remember when we met?” asked Koby.

“Hmmm? How long ago was it?” Luffy cocked his head. Koby could never quite tell from Luffy’s expression if he was confused or being perceptive.

“Oh Luffy-san, I don’t know. Over a fifteen, maybe sixteen years by now?” Koby sighed. “I still remember you bursting out of that barrel like it was yesterday.”

“I don’t.”

“Oh come now Luffy! You’re joking!”

“Ehhhh, it was a while ago,” said Luffy, tilting his head. “Wasn’t there some big lady or something?”

“Oh, you mean Alvida?”

“Yeahhh!” said Luffy, thickly through a mouthful of meat. “Alfffeeda! Sheb joined up wib Buggy! Wh-ebver happned to her?”

“Oh, she’s in here somewhere,” said Koby, gesturing vaguely.

“Wha? Here in Impel Down? Really?!”

“Yeah, I arrested her,” said Koby, cracking a hesitant grin. “Awhile ago, actually. I said I was going to, so when they got rid of the warlord system, Helmeppo and I went after her.”

He felt a funny mixture of pride and sheepishness, remembering shouting at Alvida that he would join the Marines and arrest her, seconds before Luffy had stepped in and punched her.

“Woooowwwww,” said Luffy, his eyes large. He looked around, as if expecting Alvida to stroll around the corner. “Where is she?”

“I don’t know. Somewhere alone so that she couldn’t talk about me being her cabin boy.”

“Hmm? Do you ever visit her?”

“What?” balked Koby. “Why would I do that?”

“You’re visiting me,” Luffy shrugged.

“You’re my friend, Luffy-san!” said Koby. “Alvida’s not my friend!”

“She doesn’t have to be for you to visit her,” shrugged Luffy. “When I visited here I made friends with Buggy and Crocodile and that guy with the funny hair. And Jinbei! And Ivankov!”

Koby groaned and stifled a chuckle, shaking his head at Luffy’s childlike simplicity, undaunted even in the depths of Impel Down.

He sat, staring out the bars that were Luffy’s home now, as Luffy happily chewed away at the meat, guileless, boundless as always.

“Oh, Luffy-san,” Koby whispered. “What are we going to do?”


	2. Chapter 2

WORLD ECONOMIC TIMES: SPECIAL REPORT 

The King of the Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy, was killed yesterday in a clash following a tumultuous coup against the World Government, led by the nations of Alabasta, Dressrosa, Fishman Island, Zou, Wano and Elbaf. Also present in the clash were members of the Revolutionary Army and the Straw Hat pirates. At least seventy-four are confirmed dead, with dozens more injured. Also among the deceased are Vice Admiral Garp and former Fleet Admiral Sakazuki. 

Monkey D. Luffy was scheduled to be executed at Marineford following his arrest in Fuschia Town by Rear Admiral Koby. Many nations had demanded clemency from Fleet Admiral Sakazuki to spare Luffy’s life. 

Sources indicate that several families of Celestial Dragons were taken hostage by the Revolutionary Army during the clash as Mariejois was being evacuated. It is believed that St. Donquixote Misogard supported the efforts of the Revolutionary army and smuggled them into Mariejois prior to the coup. 

A faction of roughly one thousand Marine soldiers had defected in solidarity to join the uprising, led by Vice Admiral Garp, Vice Admiral Smoker and Lieutenant Tashigi and Rear Admiral Koby. 

Garp was killed by Sakazuki in a final stand to save Luffy’s life, but not before Garp had dealt him serious injury. Sakazuki was taken down by Rear Admiral Koby, Vice Admiral Smoker, Sabo of the Revolutionary Army, and the crew of the Straw Hat Pirates.

In light of recent events and outcry from the public and nations participating in the World Government, these Marines will be overseeing major governmental reform. 

The Reverie is expected to be held within the year. The working government has announced reform with focus on dismantling the caste system of the Celestial Dragons, abolishing the slave trade and Buster Call sanctions, implementing new policies in Impel Down, and redefining the criminal definition of piracy. Public support has been overwhelmingly positive. The few surviving families of the Celestial Dragons have been cooperative. 

“It is time for a new era,” standing Fleet Admiral Tsuru announced this morning. “One that has been a very long time coming. I fully support our Marines who took a stand for true justice, and I will gladly give the last of my years to foster a new government, one that truly represents that justice.”

The Revolutionary army will be overseeing all further press releases to ensure public transparency.

The Straw Hat pirates have vanished. 

The World Economic Times stands in solidarity with all whose lives were lost. This is a developing story.


	3. Chapter 3

_PRESENT DAY: IMPEL DOWN._ _  
__APPROXIMATELY THREE MONTHS AFTER THE DEATH OF MONKEY D. LUFFY_

* * *

 

“But what do you mean _less_ torture?!” Sadi-chan shrieked dramatically. “Screams are the food of my soul! _Mmmmmmm_! I have to whip! I have to maim! Life isn’t worth living if I can’t administer a minimum of twelve servings of pain a day!”

Koby blanched, as Sadi sprawled herself across the table, sobbing. He glanced around the table, waiting for a staff member to do…something.

The gathered Impel Down staff all seemed relatively unphased by Sadi’s behavior, as if this was your average Tuesday staff meeting. Warden Hannyabal seemed preoccupied with stroking his overly large chin in the reflection of his coffee cup.

“WHAT WILL MY JOB SATISFACTION BE?” she wailed.

Vice Admiral Bastille had cautioned Koby and Helmeppo that his daughter was ‘ _a touch eccentric_ ,’ but _‘really quite sweet once you got to know her_.’ Koby wasn’t quite sure that ‘eccentric’ was the right word to describe Sadi, or the way she had tried to bite his ear when he came to the meeting.

“WHAT WILL I _EAT?!”_

 _“Eat?”_ repeated Helmeppo. “Umm...is there an issue with the staff having adequate food?”

“Oh for god’s sake,” muttered Domino. The blonde Vice Warden, (whom Koby half-believed was running the prison for Warden Hannyabal), leaned over and whispered something in Sadi’s ear, glaring.

Sadi’s head immediately shot up and she flushed a deep red that nearly matched her hair, before grinning almost sheepishly at Domino.  

“Continue,” said Domino, brusquely to Koby and Helmeppo.

Impel Down had lived up to its reputation as a literal Dante’s Inferno. The rumors of the inhumane torture were unfortunately true, and then some. In the current government reform, Admiral Smoker had delegated Koby and Helmeppo to essentially...fixing the place.

Surprisingly, most of the staff were professional and likeable enough.  They were an efficient, if not quirky bunch who truly just wanted to do their jobs, and for the past decades, their jobs had been literal torture.

“Thank you for visiting my Impel Down!” said Hannyabal enthusiastically after the meeting concluded. Vice Warden Magellan had left twenty minutes early to use the restroom and had not returned. “I say _my_ Impel Down, because _I_ am the warden!”

“Thank you for your visit, Rear Admiral, and Captain,” Domino cut in quickly. “Please feel free to continue your tour of the facilities. We will assist in any way we can with the transition process. Oh, and don’t worry about Sadi-chan, she just likes to be melodramatic” she added, with a smirk. “I know how to keep her on a tight leash.” 

Her hand brushed the polished riding crop at her waist and Koby flushed uncomfortably.

“Of-of course!” he stammered, smiling back. “Thank you for having us.”

“She’s the one running the show,” muttered Helmeppo quietly as Domino turned away.

Koby didn’t respond. As soon as the staff had turned away, the professional smile had dropped from his face.

“Hey, you okay?”

Koby looked up as Helmeppo placed a hand on his shoulder. He could feel Helmeppo’s concern pressing against him.  

“Yeah,” Koby nodded, automatically. “Just, I’d like to get out of here.”

“I know,” said Helmeppo. “Let’s finish up. You’re headed down to Level Four, right? I’ll meet you at the exit after Domino shows me the intake process. They apparently throw people in boiling water.”

“That’s...great,” said Koby, feeling very ill.

“That’s why we’re here, I suppose” sighed Helmeppo. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

Koby nodded, and returned to his clipboard.

The prison felt stifling to him, his Observation Haki picking up on hundreds of souls, all desperate, sorrowful, vengeful, afraid.  

And yet so empty.

Empty of that one, guileless, beaming smile that had laughed even in the darkest depths of Impel Down.

He ducked into the elevator, grateful to be alone to brush the moisture from his eyes.

He tried to bring himself back to the present and ground himself, the words on his clipboard blurring before him.

One of the primary ethical concerns to be addressed was the use of solitary confinement. From what Koby had gathered, solitary was used for two purposes. One was punishment, the other was to seclude prisoners who had potentially dangerous information.  The most notable example Koby could think of immediately was Doflamingo. Such prisoners needed to be secluded lest they choose to their disclose compromising secrets to their fellow inmates.

Still, Koby noted, such conditions would still need to be humane. People could go mad in isolation.

He hastily dragged his arm across his face again as the lift clattered to a halt on Level Four, his hand shaking slightly on the clipboard.

He was wishing he had shed his heavy Marine coat as the lift clambered into the suffocating heat of Level Four. The solitary wing for his inspection was marked off on a small map. Helmeppo and a few other Marines under their orders were examining other floors.

Despite the furnace of boiling blood ( _“Mmmm….What do you mean we can’t have a furnace of blood? What are we supposed to heat level four with?!)_ the corridors seemed to take little light from the blazing fire, and remained dingy and dark.

He slowly made his way down the hallways, sweat beading up behind his neck and under his arms.

As he made his way further down the first marked corridor, he noted that the very least, the heat seemed mildly less intense. Perhaps it was a trade off of solitary confinement: isolation, but secluded from the worst of the heat. Still uncomfortably hot.  He would have to determine if such was the same in the Freezing Hell as well.

There were multiple solitary locations across each level, but Koby’s Observation Haki immediately alerted him to a presence at the end of this hallway. He would observe their condition and note if anything was compromised about their situation.

_“Koby! Shishishi didjya bring me some meat?!”_

He spun around, his heart springing.

The cell before him was empty.

He had half expected to see Luffy beaming out at him for a moment.

He shook his head, stared down the inky black hallway.

That wasn’t his Observation or any presence he had sensed. That was the voice of his _own_ soul.

The hallway seemed to take forever, the cells empty. The light from the furnace grew dimmer the further down the hallway he walked. A pinprick of light surfaced at the end of the dingy corridor. The cell was lit, which was some comfort to the dank confines of solitude Koby supposed.

Koby’s felt his Observation suddenly swell. It was hyperfocused, expanding, as if it was locked onto a familiar scent.

He knew this aura. Something wasn’t right.

He had encountered many pirates during his tenure. No doubt this could have been one of the many people he had imprisoned following Rocky Port, or or the countless others during his career, or else…

Why did this soul seem so familiar?

Koby drew up to the cell, his brow furrowed in bewilderment.

It was quite unlike any cell he had ever seen in Impel Down.

A ramshackled little cot was nestled in the corner, with a few worn blankets, and a threadbare rug covered the harsh stone floor. A beaded curtain hung over the toilet and sink. A pile of books sat next to the bed, and a bouquet of fresh flowers sat on a rickety nightstand.  In the center was an old-looking couch.

Koby stared at the prisoner reclining on it.

The woman was reading a copy of _Medea,_  the heavy cuffs on her wrists clanking.

Koby froze on the spot.

The woman looked up at him, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Well...well, what a surprise this is," she said, quietly. "Fancy seeing you down here after all this time."

She set down the book, red fingernails hooked like talons, as Koby stared, frozen.

Hello there, sailor boy,”  drawled Alvida.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

“Alvida?”

The name choked itself out of Koby’s mouth, hoarse and incredulous. “What...what are you doing here?”

Alvida laughed, harshly. “What am I _doing_ here? I believe a certain Marine is responsible for my current situation,” she said, her voice dripping with disdain. “Goodness me now, I wonder just who that was?”

Koby’s stomach clenched. Still patronizing, still demeaning, after all these years….

“No, I mean…what is all _this?_ ” stammered Koby, gesticulating at the accommodations that were supposedly functioning as her cell.

“Well Koby, it's not exactly how I wanted to be spending my twilight years,” she said, waving a hand airily. The seastone cuffs clinked. “But _someone_ forced me into early retirement. Just who was that now?”

“Where did you get all this...stuff??” Koby was aware of how stupid he sounded. His mouth was becoming increasingly dry, his palms sweating in a manner than had nothing to do with the heat.

“I have many admirers,” Alvida said, shrugging. “The staff has become quite accommodating over the years. And a girl from the North Blue sends me nail polish once a month. Why, you look uncomfortable, Koby. Is it the heat?”

She smirked and raised what looked like a bouquet of ostrich plumes and fanned herself as Koby stared dubiously.

He surveyed her. She had tied off the usual striped uniform that Impel Down inmates wore at her waist, no doubt due to the temperature, and was lounging in a faded bra. Her nails were a bright red, as were her lips. Clearly she had no issue getting ahold of cosmetics.

She didn’t look much different. How old was she? She had to be in her thirties at this point, maybe pushing forty. But she looked largely unchanged in the years that had passed. It took Koby a moment to attribute it to her devil fruit: smooth skin can’t get wrinkles.

“Why are you so….comfortable?” Koby stammered. He felt stupider by the minute, his head was swimming.

“Comfortable?” snorted Alvida, her eyes narrowed. “I have been in seastone for over a _decade_ , boy. I assure you I am _anything_ but comfortable.” She stretched her legs across the couch, red-painted toes curled. “Please, I’m hardly the only one in here who’s being _accommodated_. Despite Impel Down’s reputation, the staff all have their favorites.”

Koby was incredulous.

“Oh, I’m so sorry to disappoint you!” said Alvida, pressing a manicured hand to her chest in mock concern. “Were you expecting to find me wallowing in misery chained to the wall? Reflecting in sorrow upon my life of crime so you could gloat about justice being served? Prostrate and repented in shackles, begging for your forgiveness? Well, part of that’s true,” she regarded the seastone cuffs ruefully.

“And what do your ‘admirers’ get in return?” said Koby, though he was pretty sure he had a good idea, as his brain calculated the number of ethical violations in Alvida’s cell.

“So many questions sailor boy!” said Alvida. “I was not expecting an interrogation today. If you are going to insist on this, then do come in and play a game of backgammon with me.”

Koby nearly dropped the clipboard.

“What?”

“Oh really, child. Don’t tell me you don’t know how to play backgammon,” said Alvida, rolling her eyes. “Come, I’ll make us a cup of tea.” She stretched and stood up. Koby wanted nothing more than to bolt, but he felt cemented to the floor.

She was so _tall_ , Koby had forgotten. She seemed to loom over him as she sauntered up to the bars with surprising candor and steadiness, as though the seastone was a minor inconvenience as opposed to genuinely debilitating.

Koby was very aware of his heart rate rising.

“My, such a serious face Koby!” Alvida laughed. “Come now, where is the smiling young hero of the Marines?”

“I didn’t come here for you to taunt me,” said Koby, as boldly as his voice would allow. “And I certainly didn’t come down here to engage in frivolities with the woman who kidnapped me and - ”

“Now that’s a bit harsh, Koby!” cut in Alvida. “I didn’t kidnap you. You ended up on my ship of your own accord. I just decided not to let you leave.”

She was leaning on the bars now, staring him down, easily standing a foot taller than him. She was far, _far_ too close.

“I’m not playing your games, Alvida,” said Koby, turning away. “You may be able to pull the wool over the staff’s eyes, but not me. If you’ll excuse me, I have reports to make.”

“Oh I know, Koby. You’re so busy nowadays,” Alvida cooed. “It’s been all over the newspapers. You took down a dangerous radical, again proving yourself the charming, boy hero of the Marines, and now you’re the beaming face of reform for the new government.”

Koby turned back to look at her. She had fixed him with a look that he did not particularly like.

“It would be a shame if someone were to mess all that up for you.”

Koby felt as though his stomach had just been plunged in ice water. He grounded himself, and willed himself to look back at her.

“Oh, and do tell Alvida, _how_ are you going to mess things up from the bottom of Impel Down,” he said, turning and leaning against the opposite wall, his arms crossed.

“Well Koby, you made it very clear upon my arrest that you had _concerns_ about me... _talking_ ,” said Alvida. “It seemed like you were rather worried that I was going to go and spread rumors about you….now why would I do that?”

“Indeed,” said Koby. “Why would you do that, Alvida? What would you stand to gain from spreading gossip about me that no one is going to believe at this point? Your conditions here wouldn’t improve, and you seem to be so...taken care of.”

“Well, its just in this terrifying new age and all these political transitions, it just really is _so_ very hard to know what to believe,” said Alvida gesturing as broadly as her shackled hands would allow. “Why, the people want someone they can _trust!_ And understandably so. There’s already been so much corruption in the government. It would really be such a scandal if the pure, good-hearted war hero of the Marines was hiding a secret history with _piracy._ ”

The knot in Koby’s stomach tightened and seemed to be swelling upward into his chest. His mouth was very dry.

“Quite frankly I am surprised you managed to join the Marines at all, given our connection,” said Alvida, regarding her nails. “Something must have happened to make your recruiters skip over things.”

“And if there was?” said Koby, trying to keep the desperation from creeping into the edges of his voice.  “Who would believe the words of a has-been pirate from the bottom of Impel Down, over a Marine in good standing? Who would believe some criminal just looking to get even with the Marine who put her away?”

“Oh of course, you’re absolutely right,” said Alvida, waving a hand. “A Marine in your standing is _obviously_ beyond reproach. But these are troubled times Koby. Surely you have enemies. And your little affiliation with Straw Hat Luffy is hardly a state secret. And in this rocky political climate...people just might, _hear_ things, Koby. People might suspect things. People _talk_ , Koby. And then someone might just decide to do some poking around. Can you believe the headlines - the brightest star of the Marines, building his entire career on lies…”

The coiled knot of fear in his stomach gave way into anger. Koby could feel himself getting very warm in a way that had nothing to do with the heat - he was desperately trying to remain grounded against the sickening swell of emotion.

“Why _now_?” demanded Koby, his nails digging into his palms. “You’ve had years here Alvida, why now?”

“Oh please sailor boy, I’m a patient woman, when I want to be,” said Alvida. “If I had been blabbing about our little connection the day they dragged me down here kicking and screaming no one would have ever believed me. But I have rapport now. I’m on good terms with the staff...obviously,” she gestured to her surroundings. “I have people who will _listen_.”

The knot in Koby’s stomach and chest had swollen into a massive fist, clenched around his racing heart.

“Go ahead, call my bluff,” said Alvida airily, turning and sitting back down her couch. “Who would believe a batty old pirate claiming Rear Admiral Koby was her cabin boy back in her days of the East Blue. Of course, no one would believe such drivel! But it certainly would make for quite the conversation, even if it’s nothing but silly gossip tossed around between the Impel Down guards.  And I mean, obviously since the golden boy of the Marines has _nothing_ to hide, he wouldn’t mind if those rumors just _happened_ to get around for people to do some poking in the right places, because there would be _nothing_ to find, and because he has _nothing_ to hide….”

Koby’s mind was spinning. CP0 could dig up dirt on anyone. Were all of the agents loyal to him? He had no way of knowing. He _knew_ he couldn’t pass a background check if it came to that. His entire life could be shattered, all because of this...

“….right, Koby?”

He was losing control, his mind blank with fear. He could feel the grip on his Observation slipping. He could feel a nauseating aura of malice and spite off her, swelling into his emotions.

He was speaking before he even realized the words were out his mouth.

“What do you want?” The voice was not his own.  

Alvida regarded him, smirking. He could see the checkmate in her eyes.

“I want to get _out_ of here, you idiot,” she said. “What do you think I want?”

Koby blanched. He should have expected this.

He did not particularly want to let Alvida out of Impel Down. It would be a complete undoing what had been such an important milestone for him. On top of that, with the government reform in progress, Impel Down was in a state of limbo. Even if he called in favors, it could be months before someone picked up Alvida’s case to try to assess parole.

“Alvida,” said Koby. “I-I don’t think that’s possible. The government is in shambles. I am trying to pick up the pieces. I can’t possibly -”

“Well the government is going to have a lot harder time putting itself back together if one of their key players is under investigation for ties to crimes of piracy,” she said, raising an eyebrow. “Impel Down has come under questioning for its ethical practices. Prisoners will be pardoned, crimes re-assessed and -”

“Alvida, you were co-captain to a _warlord_ ,” hissed Koby. “You fenced mercenaries and assassins with Buggy! That’s not the sort of thing we can just waltz up for consideration of a government pardon! It’s not as though you just jumped into a raft and thought you would go treasure hunting, and got scooped up by Marines. _Those_ are the people who will get pardons. _You_ were allied with former a warlord.”

“So what I was doing, as co-captain to a warlord, was _legal_ at the time. Therefore, I shouldn’t be in here for crimes that weren’t even considered crimes when I had government protection -”

“Yes, well kidnapping me _was_ indeed a crime, and you were imprisoned for piracy, kidnapping, resisting arrest, and assaulting me upon arrest --”

“Again with the kidnapping!” said Alvida, pressing a hand to her head dramatically. “You _walked_ onto my ship. Be thankful I liked you enough to keep you around for two years and didn’t just throw you overboard.”

“I don’t have time for this!” snapped Koby.

Alvida stared him down. The swell of her malice against his own emotions was sickening.

“Listen _cabin boy_ ,” Alvida hissed. “I’ve kept my mouth shut about you all these years, and frankly I am tired of it. You agree to get me out of here, or the next time my lovely acquaintance Leopold comes down here to bring me a new novel and worship my feet, I’ll tell him a fun little story about a cabin boy I once had, with pink hair, named Koby - and yes that’s right, just like the Rear Admiral, how funny, what a coincidence…”

“Alvida, these sorts of things take time,” said Koby, desperately. “Even if I _was_ going to try and get you out of here, it couldn’t even happen right away! I would have to petition for your case to be reviewed, maybe couple it with a few other pirates who were arrested around your time so it's not suspicious --”

“I’m not unreasonable, Koby,” said Alvida, waving a hand, her shackles clanking. “I know that I cannot reasonably expect to walk out of here tomorrow. The world is changing. So in the meantime, while you poke my files in the right direction and I play hurry up and wait….you can come visit me.”

Koby gaped at her. “Come again?”

“Let me rephrase that for you. You _will_ come visit me.”

Koby stared. “Why?”

“So that we can have a cup of tea and play backgammon, and I can hear about the world and watch you squirm.” said Alvida, turning to recline back into the couch, a cat-like smirk on her face.

“I can’t visit you Alvida, that’s absurd.”

“You are overseeing a good deal of Impel Down’s reform,” said Alvida, stretching her legs across the couch.  “Whenever you drop by for a visit to check up on everyone’s daily allotment of torture, and make sure Sadi-chan and Domino are following all the new rules, you can come drop in to see me as well. I don’t think that is unreasonable.”

Koby found that highly unreasonable.

“You visited someone _else_ quite frequently,” said Alvida, quietly, her eyebrows raised.

Koby’s throat suddenly felt very tight, his fingertips numb. After all, _all_ these years...Had he learned nothing? Had he not changed from that miserable little cabin boy on her ship?

Where was Luffy? Where was Luffy to show up with that beaming smile and punch the problem away, Luffy to send her flying into the ocean and -

Luffy was dead.

He had no fight in him.

Not for this.

“Fine.” he said, through gritted teeth, fighting to keep his voice even. “I’ll petition your case and…”

He swallowed, his hands trembling and numb.

“....and I’ll visit you.”

“Splendid,” said Alvida, her eyes narrowing like a cat that was playing with its food.

Checkmate.

“I’ll look forward to it, sailor boy.”

She waved her hand at him, manicured nails contrasting sharply with the heavy shackles. She was dismissing him.

He turned, and walked slowly down the corridor. His hands felt like weights, his heart as though it was about to burst up through his chest.

_“You visited someone else quite frequently.”_

_“Shishishi, but Koby, this is how it’s supposed to be! It started with us, it’s gonna end with us! Shishsishi,”_

This was not how it was supposed to be.

Koby ducked into an empty cell and vomited, his body wracked with sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alvida is going to spend most of this fic monologing like a stage villain...she likes to hear herself talk and has very few people to talk to...


	5. Chapter 5

When Koby began training his Observation Haki, he learned that there were two Kobys in his brain.

There was Logical Koby. Logical Koby was smart, resourceful, and a doggedly hard worker. Logical Koby was analytical, learned the seven powers as fast as any CP0 member, and had shot to Captain faster than any Marine recruit. Logical Koby could weigh the cost-benefit analysis of any battle, any situation, and rattle off the cold hard facts in seconds. Logical Koby had been the one who had built him a raft to get off of Alvida’s island.

Emotional Koby had gotten in the way of him actually using it.

Emotional Koby burst through all logic and reason with tears and melodrama. Emotional Koby was the voice who screamed “ _Impossible!”_ and “ _No! No! No!”_ in his head. He been told not to called Emotional Koby the ‘crybaby’ but Koby had not found a better word for him. Sobbing, crying, afraid, anxious, every emotion was amplified by one hundred when Emotional Koby was in control. Emotional Koby would burst into tears about things like, reading about Luffy in the newspaper, or looking at a puppy.

But Emotional Koby was also intuitive, empathetic, sensitive. All things critical to Observation Haki.

Emotion Koby was pure empath, and his Observation Haki was near unparalleled. His Emotion Mind’s ability to sense the souls of all things was the power behind his Observation Haki. He wouldn’t feel the souls of others as strongly as he did, if he did not feel his _own_ emotions so strongly.

And thus a balance of the two, his Emotion self and Logic self, allowed him to use his Observation as effectively as he did. The two of them together made...a well-balanced Koby. _Both_ of them were integral to not only his Observation Haki, but to his day to day life.

However Emotion Koby was now in complete control and could focus on nothing the horrifying agreement he had just made. There was no balance, no middle path, just his own terror and pounding heart, and now every agonized soul in Impel Down wailed in his head.

Logical Koby pulled in a last haul to maintain some sense of composure, but Koby knew it wouldn’t last long, as the lift rattled back up to the main floor.

“COOOOOOBYYYY…..Mmmmmmmm,” drawled Sadi-chan, suddenly appearing like a lion in pink leather. “I have drafted _my own_ proposal on the implementation of torture. I would like you to take it into consideration. These new regulations are too mmmmmmm…. _strict!_ And _not_ in a good way!”

“Oh for heaven’s sake, look at his face, you’re terrifying the boy,” snapped Domino, grabbing Sadi by the ear. “Rear Admiral, do please feel free to drop by whenever you need to. I assure you, we want to support the World Government in this transition.”

“But mmmm…..Domino….”

“You’ve scared him enough today, come now,” snapped Domino. “We’re going to have a chat about showing _restraint._ With demonstrations,” she added, her gloved hand clenched over the cuffs she carried.

Koby couldn’t help but be grateful Domino had misread his panicked complection to be discomfort, and he booked it for the exit as fast as he professionally could.

“Hey, took you long enough,” said Helmeppo, who was waiting by the staff entrance. “You got what you need? You --”

He faltered. “Koby, what is it?” he asked.

“Not here,” Koby whispered.

Indeed, a small faction of reporters had gathered at the docks by the entrance. Since the fall of the government, Smoker had elected to allow the press greater access to world government facilities, to ensure transparency in the in transition process.

“Right,” said Helmeppo. “I got you.”

Helmeppo took the lead down the dock, Koby behind him, as several reporters jostled close.

“Rear Admiral, what are the government’s plans on improving conditions in Impel Down?”

“What do you have to say about the use of torture in World Government facilities?”

“Is it true there is a bloodthirsty mutant koala?”

“THAT’S A LIE!!” Sadi-chan screamed, suddenly bursting out the door. “SHE’S NOT A MUTANT! SHE’S AN AWAKENED ZOAN! MY CHILDREN ONLY LUST FOR THE BLOOD OF CRIMINALS! THEY ONLY MAIM AND TORTURE THOSE WHO DESERVE IT! YOU WORMS WOULDN’T UNDERSTAND THE LOVING EMBRACE OF AN AWAKENED ZOAN KOALAAAAAAAA….”

Domino had resolutely dragged her back inside on leash.

A thin vein pulsed in Helmeppo’s forehead.

“So this is transparency…” Helmeppo muttered. Koby's Observation was swimming from person to person, nauseatingly.  

Helmeppo gripped Koby’s shoulder.

“The World Government has gathered initial data on the practices of Impel Down,” Helmeppo said to those assembled. “We will release a statement to the public outlining our plans once it has been drafted and approved. Full transparency is our goal, and thusly we do not want to release any statements on the policies we plan to implement until they have been finalized. Yes, there is a koala. Please, no more questions.”

Helmeppo quickly ushered Koby down the dock and onto their ship.

“Set sail,” he commanded one of the Marines on deck. “We’re meeting below deck, do not disturb us.”

“Yes sir!”

“For god’s sake…” muttered Helmeppo, rubbing his temples. “That woman is a nightmare. Maybe she’s a zoan herself, that’s why she likes those things. Jeez…”

Koby sunk into a chair, staring blankly. There were no longer thousands of throbbing souls. Only his own heart pounding in his ears.

“You look like a mess, said Helmeppo. “I’ll make us some tea.”

Koby nodded, numbly, as Helmeppo busied himself with the kettle.

“I _knew_ this was going to be too much,” Helmeppo said, irritably. “I _told_ Smoker you needed to be assigned somewhere else, off re-writing the Buster Call sanctions or helping repair Mariejois. _Why_ he thought to send us to Impel Down, I don’t know. I told him to split us up if he had to, I knew it would do you no good to go right back to where Luffy was.”

_Where Luffy was._

How that voice had echoed down the corridors of Impel Down.

“ _Shishishi! There you are Koby! Took you long enough! Didjya bring me some meat?”_

All that was left in Impel Down was now….

Koby shuddered and broke down into fresh sobs.

Helmeppo placed a steaming mug in front of him.

“Drink the tea,” he said.

Tentatively, Koby took a sip, He immediately choked and spit it out.

“What did you put in that?”

“Two shots of brandy,” said Helmeppo, sitting down opposite him. “Now, calm yourself. Emotional Koby needs Logical Koby. Let’s find the middle or whatever you call it.”

Emotional Koby. Crybaby Koby. The Koby that would always be there.

The Koby that gave into Alvida.

Koby took another sip of the liquored tea and sighed.

“...it wasn’t just Luffy” he said. “I mean...it wasn’t _all_ him…”

“It must have been hard,” said Helmeppo.

“It was like my Observation was playing tricks on me,” said Koby, cupping his head in his hands. “One minute it was like...like he was _there_ . Like I could _feel_ him. But that’s...that’s not what…”

He faltered.

“It wasn’t Luffy,” he said quietly.  Koby gulped, trying to compose himself. “It was..”

It was as though he couldn’t even bring himself to say her name. “It was.... _her_.”

“Sadi?” said Helmeppo. “Look I know she’s wild, we’re going to have a hell of a time managing public relations with her around, but I didn’t think she bit your ear too hard, did she? I’ll be having a few words with Bastille about his ‘eccentric’ daughter to say the least.”

“No, not Sadi,” said Koby, shaking his head. He took another sip of tea, the liquor burning an unnatural warmth in his chest.

He looked around, even though he knew he and Helmeppo were alone. He flexed his Observation just gently enough to make sure no one was eavesdropping. The rest of their crew were above deck, occupied, setting sail. He and Helmeppo were alone.

Koby swallowed, and slowly looked up to meet Helmeppo’s furrowed gaze.

“It was... _Alvida.”_

Koby felt the surge of emotion run through Helmeppo. It was cold, calculating, and protective.

“Shit,” Helmeppo said.

“She’s in solitary,” said Koby.

“Yeah no kidding, we stuck her there so she couldn’t talk about you.”

“She’s…” Koby trailed off. “She’s become...rather comfortable over the years.” He twisted his hands awkwardly. “She gets things, I guess. Like, she has a couch. And the guards bring her stuff. Books, and flowers and stuff...” he trailed off lamely.

“A _couch_?”

“Yeah. The staff really likes her it seems.”

Helmeppo stood up. “I’m calling Magellan,” he said. “Hannyabal might put up with shenanigans like that, but prison reform or not, I’ll not have that harlot cozying up to -”

“Helmeppo, no!” said Koby, his hand shaking on the tea cup. “You can’t!”

“Damn right I will,” said Helmeppo, grabbing the den den mushi off the navigation table. “If Sadi is dying for someone to torture in the midst of this reform, it can be Alvida, clearly she - ”

“Helmeppo she’s blackmailing me!!” Koby blurted out.

Helmeppo froze.

“What?”

Koby broke down into fresh sobs.

“She...She s-says the guards trust her. They’ll listen t-to her. Sh-she said that if I don’t g-get her out of there, she’ll tell everyone I was her c-cabin boy, and she’ll ruin things for me...”

Helmeppo had gone very pale.

“And she wants me to v-visit,” said Koby finally. “To make sure I’m actually _doing_ it...trying to get her out..”

Helmeppo put down the den den mushi. Very slowly he walked back to the table and sat back down opposite Koby.

“Shit.” he said quietly, running fingers through his long hair. “Like, of all the things…”

“She...she said that she’s been waiting,” murmured Koby. “She knows the government is screwed up right now, she knows that you and me are on the forefront. She’s waited all this time for the right moment to threaten me, when I’m most vulnerable.”

“Shit,” Helmeppo repeated. “Yeah, I mean...if this were literally _any_ other time. Christ, nobody would believe her, and you or I could just request she have her stuff taken away and get tortured. But now, if something like that got out about you, of all people...hell, people wouldn’t _have_ to believe her, but if CP0 got wind of that, you _know_ they’d go digging, they’d dig deep. They’d find out. You’re already suspicious enough...because of...”

Helmeppo faltered.

“Because of Luffy,” Koby finished, his face streaming.

“Yeah,” said Helmeppo. “I mean, that’s something everyone’s let skate by, half the countries in the World Government had ties to him. But that doesn’t mean we’re not on thin ice, especially you. This is the last thing anyone would need to get ahold of…”

“And so I...I said I’d do it. I got scared. I lost control,” said Koby.

He stared blankly into his tea.

“I thought I was better than this!” he sobbed.  “Am I still that weak? Am I s-still that stupid cabin boy? H-Haven’t I grown at all?”

Helmeppo stood up very abruptly and put his arms around Koby.

“Don’t you say that,” he said. “You are _not_ the same person you were when you escaped her. She did this because she knew you were vulnerable, that _we’re_ vulnerable, that’s the kind of person she is. This is _not_ because you let your emotions get the better of you.”

He held Koby, tight, and Koby buried his face in Helmeppo’s chest.

There was a long, drawn out silence, broken only by Koby crying.

“Alright,” Helmeppo said finally. “Here’s what you’re going to do. You play her game. You put the paperwork in. So she walks. Fine. If that’s price of her silence, so be it. You go back there and you set rules. You set limits. She does not get to jerk you around. You are not her errand boy. You are doing her a favor in return for her cooperation, and that’s that. She agrees to silence in the meantime while you do what you need to to get her out, and silence upon release. Understand?”

Hands trembling, Koby nodded.

“I got your back on this, okay?” said Helmeppo. “You do what you need to do. I’ll handle the worst of Impel Down. You deal with her. Alright?”

“Alright.”

Helmeppo looked out the porthole at the choppy waves.

“We’ll deal with this just like we’re dealing with everything else.”

* * *

 

That night Koby returned to base with Helmeppo and went to his desk. He and Helmeppo shared a small flat together with their dog, Butterscotch, just off base.

With nausea in the pit of his stomach, Koby pulled out a file.

_Petition for Government Pardon_

He sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Taped around around his desk were several newspaper clippings, most of them about Luffy and his various exploits. Many of them had been exaggerated or completely falsified by the press, but Koby had read them ravenously all the same.

Koby was not vain, there were no articles clipped about his role in Marineford, about Rocky Port, or his promotions.

Instead it was Luffy’s guileless smile,  untouched after all those years, that beamed out at him from the clippings. How he never seemed to age, his grin the same as it was when he burst from that barrel years ago

He was jolted back to reality, remembering that Alvida’s fruit also robbed her of aging naturally. She too, remained frozen in time, her appearance not only unchanged, but her spite for him as well.

He began to take down the clippings of Luffy from his desk. Each article was like a knife in the chest to see. Slowly, he folded them gently into a folder and tucked it into his desk.

A few articles remained: a short article about Garp’s life before his retirement, a recipe for curry he had wanted to try, and few old cutouts from Sora, Warrior of the Sea.

And a few other unusual articles.

Most of the articles followed the usual trends of sensationalism and largely inaccurate reporting, lauding the Marines for their victories - but these particular articles, regardless of certain ‘journalistic license,’ Koby had chosen to save.

One article was about a pair of East Blue pirates who had aligned to take out Straw Hat Luffy, targeting him in Loguetown. They had failed and fled to the Grand Line, narrowly avoiding capture.

The duo would resurface in a later article, in which one of them had been arrested for breaking into a Marine base, believing it to be the location of the legendary St. John’s treasure. His partner had somehow evaded arrest.

They appeared again, this time in a clipping about the appointment of a new warlord.

And one last, brief article about the arrest of a certain warlord conspirator following the revocation of the warlord provisions.  

This article did bear Koby’s name.


	6. Chapter 6

WORLD ECONOMIC TIMES: SPECIAL REPORT

The usually East Blue was rocked yesterday by a conflict between pirates, threatening the lives of hundreds of peaceful civilians.

Monkey D. Luffy, a notorious pirate who has been wreaking havoc across the East Blue was confronted by pirate Buggy the Clown in Loguetown, yesterday afternoon. Buggy launched a bomb into the public square and subsequently overtook the government sanctioned execution platform in an attempt to murder Luffy. The execution platform was struck by lightning, allowing both pirates to flee.

Buggy was accompanied by an unknown female pirate who aided in the attempt on Luffy’s life. The woman claimed to be “Iron Mace” Alvida, an East Blue pirate hailing from Goat Island, however sources are still confirming this due to discrepancies in her Wanted poster.

All pirates were apprehended by the esteemed Captain Smoker of Loguetown before their conflict could escalate further. However, due to highly unnatural weather, the pirates were able to escape and head for the Grand Line.

This is the latest in a series of high profile incidents involving the pirate Luffy, which has led the World Government to place a bounty of 30,000,00 beli on his head, unheard of in the East Blue and for a first time offender. Experts are concerned that his crimes will only continue to escalate. Monkey D. Luffy is considered highly dangerous and should not be approached by civilians. The government cautions that Monkey D. Luffy may have the power to summon weather patterns following the recent events on Loguetown.

Civilians were too traumatized by the events in Loguetown square to give coherent comments.

“THAT WAS AN ACT OF GOD! THAT MAN SURVIVED AN ACT OF GOD! THAT MAN WILL BE KING OF THE PIRATES! I’M HEADED TO SEA TO FOLLOW HIM!” one green-haired bystander said, clearly too distraught and hysterical to speak coherently.

“I sold a sword to an incredible swordsman,” said one shopkeeper, brushing away tears of fear. “And now this? It must be fate. Incredible.”

“Why are clown pirates a thing?” asked one battered Marine. “I trained for ten years to fight murderers and pirates, not a goddamn acrobat on a flying unicycle. Why is this a thing?”

“It was cool!” said one traumatized young girl. “That boy survived lighting! Earlier today Captain Smoker bought me ice cream because his pants ate mine! This is the best day _ever!_ ”

* * *

_MARINE HEADQUARTERS: APPROXIMATELY TEN YEARS AGO_

The warlord system had been disbanded. Fujitora had gotten his wish. Privateers, warlords, though a good concept on paper, ultimately caused far too much trouble for the government.

First Crocodile with his mad scheme of taking over Alabasta, and then Jinbei had quit in protest. In hindsight, imprisoning him and torturing him until he agreed to cooperate had perhaps not been the best strategy.

Boa Hancock was so fickle that she barely did her job;  she never came to council meetings and had an unfortunate habit of turning entire Marine fleets to stone. Kuma had essentially ceased to exist.  

Blackbeard’s incredibly short run as a warlord had been a disastrous embarrassment to the government, and then it came out that Doflamingo actually _had_ managed to take over a country for over a decade. Not to mention they had lost Trafalgar Law to the scandal too.

Needless to say, it made the World Government look like fools.

Replacements were courted. The value of the warlord position debated. But with the Worst Generation continuing to wreak havoc and the Yonkou controlling the seas – the current Warlords seemed to have little interest in stopping them.

Warlord status was revoked. The whole system disbanded.

There had been talk to call a final Warlord’s Council in order to bring the remaining warlords in custody; arrest them quietly under the guise of them showing up for a meeting. But none of the remaining warlords were so stupid – rumors of the system being disbanded had travelled fast, and not even Buggy the Clown had been foolish enough to show up. No doubt the more intelligent members in his crew had been the ones to tell him not the accept the invitation. Speaking of which…

“I’m going after her,” said Koby to Helmeppo, resolutely throwing clothes into his bag. “She’s been thumbing her nose at me since they made that clown a warlord. Now I can finally arrest her.”

“Koby, you don’t even know where she is,” said Helmeppo, leaning against the doorframe. “Are you really going to run off alone coving the New World to find one pirate? Let the bounty hunters get her, let another squad get her. The government isn’t eager to pick fights with former warlords. Besides, you’re on your way to another promotion soon. Do you want to give anyone a reason to go digging around in your past? You don’t want anyone asking funny questions about why you care about Alvida so much, of all the targets you could be going after.”

“This is too personal, Helmeppo,” said Koby. “It’s done nothing but torment me, knowing she’s been strolling around inches from me under that safe little umbrella of government protection.”

“Ohhh, the torment, the anguish, the tragic shattered young man, hell bent on revenge,” moaned Helmeppo dramatically. “His soul tortured by the ghosts of his past, he finally chooses to face them head on…”

“Well while you’re practicing for your theatrical debut, I’ll be doing something productive with my time,” said Koby. “I’ll be finally tying up this loose end.”

“So serious! So studious! The brave young Marine sets out on a quest for vengeance-”

“No no, Helmeppo!” said Koby, chuckling in spite of himself. “It’s not vengeance. It’s just... _justice_. It’s doing what’s right!”

“God you’re so idealistic, why are you like this,” muttered Helmeppo. “It’s JUSTICE this, and FOR THE GREATER GOOD that!”

“Well,” said Koby, smirking as he threw the last of his things into his travel kit.  “Maybe it's because someone taught me how important those values are when I was too scared to stand up for myself.”

“Okay sure...but listen, Koby, can you even beat her?” asked Helmeppo. “Have you read her file? That fruit of hers…”

“That’s why you’re coming with me!” said Koby, brightly. “Two against one!”

“What? I did not agree to this! I never said I was going off on your vengeance plot!”

“Stop with the vengeance plot!” laughed Koby. “Come on, we’re gonna talk to Garp.”

“Oh great...this will go well.”

* * *

“Sir,” said Koby, approaching Garp’s desk. “I would like to ask permission to be placed with a squad hunting former warlords.”

Garp looked rather surprised, looking up from his files of potential new recruits. Since Marineford, Garp had largely stepped down from active duty, but he still trained newcomers and was continually advancing Koby and Helmeppo’s training as well. And while his lowered post had somewhat diminished his status on paper, his reputation was more enough for him to throw his weight around and pull favors when needed.

And this was what Koby was after.

“Well, I don’t have a particular objection to it, Koby,” Garp said, slowly. “But I feel like there are more productive uses of your time. I mean, look. None of the Navy particularly wants to borrow trouble going after Hawk-Eye. We all know how that will end – with widows and orphans. And the Kuja are a civilized, relatively peaceful society that prefer to keep to themselves. It’s not going to look very good for a bunch of men to go storm Amazon Lily and start shooting. Quite honestly with the system disbanded, I personally feel these individuals are better left well enough alone unless they directly incur the World Government’s ire.”

“With all due respect sir, I wasn’t interested in Dracule Mihawk or Boa Hancock, or even Edward Weeble,” said Koby. “I was hoping to go after Buggy the Clown. I feel that taking on one of Roger’s former crew would be an adequate test of my skill – not to mention he is harboring _other_ wanted pirates.”

Helmeppo made an awkward little noise in his throat.

“Okay Koby, what the hell is this?” asked Garp, raising an eyebrow. “You were at Marineford. We all know that Buggy the goddamn Clown is not exactly a shining beacon of Gold Roger’s legacy. Are you just after the promotion to Commodore?”

Koby’s ears turned a bright shade of pink and shrunk into his over-large coat. But to his surprise – Helmeppo spoke up.

“See, I told you, Koby!” said Helmeppo indignantly. “I told you he’d see right through you! You’re gonna be a Commodore soon enough, why do you always have to be trying to one up me?! I say you’ve been getting way too full of yourself since Rocky Port! Tell you what - _I’ll_ go capture Buggy the Clown and then just maybe for once _I’ll_ get promoted _first!_ ”

Garp slapped his fist on the table and burst out laughing. “Nothing like a little healthy competition in the ranks!” he roared. “I like it! Alright, you can _both_ go after Buggy the Clown – fair? But no more special requests –  there’s only so much I can get away with these days. And I’ll expect _double_ on your training, is that clear?”

“YES SIR!”

“Good, now get your asses out of here.”

“You _owe_ me,” muttered Helmeppo, the minute they were out of Garp’s office. “You owe me dinner.”

“Me? Full of myself?” said Koby. “Why Helmeppo, I’m offended!”

“I mean it, Koby! You owe me!”

“I’ll tell you what, Helmeppo,” said Koby. “We bring her in, and I’ll take you for the best steak in the New World.”


	7. Chapter 7

_PRESENT DAY: IMPEL DOWN, APPROXIMATELY TWO WEEKS LATER_

A little over a fortnight later Koby and Helmeppo returned to Impel Down with a fully drafted list of new policies and procedures. Behavioral codes. Incident reporting. Adequate medical care. Regular meals. No, Sadi-chan, torture was not a food. No baptisms. No rabid beasts. No starving. No freezing. No stabbing. No giant cauldron of blood.

“But what will we heat level four with?!” wailed Sadi, draping herself over the table. “We can’t have a BURNING HELL without BURNING ANYTHING!”

“Can we trade?” muttered Helmeppo, as Sadi waxed on the benefits of boiling human fluids. “I’ll go threaten Alvida to keep her mouth shut and you can deal with Sadi-chan.”

While Helmeppo sat with the staff to go over the transition period of implementing these new policies, Koby excused himself to the elevator.

He had a plan. He was ready for her this time. Logical Koby. _Turn off the voices. Turn off the emotions,_ he willed himself. The lift clattered and screeched past thousands of souls. Koby shut them out.

The doors clattered open, and he found himself facing a pitch black corridor.

This wasn’t right.

“ _I don’t know how you see anything down here, it’s so dark, I’d get lost, shishishi…I thought you were gonna bring Gramps this time, neh?”_

He was not on Level Four.

He had let the lift take him to Level 6. He had pressed the button automatically, mindlessly, as if Luffy was still -

His feet were moving on their own.

_No, not here, please not here..._

Unbidden, as if he wasn’t truly in his body, he walked, step by step down the halls of Level Six.

Only a handful of prisoners remained on this floor. The worst of the worst. Blackbeard’s crew had been mostly annihilated, the survivors were on level five.

There was the cell, gaping in front of him.

_Empty._

_“What’s going on now, Koby? Did they catch anyone else yet?” said Luffy, swallowing another chunk of meat._

_Koby shook his head. “They haven’t gotten anyone else Luffy. It’s just you. Nobody wants this. Nobody. Not Alabasta or Wano or Dressrosa, but...but, Akainu…”_

_“Shishishisi. Nah, I knew they wouldn’t - my nakama are too good for that! They know what they’re doing, just you wait and see. Besides, I’ve got one nakama right here!”_

_‘It shouldn’t be this way, Luffy,’_ Koby whispered, his hands shaking. ‘ _I tried, I tried so hard. This isn’t right…’_

He hurriedly brushed the tears from his eyes and stalked back to the elevator.

He ground his thumb into the button for Level Four.

 _Logical Koby._ Black and white. Facts.

He stalked down the corridor to Alvida’s solitary little cell.

 _This_ was what he was left with.

 _She_ was what he was left with.

She was draped across the couch, drinking…. _for Roger’s sake_ , a cup of tea and reading a copy of _Lysistrata._

The fact that she had the nerve to _live,_ when Luffy...

“Why, Koby!” Alvida said brightly, looking up at Koby’s arrival outside her cell. “How lovely to see you back, you -”

“That’s Rear Admiral Koby.”

Alvida gave him a withering look.

“Useless, good-for-nothing, cabin boy, Koby,” she drawled.  “I beginning to wonder if you had forgotten about our little agreement.”

“I have not,” said Koby.

“Wouldn’t you rather come in?” said Alvida, stretching her legs. “Please, it's much more comfortable in here, I do have a little chair. We can play that game of backgammon.”

“Since when would my comfort be of particular concern to you, Alvida?”

“Well if you’re going to be dropping by, you needn’t make yourself miserable about it.”

“Ah yes, I am being blackmailed, but please, make sure I’m not ‘miserable.”

“Koby,” said Alvida, pouring herself another cup of tea, her seastone cuffs clanking against the porcelain teapot. “I do not particularly enjoy being gawked at like I am a zoo animal in a cage. When I have guests, I invite them in.”

“And your guests, usually accept?”

“Few would decline to sit at the feet of a goddess,” intoned Alvida, tossing her hair.

“Then I shall be the exception,” said Koby.

Alvida glared at him. Koby felt a sudden hot spike of anger from her.

He withdrew a folder from his coat. “I have here, a petition for government pardon. I’ve brought it, so you may take me in earnest.” He pulled out the handful of papers and showed them to her.

“However, “ he continued on, doggedly, as Alvida opened her mouth to say something. “These papers will represent our agreement. I will petition your case to get you released from Impel Down. In return, you are not going to speak about our previous relationship together.”

“Why, of _course_ not,” said Alvida, leaning on the couch, smirking into her teacup.

“Furthermore, you will not speak of our relationship upon your release,” said Koby. “I am doing you a favor in return for cooperation. That is all this arrangement is. I am not your errand boy, your playmate, your entertainment, what have you. I am here to negotiate an agreement that constitutes your freedom and also your silence. Are you willing to agree?”

“Goodness me, so strict. So many rules,” said Alvida disdainfully. “And if I don’t agree?”

“Then you won’t get out of here,” said Koby, shrugging. “You can have my career, my reputation, and the satisfaction of taking me down, but you’ll still be stuck in a cell the rest of your life. Decide if it's worth it.”

Alvida narrowed her eyes. “My, how uncharacteristic of the beaming new face of this world.”

“The choice is yours. Do you agree to mutual cooperation?”

Alvida started him down. Finally, she swung her legs off the couch and stood up.

“I do.”

She reached a shackled hand through the bars.

Koby felt his hands go very clammy, as he stared up at her. _Why was she so damn tall?_

“Oh come now, sailor boy,” she drawled, raising an eyebrow. “You’re not _still_ afraid of me, are you?”

Her gaze bored into his, sizing him up, a smile playing across her lips.

Willing his hand not to tremble, he took her hand.

Koby immediately felt a swell of overwhelming emotion - _hunger_ , _malice_ , _desperation_ , pounded through his head.

He let go almost immediately, feeling contaminated. She was still staring him down, smirking. Nothing he had just felt from her was mirrored in her face.

“Oh my, was an agreement with me _that_ painful?” she sneered, turning her back to him.  “For Roger’s sake, I miss the Koby from a few weeks ago who was on the verge of a mental breakdown, not this asshole.”

She swung herself down to the couch and began filing her nails. “So when can I next expect updates in our little _arrangement_?”

“My partner and I will be overseeing Impel Down’s transition to new policies over the next six to eight months. You can expect me to visit once every two to three weeks or so. I believe that is reasonable.”

“Hmm...new policies? Can I finally get these taken off after ten years?” Alvida held up her shackled hands.

Koby laughed, humorlessly. “We may be implementing reform for more humane treatment of prisoners, but we are not so foolish so as to allow devil fruit users free reign of their powers.”

“God, you sound like you’re reciting some speech prepared before you got here,” she drawled. “I want the old Koby.”

Koby blanched. Logical Koby _had_ practiced _exactly_ what he was going to say in the bathroom mirror before he got there and mapped out a reply for every anticipated response Alvida could give him.

“You want the Koby from a few weeks because he was foolish enough to give in to you,” said Koby. _Because he was Emotion Koby._

“Yes, but this Koby has the personality of seastone,”  said Alvida. “Nauseating and painful. Won’t you come play a game with me?”

“Playing games with you is not part of the agreement. Get one of your lovely guard friends to play with you.”

“So this is it?” sighed Alvida. “You flash paperwork at me and call it a day?”

“Yes, that about does it.”

“How have you been?”

“Excuse me?” Koby was caught off guard. This had not been one of the questions he had anticipated.

“How have you been?” asked Alvida. She was draped on the couch and absentmindedly straining to trace the stone floor as much as her cuffs would allow her. “There must be a lot happening with so many changes in this world. I’m curious, surely you’re doing more than simply babysitting Impel Down. The world is changing, I --”

“I am not your source of news, Alvida. Ask one of your many acquaintances here.”

“Oh come now, ‘how are you’ is hardly an unreasonable question, Koby,” yawned Alvida. “Why are you being so obnoxious? It is unbecoming.”

Koby stood up. “I will be leaving.”

Alvida narrowed her eyes.

I doubt you were so rude to Straw Hat.”

Koby whirled around, his body surging, his hands shaking.

“ _No,”_ his Logical mind screamed. _“No. Don’t give her the response. She wants that._

_“What’s going on now Koby? Did they catch anyone else yet? Nah, I knew they wouldn’t - my nakama are too good for that! They know what they’re doing, just you wait and see. Besides, I’ve got one nakama right here!”_

“Goodbye Alvida. I will see you in a few weeks.”

He let go of the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding as he walked down the hallway. His Emotion self was pleading to _feel,_ and as Koby walked away from Alvida’s cell, he felt a needle of rage follow him down the hallway, mixed with something else, something deeper that he couldn’t quite ascertain.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am quietly obsessed with Alvida being 6'6"...
> 
> Lysistrata is a Greek comedy about women refusing to have sex with their husbands until they stop going to war.  
> Medea, previously mentioned, is a Greek tragedy about a woman killing her children (and other stuff but that's the jist).  
> (Doflamingo chills on Level Six and reads Oedipus Rex...)


	8. Chapter 8

_THE NEW WORLD: APPROXIMATELY TEN YEARS AGO._

_THE SHIP OF MARINE CAPTAIN KOBY AND LIEUTENANT COMMANDER HELMEPPO._

 

"Karai Bari might be a good start” said Koby,  looking at the sea charts before him. “It was Buggy’s base of operations. Of course, they may have moved on by now, but at the very least we might be able to get some leads.”

“I really don’t care for your ship,” said Helmeppo, looking up at Koby’s sails.

“This again, Helmeppo?”

“Why can’t I get a sail that says HELMEPPO? It could fly...right _above_ yours.”

“Look I hate the giant ‘KOBY’ sail too,” said Koby, rolling out a map. “But it's what they gave me. So, there are essentially two parts of the island. There’s the south port and surrounding forest, which is where Buggy and his crew essentially kept camp. Then there’s the village, just due north.”

“I fail to see how it does much for the element of surprise,” said Helmeppo. “If I pirate ship see a giant sail that says _KOBY_ zooming across the water at them, it rather announces who you are.”

“Helmeppo you’re _still_ on this?”

“I am...so listen,” said Helmeppo, leaning against the ship’s rail. He took a stealthy glance around, but most of the other Marines were below deck. He dropped his voice. “You think Alvida knows who you are?”

“What do you mean?” asked Koby, perplexed.

“Well...I mean, you’re not Smoker or Garp or anyone like that, but our names have been out there,” said Helmeppo quietly. “Do you think she knows ‘that kid at Marineford’ or ‘the hero of Rocky Port’ is the same Koby -”

He paused, taking another swift glance about the deck.

“You think she knows you’re her old cabin boy?”

“I...I don’t know?” said Koby. “Why not? Pink hair, same name…”

“Well, you don’t really _look_ like when we first met,” said Helmeppo.

“Yeah, but I’m not _that_ different.”

“Koby, Luffy didn’t recognize you.”

“Oh, well that’s Luffy,” chuckled Koby. “He’s...you know... _Luffy._ He didn’t recognize you even after you told him your name! _You’re_ the one who’s really changed Helmeppo!”

“Koby, you’ve grown about the foot and a half and you’re buff.”

“Oh now you’re just being cute!” said Koby, giving Helmeppo an affectionate squeeze.

“I mean it!” said Helmeppo. “She might not know who you are, and honestly if that’s the case, I think we should keep it that way.”

“For the element of surprise?”

“Sure,” said Helmeppo. “But mostly for your safety. I’m sure that it would feel well and good to reveal yourself to her all heroic like, but she can figure out who you are from the bottom of Impel Down with no one to listen to her. I’d rather have you safe and not let her reveal anything...compromising.”

Koby was silent a moment, contemplating this.

“Look,” said Helmeppo. “We’ve both worked hard, but you especially. I know this is really important to you and that’s why I’m here to back you up, but I don’t want her dropping your past. You know you can’t pass a background check, and she could seriously compromise your ability to remain a Marine.”

Koby felt a sudden tightness in his chest. He had not considered this.

“Right,” Koby said, resolutely. “Understood. If she knows who I am, well, we’ll just have to deal with it. Contain that information, limit her contact. We’ll keep the rest of the squad’s involvement as minimal as we can to be safe anyway. If she _doesn’t_ know who I am, then all the better.”

“Good. So take down your dumb sail.”

Koby laughed, and threw his arms around Helmeppo. “I’m so glad you’re always looking out for me!” He said, savoring the protective swirl of emotions.

“Pfft, get off me! I’m only doing this so you’ll take me to dinner!”

“Hmm, that’s not my Observation Haki says!”

“Oh knock it off, Emotion Koby with your god-tier haki!”

* * *

_THE NEW WORLD: KARAI BARI ISLAND_

It was clear that the Buggy pirates had indeed at one point occupied a significant amount of Kari Bari Island. But what was left of “Buggy Town” was nothing but a few scattered and torn tents, and several empty barrels of liquor.

“I’d say they haven’t been gone long, maybe less than a week,” said Helmeppo, gingerly sniffing one of the barrels of ale. “This hasn’t even gone off yet.”

If it’s that recent, they could still be nearby, they might not have fully formulated a plan,” said Koby. “Perhaps we could head into town, ask some of the civilians.”

“Right,” said Helmeppo nodding. “It might be recent enough that even if they’ve left the island, they’re likely still in the surrounding area. If someone knows where they went, we could catch up to them fairly fast.”

“Should...just the two of us go?” said Koby, tentatively. “Just in case any of the crew might be around?”

Helmeppo again looked over the debris, running a finger down the barrel and gingerly smelling the leftover ale.

“I’ll bring a den den mushi if we run into trouble,” Helmeppo said. “We can call backup _if_ need be. But yeah, I don’t want to take any chances if any of the crew are loitering about.”

* * *

“Oh Buggy’s crew!” said one leathery-skinned shopkeeper. “Yeah, they had their camp nearby. Hell of a setup it was. You boys lookin’ fer ‘em? But they ain’t recruiting anymore - didn’t ya get the news? They repealed warlord immunity about a week ago.”

Karai Bari had turned out to be a lively place, a bustling merchant port keen to hawk its wares. The shopkeepers and citizens were out in full force, buying and selling, and a handful of children were running up and down the street at play.

“Kehhehehe, they were a buncha hooligans but they kept half of Karai Bari employed!” laughed nearby fishmonger, who was slicing a long dragon tuna. “We couldn’t import the liquor and food fast enough!

“Always ordering new clothes, new weapons,” said a wizened old carpenter, whittling a block of wood while a young girl watched with bright eyes. “Our port has always done decent business, but they really kept us booming and warded off any rival pirates. They weren’t saints mind you, but as far as pirates go they took care of the locals pretty well,” he added.

“Mister, I like your hair!” said the girl, smiling at Koby. “It’s my favorite color!”

“Thanks!” said Koby, grinning back.

“There you are, Grace, I was looking for you,” said a middle aged woman walking up with a basket of silk flowers. She was impeccably dressed in embroidered silks and had an eyepatch.

“Aunt Lily!” cried the little girl, standing up and hugging her skirts.

“This is Lily, she’s one one of the best tailors this side of the New World,” said the fishmonger, nodding at her. She took a long swig from a hip flask.

“Yes, I was considering early retirement,” ‘Aunt Lily’ said, patting the little girl on the head. “Then Captain Buggy and that Lady Alvida showed up and I couldn’t make _enough_ clothes.”

Koby nearly dropped his notebook.

“Oh, do tell,” said Helmeppo in measured tones.

“Well, I daresay I’m the only one who knows Buggy’s actual measurements,” she said with a satisfied smile. “Though I’m afraid he made me swear to take that information to the grave, boys.”

“I like Alvida!” said the little girl. “She’s very fancy and strong. And I like Ritchie the lion.”

“Hahaha, she sure is big spender! Bought a custom backgammon board from me,” laughed the carpenter. “Finest workmanship I ever made. Rosewood and mahogany, with a mother of pearl inlay, and an extra panel in the back for storin’ things.”

“I want to be like her when I grow up!” said the little girl, twirling on the spot.

“No, you don’t,” said Helmeppo.

Koby knelt down by the little girl.

“Why do you want to be like someone like Alvida when you grow up?” he asked, perplexed.

“Cause she’s strong and cool, duh,” said the little girl, hands on her hips. “And she has the nicest clothes. She’s fancy.”

“Lots of women in the Marines are strong and cool too,” said Koby. “There are female swordsmen and fighters and Vice Admirals. Sometimes they wear cool things too. And they _do_ really cool things like protect people, instead of being pirates who hurt people.”

“But Alvida is better. And she hangs out with a lion.”

“That doesn’t make her a good person,” said Koby, almost imploring the little girl. “The world has lots of people who are cool and look strong, but that doesn’t mean they are _nice_ people.”

“Alvida is nice,” said the little girl, hands akimbo. “When she comes to Aunt Lily’s, she lets me try to pick up her mace. I’m not strong enough yet to pick it up, but I will be someday like her! And I went and got a book at the library about med-ee-val weapons, and she told me about them. I wanna have a claymore someday!”

“Oh no,” groaned Helmeppo. “She’s gone from kidnapping the youth to corrupting them.”

Lily looked them up and down sharply. “You boys Marines?” she asked, unsmiling.

“We are, ma’am,” said Helmeppo, albeit a bit brusquely.

She clucked her tongue in displeasure. “A shame. Buggy and his lot aren’t all bad folk. Suppose we can’t stop you boys from doing your jobs though.”

The little girl gaped at him. “You’re Marines? Are you going after Lady Alvida and Ritchie?”

Koby opened his mouth uncertain what to say.

“THAT’S NOT FAIR!” she shouted. “I DON’T LIKE YOUR HAIR ANYMORE!”

She punched Koby in the shin with a tiny fist and ran off down the street, her aunt trailing behind her with a reproachful look back at Koby and Helmeppo.

“Well…” said Koby, looking down at his shin.

“S’too bad,” said the carpenter. “I liked Buggy and his lot. It’s too bad they have to go.”

“I’m sorry...what?” said Helmeppo, pausing in the middle of writing in his notebook. “Are they...still here?”

“Aye, they’re down at Lilith’s Tavern,” said the fishmonger quietly. “A bunch of ‘em took off after the amnesty was repealed, but the rest of ‘em are still here.” He shook his head. “I know how you lot operate, I ain’t about to get in the way of obstructing justice. You boys look decent I suppose. Treat ‘em fairly.”

“I hope they give you hell,” muttered the carpenter.

“For what it's worth, we’re not here for all of them,” said Koby. “Just one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to slide Pushing Daisies references into my work...I thought it would have been a little too on the nose if I named the little girl Chuck...


	9. Chapter 9

PRESENT DAY: IMPEL DOWN, APPROXIMATELY THREE WEEKS LATER   
  


“Why sailor boy,” purred Alvida. “How charming to see you. Are you here to tell me about all my fancy paperwork?”

Since last seeing Alvida, Koby had researched and drawn up a list of names from Buggy’s crew who had been arrested alongside Alvida. Koby had written up proposals for them as well. They were for the most part low level pirates who weren’t likely to reoffended, average stooges and goons who no doubt had been drawn to Buggy’s name and warlord status - unlike the serious mercenaries Buggy had hired out. 

“I will be submitting your petition tonight, along with several other records,” said Koby, resignedly. “I have selected the names of several other pirates who were aligned with Buggy at the time to pose credibility for your case. That way it will not look suspicious if I’m only trying to get a pardon for you.”

The words came out bland, deadpanned. He was determined not  _ feel _ anything when around her, and it was exhausting on his Emotion self. 

“How thoughtful!” cooed Alvida. She was sprawled across the couch, painting her toenails on a large cushion that definitely hadn’t been there last week. She was rather too long for the couch. “Such a clever idea Koby, did you think of that all by yourself?”

“I see you have...new pillows,” said Koby, irritably. “How... _ nice _ ...

“Oh my, does it just irk you something  _ dreadful _ that I have pillows in my tiny hole?” said Alvida, rolling her eyes. “Are you going to advocate for harsher prison conditions? Take away my couch? Can’t imagine that would look particularly good for the current public image, though I’m sure you would just  _ delight _ seeing in me in misery and squalor.”

“I said no such thing, said Koby. “I commented on your...pillows.” Koby did not usually entertain spiteful fantasies but would have definitely preferred Alvida in misery and squalor to...this. 

“Yes, how dare I be accommodated when I am in prison for over a decade,” yawned Alvida.

“Really,” said Koby, folding his arms. “This goes  _ beyond _ accommodation. You have furniture. You have a bed. A  _ couch.” _

“ _ Dreadful, _ isn’t it?” smirked Alvida, raising an eyebrow at him. “I haven't even shown you my collection of novels and contraband makeup. Though Whitey Bay has more than me, that  _ bitch _ ,” she added. “Now are you going to join me on my couch for a game of backgammon? Or just sit out there and gawk at me?” 

“We’ve been over this,” said Koby. “I am not here to play games with you.” 

“Hmmm...maybe if you stare hard at me enough with that frigid expression, I’ll be overcome with remorse and drop to my knees sobbing for reconciliation. Would that be better?” said Alvida, smirking mischievously. 

“Uhh….I…”

“CURSES!” Alvida cried, falling dramatically to the floor. “I’VE BEEN IMPRISONED BY THE BRAVE, NOBLE, STOUTHEARTED REAR ADMIRAL Koby! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN MY WICKED WAYS WERE NO MATCH FOR HIS NOBLE FORTITUDE AND SPIRIT! HOW COULD I POSSIBLY STAND UP TO THE VERY BEACON OF JUSTICE THAT HE IS? Koby WILL ALWAYS ENSURE JUSTICE PREVAILS – ”

Koby was laughing, incredulously. He didn’t know why he was laughing. The sound almost shocked him, breaking through his defenses. 

“SUCH A PURE SOUL – MY WICKED BLACK HEART WAS NO MATCH FOR HIM!”

“What...what  _ is  _ this?” stammered Koby. 

“Oh, is my ‘sobbing for repentance’ not convincing enough?” said Alvida, sitting up. “Too much?”

“Ummm...definitely too much,” said Koby, completely flummoxed. 

“Well Koby, if you are going to gawk at me, I should at least be able to charge an admission fee. Perhaps I should have a plaque bearing my list of credentials and crimes,” said Alvida thoughtfully. “It could say  _ ‘Most Beautiful Woman on All the Seas.’  _ You could fetch a crowd and charge admission. I’m sure the new government needs the money.  I could take off my clothes for an extra fee.”

“Oh please no,” said Koby desperately. 

“Ohhhh no, does the thought of my slippery naked body terrify your virgin sensibilities?”

“Please, don’t say things like that Alvida….”  

“Oh no, the evil pirate is making such salacious nasty comments, not for the virgin ears of pure-hearted young sailor boys!”

“Alvida I’m not going to stand around and give you attention for your shenanigans. I gave you my update, goodbye.”

“Oh for the love of Roger, Koby!” said Alvida, indignantly. “You don’t like games, you don’t like drama, you don’t like melancholia, you don’t like sex, what  _ do _ you like?”

“Alvida, this is  _ absurd! _ ” Koby snapped, suddenly. “Are you just trying to find out what makes me tick so I’ll do what you want like the rest of your little friends on the staff? Are you just trying to find what act is going to work on me? Well I’m sorry, but that’s just not going to work, not with our history. You abused me for two years and I’m lucky that I got out. And you want me to just stroll in here and  _ forgive  _ you for what you did to me like nothing happened?”

There was a ringing silence that echoed down the corridor. Koby stared back at her, shocked at his own outburst. He was breathing heavily. He swallowed and willed himself back into groundedness, shutting off the torrent of his Emotion self. She stared at him, emotionless, icy. 

“No,” said Alvida finally, very slowly. “That is not what I said. I said, I want you to come in here and play backgammon with me.”

She was not longer smirking, and her voice had gone very deep.

“No.” said Koby. “Goodbye. I will be back when I have more information.” 

As guarded as he tried to be, his Observation could feel her stare behind him as he walked away, filled desperation, the hunger, and a deep sting of something else that made his head ache.

* * *

  
WORLD ECONOMIC TIMES: _  SPECIAL REPORT _

Pirate Captain Buggy the Clown was arrested yesterday morning at approximately 1 a.m. for a dramatic attempt to overtake and break into a Marine base. 

“CURSES, I HAVE BEEN BESTED BY THE NAVY’S BEST,” cried Buggy, as he was dragged away in chains. “I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN I WAS NO MATCH FOR THE JUST ARM OF JUSTICE!”

Buggy the Clown brought a small armada of twelve warships to do battle to overtake the Marine base in a fierce battle, but once he made land he was easily defeated by the great strength of the Navy.

Buggy’s partner in crime, “Iron Mace” Alvida, also of the East Blue, narrowly avoided capture - making a daring escape riding a lion that ate several Marines.  

“YOU HAVEN’T HEARD THE LAST OF THE BUGGY PIRATES!” she cried dramatically. “WE’LL BE BACK FOR HIM!”

It is believed that Alvida is rallying Buggy’s crew for a major strike against the base, the Marine branch is quickly transporting Buggy to Impel Down to avoid such a conflict.

“She’s one smooth criminal,” said one Marine. “Wait, no, please do not put that in the paper.” 

 


	10. Chapter 10

KARAI BARI ISLAND: LILITH’S TAVERN, APPROXIMATELY TEN YEARS AGO  


Lilith’s Tavern was on the outskirts of the main drag of Karai Bari, down by the south port. Indeed, Buggy’s ship was docked there. No doubt Buggy’s crew had picked it to be out of the way from the main village and discreet as they planned their next moves.

“So they are still here,” said Helmeppo, as the two of them sat behind the building, crouched behind several more of the large barrels. “Still going through the liquor too,” he added, nodding at the barrels.

“True,” muttered Koby. The barrels smelled strongly of seawater as opposed to alcohol. Koby surmised they were being soaked and cleaned now that Buggy’s crew had drank their way through them.

“How many?” asked Helmeppo.

“Fifty, sixty maybe?” said Koby, his eyes closed, probing the voices and souls of the many people swarming the tavern.

“That’s not bad at all,” said Helmeppo. “I imagine a lot of their fleet could still be out at sea, as this is just their base, and like the townsfolk said. And they just lost a lot of numbers.”

He looked very seriously at Koby.

“What about _her_? Is she is there?”

Koby truthfully did not know what Alvida’s aura felt like. He hardly had had any sense of Observation Haki when on her ship, and it had been years since he had been near her.

He gently reached his haki into the tavern, trying to focus for some quiet thread of familiarly, something, someone known to him and only him.

There was a woman at the bar. There was a felt sense in her...something Koby _knew_...

His Observation flared as did his emotions, and he willed himself back to calm, and groundedness. He felt her hands, flitting over something on the bar. He felt her laughter, haughty and guarded. He felt her essence, and a thread of old familiarity that tugged at his soul.

Koby felt his breath catch in his chest.

“She’s in there?” said Helmeppo.

Koby nodded.

“Right,” said Helmeppo, his hand on the hilt of his kukri knives. “We’re going to plan this out. We’re going to do this right.”

“Helmeppo,” said Koby quietly. “She’s not doing anything.”

“Right,” said Helmeppo. “Now is ideal.”

“No,” said Koby tentatively. “I mean, they’re just talking in there. She’s just sitting there. She’s not doing anything _wrong_. The people on this island didn’t even have anything bad to say really about Buggy’s crew.”

“Koby, you’re going to let the woman who abused you for two years just go because she’s not doing anything right now?” said Helmeppo, dubiously. “That’s like saying, ‘oh, we won’t arrest a murderer, he’s not murdering anyone right now.”

Koby was silent.

Helmeppo sighed, and put his hand on his shoulder.

“Look, I’m here to support you no matter what,” he said. “If this isn’t a scab you want to pick, we can go home. We’ll be going home empty-handed to Garp, and he might be less willing to let us try something like this again. I don’t want you to pass up a chance you might not get again, but I’m fine with us leaving. But if you’re going to have regrets, we need to see this out. This is your scab, not mine.”

Koby nodded, resolutely.

“Seems like you’re of two minds on this?” said Helmeppo with a bit of a chuckle.

“Heh,” said Koby, with a rueful smile of his own. “When am I not?”

Logical Koby, who had meticulously planned every word he would say to Garp those few days ago, Logical Koby who was calculating the professional risk of not fulfilling at least some part what he’d asked Garp to do, who was aware of every single soul in the tavern and was rapidly calculating power levels, movement and strategy for both himself and Helmeppo…

And Emotional Koby, who was rapidly escalating, and right now felt the timid little cabin boy he used to be and wanted nothing more than to run away and never ever bother Alvida because she felt so _terrifying_ and he never wanted to feel that way again, and then that little girl would be mad at him, and the island would be mad at him, and he didn’t want anyone mad at him, and Alvida would _definitely_ be mad when she realized who she was, and if she realized who he was -

And it was at that point that Logical Koby joined Emotion Koby at the middle path - as calculation and assessment met crisis. Alvida had information on him.

And that information needed to be contained, for his safety and his career.

And if he left now, he would regret it.

“We’ll have to go in,” said Koby.

“Right,” said Helmeppo, folding his arms. “So again I ask - what is the plan?”

Koby took a deep breath.

“One minute,” he said. “That’s what Buggy and the rest of them get. One minute to get out. We make it clear we’re there for her and _only_ her. One minute, and then we call the squad on your den den mushi.”

“You think that’s going to be enough time to ascertain the situation?”

Koby nodded. “If she _doesn’t_ know who I am, we call in backup after the one minute. If she _does_ , we keep it contained. The squad stays outside. We force as many of them outside as possible into the squad, we keep her inside.”

“And what’s our strategy if this turns into a serious fight?” said Helmeppo. “I know you and I are more than a match for Buggy’s goons, but I’m thinking more in regards to what we’ve read about her devil fruit powers.”

“Garp has been training me in Armament!” said Koby brightly.

“What?!” said Helmeppo. “Since when?! That’s not fair!”

“Hey now, I’m not very good at it yet,” said Koby sheepishly. “I can’t use it consistently!”

“Why are you always ahead of me?! So help me you’ll have Conqueror’s Haki next for all I know -”

“I just said, I’m not very good at it, Helmeppo!” said Koby. “All I’m saying is that we’re not helpless here.  We’ve faced so much worse. Marineford. Rocky Port. If we can separate her from Buggy, we’re fine.”

“We’re giving Buggy the chance to leave. Hopefully that’s enough incentive for him,” said Helmeppo. “If not, I’ll take him.”

Koby nodded. “We go in, we make it clear what we’re there for. Call the squad if needed. Contain what we can. It’s not like we’ve never done something like this before. And Alvida is, as far as the Marines are concerned, not much of a threat at all.”

“Right, but something tells me Emotion Koby is seeing her a whole lot differently than Logical Koby,” said Helmeppo.

Koby chuckled, weakly. “Oh yeah, I’m terrified! Emotion Koby is losing it! But, Logical Koby is reminding me of the facts. She’s a nobody from the East Blue who barely has a bounty. We’ve faced worse; we’ve faced stronger foes. So now I’m in the middle. I can be scared and be ready to do this. It’s both, _and_!”

“Oh no, not the dialect talk…”

“ _Dialectics_ , Helmeppo!” said Koby, jovially. “Both, _and_! You can be two opposites at the same time! Scared, and ready to fight!” He raised his fists, a determined grin on his face.

“ _That’s_ the part I wanted to hear,” said Helmeppo. “Ready to fight. Alright then, gung-ho defender of justice, Koby.” He put his hand on Koby’s shoulder. “Let's get this over with.”

The two of them stood up, and headed for the tavern doors.

It looked as though the crew’s numbers had dwindled since Buggy had lost status. No doubt those who were chasing a guaranteed paycheck or had crews of their own had long since flown the coup.

But Buggy clearly had no shortage of followers - the bar was full of his circus ilk. Acrobats lounged on the floor, the smell of beer and alcohol mingled with greasepaint. The infamous lion was asleep in the corner, two drunken clowns asleep on top of him.

That thread that Koby had felt before gave his Observation a tug, and he turned his eyes to the bar.

He suddenly felt as though his body was suddenly made of air. His strength, his grounding, his focus, seemed to evaporate on the spot.

She had her back to them and was perched on a bar stool. Had she always been so _tall_? Koby suddenly felt tiny, as though he hadn’t grown an inch since he left her ship.

Her coat was a luxurious dyed violet, velvet and lined with buttons and spangles that Koby suspected were solid gold. Braided epaulettes lined each shoulder, and a gaudy rose-patterned shawl hung lazily about her arms.  Her hat was broad and lavished with large red plumes. Heavy bracelets and jewelry hung at her hands and throat, rings sparkled on each of her fingers, diamonds, opals, an emerald- she was impeccably adorned.

“Her outfit is more than my salary,” hissed Helmeppo.

She was sitting at the bar, playing what looked like a board game with a man in a ruffled shirt and his hair twisted into a number three. (Koby was far too focused on her to even fully register that the man’s hair was also on fire). She took a long drink from the bottle of wine she was holding, tossing her jetty black curls.

Every bit a warlord’s right hand and pirate. She wore her status like her jewels.

Koby felt his fingertips go very cold.

“I win,” she laughed, moving a piece across the board with a flourish.

“You cheated!” said the man, standing up.

She laughed and took another sip of wine. “You can’t cheat at backgammon.”

“Your dice are loaded!”

“Galdino, you’re a sore loser.”

She folded the small wooden box and tucked it into her coat.

“Oi! What the hell are you doing in here?”

Koby ducked, his Observation sensing just in time the fist that was about to collide with his skull. He dropped and swung his leg into his attacker’s ankles, toppling him to the floor. Helmeppo drew his kukuri knives.

“Shit, they’re Marines!” shouted heavily tattooed acrobat.

“We can take them, there’s only two of them,” laughed painted woman in pigtails and a leotard.

“So much for surprise,” muttered Helmeppo.

“We’re not here for all of you!” shouted Koby. “Please! Hear us out!”

“What the flashy hell is going on?”

Buggy himself had sauntered out. He was in one of his rather ridiculous getups which allowed him to stretch his limbs across large amounts of fabric to appear expansive and daunting. He looked rather like a wide orange pillow with tiny hands, and was wearing a coat that would have clearly been much too big for him at his normal size.

“Ehhh? Have the Marines come for my head already?!” he squawked. “Alright boys, let's show ‘em what Buggy pirates do best! I might not be a warlord anymore, but we can still raise some flashy hell! Yesterday, a warlord, tomorrow an EMPEROR!”

“FOR ROGER’S SAKE, LISTEN!” yelled Koby. “We’re not here for all of you!”

“You’ve come fo just _my_ head, then, Marine?” laughed Buggy, a handful of knives suddenly appearing in my levitating hands. “You think you can defeat the great Buggy-sama?!”

“WE’LL DEFEND OUR GREAT SAVIOR BUGGY-SAMA UNTIL THE GRAVE!” cried a heavily tattooed main, swinging a pair of swords.“YOU’LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH US FIRST!”

“PRAISE BE OUR LORD AND SAVIOR BUGGY-SAMA!”

“BUGGY-SAMA KNOWS THAT WE-”

“WHAT ABOUT MY NOSE?!”

“AHHH!!! FORGIVE ME BUGGY-SAMA!”

Koby glanced quickly at Alvida. She had not even turned around to look at them. She seemed quite honestly more annoyed by the situation than anything and was pouring more wine.  

Koby activated _Soru_ and ducked quickly to avoid a cutlass being swung at him, which Helmeppo shattered with one of his knives.

He was very close to her.

The closest he had been since he was her cabin boy.

She still had neither moved nor acknowledged him or Helmeppo, who downed another attacker and dashed to cover him at the bar. Koby swung his leg into the jaw of an acrobat who had lunged for them.

“Listen!” yelled Koby. “All of you have exactly sixty seconds to leave! We are only here for _her_.” He pointed at Alvida. “That goes for all of you! Buggy the Clown and the rest of your crew, you have one minute to leave this tavern. If there are any of you still in here after one minute, there is a full squad on call waiting for you.” He held up the den den mushi.

Buggy looked perplexed.

Alvida didn’t move. She yawned broadly and took another sip of wine.

“Captain Alvida,” said Koby. “You are under arrest for kidnapping, piracy, false imprisonment and conspiracy against the World Government.”

“You government bastards have some nerve,” snarled a surly looking pirate in facepaint, holding a long whip. “You --”

He and two others dropped at Helmeppo’s feet, the kukuri knives bloodied.

Several pirates stood up and booked it from the tavern.

Alvida’s gaze did not blink. She was not even looking at him.

_She’s not afraid,_ Koby felt in his haki. _Between her powers and Buggy’s crew._

“What is all this about, Marine?’ Alvida said coolly, regarding her reflection in her glass of wine.“Forgive me if this feels a touch - _personal_.”

Several more pirates left.

“Forty seconds,” barked Helmeppo. “Times ticking, unless you want to face a full Marine squadron.”

“Buggy’s a bigger prize than I am,” said Alvida. “Why are you willing to let him walk and not me? Enlighten me, boy. This feels like a... _vendetta_. Did I kill your little brother in a battle? Leave you sad and broken after a one-night stand?”

A handful more pirates swiftly excited.

Koby could feel the energy of the rest of the crewmates. The situation was perturbing them. They knew this was something bigger, something external to them, and that they weren’t going to get themselves arrested over something that didn’t concern them. If the government was going to let them walk, then walk.

Buggy was looking from Alvida to Koby, clearly confused.

“I’m a rather disappointed by this reaction,” said Alvida. “This  _boy_ walks in and starts making announcements, and half your crew flees, Buggy. The worst of Impel Down can’t take a pair of Marine children? For shame.”

“What the devil is going on here?” Buggy growled at Koby. “What the hell are you after Alvida for?”

“Alvida, if you come quietly, we are willing to spare Buggy and your crew,” said Koby.

Alvida turned around in her seat, took a delicate sip of from the bottle of wine, and stared Koby full in the face.

“That is the stupidest proposal I have ever heard,” she said.

Koby felt his Emotion self surge into overdrive, feeling her emotions against his haki. She was no longer mildly annoyed. He _knew_ that look from back on her ship, and the cabin boy inside him was was quaking in terror.

“Why are you making this about me, child?” she said, her voice very deep. “I’ll say it again, Buggy is a bigger prize than me. So why are you here for _me_?”

“That is government business,” said Helmeppo. “We’re not here for Buggy. As for the rest of you, twenty seconds.”

Several other crewmates fled.

“Where have I seen you, boy?” said Alvida, raising an eyebrow. “You look familiar.”

Koby’s heart pounded. He felt Emotion Koby want to shrink into that tiny, useless cabin boy, quaking under her gaze, and he willed himself back to control.

“What a minute, aren’t you that boy from Marineford?” said the man with his hair on fire. “The one Akainu nearly killed. We saw him Buggy! What the hell is he doing here?”

“What?” said Buggy, twirling the knives in his disembodied hands. “What’s this? Here to capture those of us who evaded Marine clutches all those years ago?! Well the great Buggy-sama --!”

“This isn’t about _you_ ,” said Koby, almost desperately. “Please!”

“You have fifteen seconds to leave, or you’ll be taken into custody as well,” said Helmeppo. “Buggy, we’re giving you a chance. _Take_ it.”

“Captain, this isn’t worth it!”

A new voice cut across the tavern. A tall man with long black hair and a scarf had stood up, his hands clenched.

“Captain, she ditched you at Impel Down!” he said, pointing a finger at Alvida, rigidly. “She made us do it! She’s not loyal to you - she’s only here for herself! If they’re willing to let us go - then leave her! She left _you_!”

The shot made Koby jump, as the man dropped, clutching his stomach.

“CABAJI!” screamed Buggy.

Alvida had drawn a pistol so fast Koby hadn’t even known she was in possession of one. She took another drink of wine, her hand clenched against the neck of the bottle. Koby felt pure, intense rage from her, nauseating. Again, the small cabin boy inside of him trembled against a feeling that was all too familiar.

“Captain, please...” the man gasped. A second bullet sent him back to the floor.

“I will not abide mutiny, Buggy,” Alvida said, coolly over her smoking pistol. But Buggy was looking at her with a very different expression now.

“Alvida, is this true?”

“Shut up, Buggy.”

“Alvida, drop the gun,” said Koby, in a desperate attempt to regain control of the situation. His Observation was swimming madly between the rapidly escalating emotions in the room.

“Captain, I know that boy too!” said Cabaji, weakly from the floor. “ We saw him too, Captain...when we were all watching you…watching you fight at Marineford. That’s Marine Captain Koby…”

Alvida dropped the wine bottle. It shattered on the floor, wine splashing just short of Koby’s feet. Her composed, disdainful expression suddenly stark white as she stared at him.

_“Who_ are you?” she said, very slowly.

She was staring at Koby now, her face awash incredulity.

And Koby felt it.

She _knew_.

She reached a hand slowly behind the bar.

“Freeze!” shouted Koby.

Alvida did not freeze. She lifted, single-handedly, the iron mace from behind the bar, her eyes locked with his.

“My god,” whispered Helmeppo.

She knew now.

There was no going back.


	11. Chapter 11

_IMPEL DOWN: PRESENT DAY_

  
A little over a month or so had passed. Impel Down was in the initial steps of reconstruction. Koby’s paperwork was still gathering signatures from all the Vice Admirals. Impel Down’s staff had been for the most part receptive to the changes. Sadi-chan was wild as ever, but Koby was surprised that no one else seemed particularly upset that they were basically uprooting the entire prison - on the contrary, the staff seemed for the most part, relieved.

“I don’t have anything of note to report Alvida,” said Koby. “These things don’t happen overnight.”

“Oh how delightful,” said Alvida. “You’ve brought me a newspaper!”

“What? Oh, no - I just had this,” said Koby, looking perplexed at the newspaper.

“Hmmm...well surely you wouldn’t mind sharing?” she yawned.

“Can’t you get your own newspaper?” said Koby. “It’s just news.”

“I can, but the news is far more interesting when it can be shared and debated,” said Alvida. “Of course I could ask any of my numerous acquaintances to share the news with me, but none are so _informed_ and _involved_ as you are, Koby. Why would I trouble myself prattling with some guard when I could speak with _you_ ? The golden child of the new government.”

“You flatter me” said Koby dryly.

“Be thankful, I don’t flatter much,” said Alvida. “All I would like is to be able to share a cup of tea over the day’s politics with you. We can play that game of backgammon.”

“You still labor under the delusion we’re playing backgammon, Alvida.”

“At least share the news,” she sighed. “You’re a dreadful bore.”

“Things are a mess,” said Koby, holding the newspaper broadly. “We barely have a government. Helmeppo and I are trying to make sure people don’t get tortured, but there’s an obnoxious woman who is blackmailing me. Fleet Admiral Tsuru is trying to do her job but unfortunately nobody really wants to take a woman in her eighties very seriously. The Revolutionary Army is running the news and everyone is trying to come up with a new definition of piracy because we’re rewriting laws.” He folded the newspaper and tucked it into his back pocket. “Happy?”

“Re-writing the laws around piracy?” said Alvida brightly. “Oh that sounds excellent. Use that in your fancy paperwork to help my case.”

“Nice try,” said Koby. “We’ve decided there’s two kinds of pirates. People who get in a boat and go treasure hunting, and people who get in a boat and go treasure hunting and attack people. You fall in the latter category Alvida. I saw much of it in my youth, you forget.”

“Oh Koby, that was _ages_ ago, running shotgun to a warlord was much more lucrative,” said Alvida. “Your judgmental attitude continues to be unbecoming.”

“Ah, forgive me,” said Koby blandly. “You would prefer me cheerful and delighted that I am being blackmailed.

“I can be very civil when I want to be,” said Alvida. “I’d even share my nail polish with you if you came in here. This one would match your hair, see? It’s call _Come Hither.”_

Koby laughed. “‘Come Hither?” Nice try. Why would nail polish be called that?”

“No, it actually really is,” said Alvida, holding out the little pink bottle. “They’re all called things like that. _Come Hither. Oral Fixation. Frankly Scarlet._ See for yourself.”

Koby reluctantly drew up the bars and examined the lewdly named nail polish.

“Where do you get all of this?”

“A girl from the North Blue sends me trinkets once a month, and fan letters,” said Alvida, as Koby turned away. “You sure you don’t want to try it? Pink isn’t really my color, I tend to stick to reds.”

“I think that’s my cue to leave,” said Koby, starting to walk away.

“At least let me read you your horoscope!” said Alvida. “What’s your sign, Koby? I could never bother to remember your birthday when you were on my ship.”

“May 13th,” said Koby, automatically. “No wait, I-”

“Hmm, Taurus…” said Alvida, eagerly. “You may be expecting some exciting news, Taurus! Perhaps a windfall, the return of an old friend, or a promotion? Who knows! Your love life will be heating up too, don’t be afraid to try some new tricks in the bedroom! Oh my, how scandalous, perhaps I shouldn’t be reading this to you. Just remember to stay grounded and keep and open mind as you ride the tides of change!”

“Did you just make that up?” said Koby, turning back to to stare at her, chuckling in spite of himself.

“No dear, it's here on the back page of the paper.” said Alvida, looking up from a newspaper. “Have you never read your horoscopes?”

“You had an newspaper the whole time?” said Koby. “Why did you make such a fuss of asking me for mine?”

“This is yours, silly,” said Alvida.

Koby gawked at her.

“Please silly boy, pickpocketing is hardly a challenge for me,” she said, waving a hand, her shackles clanking. “You got too close and turned your back to me, it was easy. Hmmm, now for Pisces...romantic passions are flaring this week, heh, wouldn’t that be nice…”

Koby was inside the cell before he had even realized he had thrust the key into the door..

“Give it back,” he said.

It wasn’t about the newspaper at all. It was about her. It was about _boundaries_.

“Gladly, sailor boy,” said Alvida, smirking playfully up at him, draped across the couch. “But now that you’re finally in here….how about that game of backgammon?”

She had that satisfied look in her eyes, like she had when had corned him into agreeing to this nonsense in the first place.

Koby stared, incredulous, suddenly realizing what he had done. She had played those boundaries.

He wanted to be angry, and yet he was...

Indignant. Annoyed.

….and vaguely impressed.

“Okay, I give,” he said raising his hands. “Not bad.”

Even Alvida looked surprised.

* * *

“Now, _my_ backgammon board,” said Alvida, as she unfolded the splintering wooden box from under her couch. “Is made of mahogany and rosewood, with mother of pearl inlay. The pieces are gold and silver. Real velvet on the inside and the die cups, with dice made of onyx...to die for, really. Nothing like this old piece of trash.”

“Why aren’t we playing with your set?”

“My personal effects are all locked away, Koby. Obviously, I’m not allowed to have them.” said Alvida, laying the pieces across the board. “Fortunately I have been able to re-amass some necessities over the years, but this is all they would give me. Believe me, I’ve tried.”

“Necessities, of course,” said Koby, looking around the cell with its books, flowers and furnishings. “ _Only_ necessities.”

“Oh hush, don’t be patronizing,” said Alvida. “It’s very unattractive. Do you know how to play backgammon?”

“Of course.”

“I’m quite surprised you got me in here,” said Koby, in spite of himself. He had been trying to tune out the most of his Observation when he was around her, he clearly hadn’t felt her snatch his newspaper.

“Sleight of hand is one of the first tricks a thief learns. That and lockpicking. And I am _very_ good at both,” said Alvida, rolling the dice. “Really, such a fuss over the news. Your lovely Fleet Admiral Tsuru visits and brings Doflamingo the news, you know.”

“What?” said Koby incredulously. “No!”

“I swear it,” said Alvida, raising a hand, her shackles clanking. “She even lets him out for a stroll once in awhile. Not outside of course, just around Level Six. He follows her around like a lovesick teenager.”

“You are making this up,” said Koby, sliding his piece across the board.

“I swear on Roger’s grave,” she said. “Besides, you and your boyfriend are surveying the place, right? You ought to know who gets what special privileges. I do love gossip.”

She leaned back on the couch and began ticking off on her fingers. “Let’s see, Drake is pretty chummy with Magellan and Hannyabal, Marine history and all. Lafitte gets his oh-so-special eyeliner and lipstick sent in from the West Blue sent in...he’s _too good_ for those of us who just get regular contraband makeup. He is _not_ allowed tap shoes however,” she chuckled, moving her piece over Koby’s onto the next marker.

“You hear all this from the guards?” asked Koby, rolling the dice.

“Mhmmm, I have a couple whom have learned to trust me,” she said, smiling with lidded eyes. “Basil Hawkins does tarot readings fairly religiously for several staff members who are superstitious, they give him stuff for it. Doflamingo’s family has become fairly comfortable over the years, though none of them behave very well. Baccarat and Whitey Bay are both pretty popular with the gentleman, they get lots of fancy things, and supervised time outside - though of course they’re not in solitary.  Annnnd van Auger requests books on birds. I’m sure you could find out more if you wanted.”

“Fascinating,” said Koby, still not entirely sure he believed her as he slid his piece over hers.

“I do try to be informed,” said Alvida, waving the newspaper. “I can hardly court visitors all the time. It’s called solitary confinement because I have such dangerous information. So I try to make the most of what I can find out. Hmmmm, not bad,” she added, moving her piece onto the triangle next to Koby’s. “Of course, one never knows what to believe anymore these days. So much disarray.”

“Well, the revolutionary army has been a great asset in establishing freedom of the press,” said Koby.

“Yes, but it will take some time for the people to trust what they read,” said Alvida, rifling through the newspaper as she shifted her piece two rows down. “That’s how rumors get started…” she added, raising her eyebrows. “Rumors about even the most upstanding of Marines.”

“Alvida, I’m doing what you ask, begrudgingly,” said Koby, fighting a swell of anger. “I’m even in here playing backgammon with you. You telling the staff here about our relationship will not get your out of here. Taking down one Marine out of pettiness does not absolve you of a life of crime.”

“For the love of Roger, you’re so dramatic,” said Alvida. “So noble and pure. Yes, please tell me more about my tragic lifetime of crime and sin. Perhaps if you say more self-righteous things my wicked black heart will be overcome with sadness.”

Koby sighed, and rolled the dice. Alvida grinned as she beared off two of her pieces, turning and flipping through a few more pages of the newspaper.

“Oh heavens, are they still running that drivel _Sora, Warrior of the Sea?”_

“Hey now, Sora is _very_ popular!” said Koby, defensively. “They have been printing re-runs for a few years now.”

“Of course _you_ like it, you goody-two shoes, they wrote bullshit like that to get kids to join the Marines. Sora is Marine propaganda,” said Alvida, dryly. “Sora was a woman, but that got changed quick when they wrote the comics.”

“What? Really?”

“Go read about the Germa kingdom, as in the _history,_ not the nonsense that gets shown in the newspaper. Women get written out of everything,” said Alvida, rolling the dice.

“Hey, we have Tsuru in charge now at least,” said Koby, bearing off one if his pieces.

“About damn time,” said Alvida. “How long did Garp and Sengoku make her sit on the sidelines? Years. That woman should have been running things ages ago. Maybe we wouldn’t have lost so many good people out of of this hell hole.”

She looked very pointedly at Koby. Koby felt a needle of agony creep into his stomach, as Luffy’s empty cell swam into his mind.

“You win,” said Koby quickly as Alvida rounded the last of her pieces the board. Alvida looked very pleased, fanning herself with the large ostrich plumed fan.

“I think I’ll going then,” said Koby, standing up.

“Thank you for indulging a bit of time with your old captain,” purred Alvida. “Koby, would you be a dear and quickly bring me some of the strawberries in the staff room?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“The staff is having a lovely strawberry dessert or something like that,” said Alvida, gesturing vaguely, her cuffs clinking. “One of the guards promised me they would bring me some.”

“Great. Then get them to do it,” said Koby.

“Derision doesn’t become you, Koby,” said Alvida. “What’s trotting up to the staff room quickly?”

“No,” said Koby. “I said that I'm not running errands for you.”

“Koby, don’t be petty,” said Alvida, narrowing her eyes.

Koby turned to leave.

“Now listen here, cabin boy-” said Alvida, standing up, her hands clenched.

“No,” said Koby. “Good night.”

Koby shut the door, the click in the lock ringing. He could feel her stare all the way down the hallway. He didn’t dare let his emotions and his Observation whatever was in that intensity of hers that followed him down the hall into the lift.

Those words crept back into his head.

_“Maybe we wouldn’t have lost so many good people out of of this hell hole.”_

The thought that he could have been sitting with Luffy over a piece of meat tugged at his chest, weighing his footsteps.

Instead he was drinking tea with a woman he hated.

* * *

Koby did go to the staff room, out of some uncharacteristically vindictive desire to the eat whatever had been set aside for Alvida.

Helmeppo was in there, chatting with some of the guards.

“Rear Admiral! How are things going?” said one of them warmly upon him entering.

Koby was overall relieved that the staff did not take him and Helmeppo to be a nuisance for coming in and essentially overturning their entire workplace. On the contrary, a majority of them seemed to be fairly pleased with the changes that were being made.

“Koby, you’ll never believe this,” muttered Helmeppo. “You thought Alvida had things nice? Lafitte gets high-end eyeliner and lipstick sent in to him, he has a contact just for that. And don’t get me started on Doflamingo’s wild family.”

Koby snorted into his coffee.

“I was just saying to the Commodore here,” said a staff member. “I can finally sleep at night again knowing I don’t have to get up and torture people in the morning.”

“Yeah, and the heads think very highly of you,” said another, a grateful smile on his face. “Well Domino’s not thrilled, but she’s not about to complain about it.”

“What?” said Helmeppo. “Domino has been incredibly helpful to us. Everyone has, all of the staff. I mean, Sadi has been a little ‘dramatic’ about the changes, but otherwise -”

“Tch, Sadi’s fine, she just wants her pets taken care of, and to get to keep her arsenal of toys,” chuckled a woman, leaning on a chair.  “Nah, the one you wanna watch out for is Domino. Anyway, all these changes, it might seem like its in opposition of what Impel Down is known for, but it's for the better.”

“Thanks,” said Koby, pouring himself a cup of coffee. _A whole lot of good that had done Luffy,_ he thought.

He sat down on the couch, feeling drained. He paused a moment, it looked very familiar.

“Pardon me, if this is unrelated,” he said. “But doesn’t the prisoner down in one of the Level Four solitary cells have a couch like this?”  

“Oh, you mean Alvida?” said one of the staff. “Yeah! We gave her one of our old couches.”

“Oh, do tell why,” said Helmeppo tersely, drinking his coffee with raised eyebrows.

“We switch them out of the staff rooms every few years or so; they get worn down pretty quickly,” said another. “They’re all the same, she’d been begging for some kind of furniture, guess we figured give her an old couch instead of just tossing it in the furnace with the rest of the junk.”

“We gave her a nice couch though!!” said the first man quickly. “Not the gross one from upstairs that was covered in chemical burns from Magellan sitting on it all the time. We gave her the one with the _least_ coffee stains.”

“Yeah, Doflamingo got the upstairs one!” laughed the woman.

“Well he’s too tall for it, so it just looks rather silly.”

“Delightful,” said Helmeppo, looking wholly unimpressed.

“If this is an issue,” said one of the guards hesitantly. “I mean, I suppose if we’re honest, we might be a little indulgent with a few of the prisoners…”

“Ha!” snorted the female guard into her coffee. “Indulgent? You bring Cinnamon her ‘morning coffee’ with breakfast nearly every other day!”

“And you bring Baccarat that fancy conditioner!”

“Well you’re over there making sure our tap dancing friend has his couture makeup.”

“Lafitte is...v-very persuasive! Even without his devil fruit powers!”

“I do suppose we might have gotten a little lax on a few things over the years,” said an older-looking staff member with a mane of grizzled hair, leaning on the couch next to Koby. “Some of these things got a little more relaxed when Hannyabal took over. I suppose in the case of someone like Alvida, she gets barely other privileges because she’s in solitary, so we might be a bit more… _generous.”_

“A _bit_?” muttered Helmeppo.

“I mean, some books to pass the time,” said the guard, with a bit of a sheepish shrug. “A few things so she wasn’t sleeping on the floor... -”

“Oh, you just like her _feet_ , Leopold,” giggled the woman into her coffee. “Her _smooth_ feet. Do her feet tell you all her deep dark secrets? Do they tell you naughty things?”

“If this is a problem, Rear-Admiral,” cut in another staff member, apparently in an attempt to spare his colleague further embarrassment. “We can make some adjustments.”

“No, it’s fine,” said Koby, thinking that if he made them take Alvida’s stuff away she would probably piss her off and put him at risk.

“It’s kind of sad,” Koby said quietly, as he left the staff room with Helmeppo.

“That the world’s greatest prison has half its staff fencing contraband all day for their little crew of favorites?” chuckled Helmeppo. “Well it's not the best look, but I suppose it's better than torture.”

But that wasn’t what was on Koby’s mind.

To think the woman he had feared….and _still_ feared, the woman who was once co-captain to a warlord, covered in jewels and finery - had now been reduced to lording over scraps of old coffee stained couch, a pile of books and other junk, and some strawberries from the staff room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but for real though...Frankly Scarlet was the nail color I used to use for my Alvida cosplay. I completely, 100% made up "Come Hither."  
> Then I googled it for fun and there IS nail polish named "Come Hither" AND its PINK. 
> 
> Leopold von Sacher-Masoch wrote "Venus in Furs." Considered naming him after Gregor after the story, but I just liked Leopold better.


	12. Chapter 12

WORLD ECONOMIC TIMES: SPECIAL REPORT  
  
Pirate Buggy the Clown will be sworn in today as a new Warlord in service of the World Government. Buggy will be replacing Jinbei, recently defected from his position as warlord – see story page 4.

It is widely believed that Buggy was one of the masterminds behind the recent Impel Down breakout – see story page 6. Buggy the Clown had been arrested previously for trying to break into a Marine base. Informed sources believe that he was trying to infiltrate the base to aid support efforts in the rescue of Portgas D. Ace - see story page 5.

Buggy the Clown heralds from an extremely prestigious legacy. He is known to be a long-time rival and personal friend of none other than Red-Haired Shanks. He is also a former crew member of none other than the Pirate King himself, Gold Roger. It is rumored that Shanks and Buggy have a tenuous alliance to protect the East Blue with their combined might and power. An insider commented that the World Government is delighted and relieved that such an incredibly powerful and well-connected pirate is willing to take up the mantle of warlord and cooperate with justice for the greater good.

“He stood there and yelled at Shanks. Who the hell does that?” said the highly informed insider. “You just don’t yell at Red-Haired Shanks. What kind of clown does that? That man is fearless…or really, really stupid.”

Joining Buggy in the swearing in ceremony were his personal allies Galdino and “Iron Mace” Alvida. Galdino, alias Mr. 3, was formerly affiliated with Baroque Works, the criminal organization founded by former warlord Sir Crocodile. “Iron Mace” Alvida, is an East Blue pirate with whom Buggy has held a longstanding alliance. Gossip columns have been speculating the exact nature of their relationship and many believe that they are lovers, or else in a polyamorous tryst with several crew members - see special feature, page 9 “ _Love on the High Seas.”_  

Master Chief Petty Officer Koby was not present at the swearing in ceremony. Rumors circulated that Koby was refusing to attend out of protest in the candidate selection, but his partner Chief Petty Officer Helmeppo informed the press that Koby was still recovering from his ordeal at Marineford and needed to rest. The World Economic Times wishes him a speedy recovery and commends him for his bravery.

* * *

IMPEL DOWN: PRESENT DAY

  
Koby returned about three weeks later.

The expansions were going as planned. They had already dug up the forest of spikes and were determining relocating the beasts of level two to various Marine branches, either for combat or retirement. There were even a handful of civilians who were offering to foster the manticores as exotic pets. To Koby’s surprise, Sadi-chan cared deeply about the animals in Impel Down, so finally there was finally something to distract her from the fact that the government was now confiscating her collection of floggers. Hannyabal, Magellan, Saldeath and Domino all, at least appeared, in compliance.

The corridors still whispered with Luffy’s voice.

He didn’t want to be there.  He didn’t want to see _her_.

The walk down to Alvida’s wretched little hole (well, he supposed he couldn’t call it that, it had furniture) felt like an eternity of stifling heat and dread.

“Well now, hello there, sailor boy,” Alvida purred, lounging on her makeshift bed and looking up at Koby. The cell smelled very strongly of nail polish; her toenails and fingernails glistening in the dull light. “Do tell me, what news have you brought me today?”

She was skimming through a newspaper, Koby was relieved that she would not be harassing him to provide one, at the very least.

“The paperwork has cleared through most of the Vice Admiral staff members, within the next few weeks I should have almost all the signatures it needs to move ahead to the main Admirals,” said Koby, tiredly.

“That sounds quite excellent,” cooed Alvida. “Won’t you come in and sit down?”

She sat up and patted the couch expectantly, eyebrows raised.

_Shishishi - Koby! Are you gonna come in?_

It felt like a knife to the chest, to see her pert and preening….when Luffy...

She would keep pestering if he didn’t. He didn’t have the energy or the spirit to be resistant.

“I will come and sit down, Alvida,” he said, resignedly.

“Why Koby, you needn’t look so melancholy about it,” she said. “Few decline to sit in the presence of a queen.”

Koby was not feeling particularly playful or like being teased. He briefly recalled the staff room conversation from the last time he and Helmeppo had been there.

“Alvida, you’re a queen of _what?_ ” he deadpanned. “Some makeup, some books and an old couch that they pulled out of the staff room? It’s junk.”

Alvida’s eyes flashed, her cheeks flared pink. Koby felt a sudden spike of emotion from her, his haki caught off guard. But it passed, and suddenly she was back to her usual self.

“Well Koby, as I’ve said before, it's not _exactly_ how I pictured myself retiring,” she said, her nostrils flared. She had picked up the the ostrich plumed fan and was fanning herself rather vigorously.  “Just who exactly is responsible for that now?”

“Oh, and how did you picture that?”

“Hmmm….digging up my retirement fund, all pirates have one, you know,” she said, reclining on the couch with a wink. “Hmmm, shooting Buggy in the head, digging up _his_ retirement fund, and spending my twilight years travelling and drinking men under the table...teaching young girls how to pick locks, mold keys and wield medieval weaponry. Someone has to teach young women the difference between a morning star and a mace and how to use both for practical purposes….self-defense, war, piracy, castration, the possibilities are endless.”

“Delightful, Alvida.”

“Speaking of Buggy, do you know what the old fool is up to these days?” she asked, thumbing through the newspaper.

“Buggy?” repeated Koby. “He’s a Yonkou, didn’t you know? He’s taken over most of Blackbeard’s and -”

He paused, swallowing, his throat suddenly feeling very full.  

“Blackbeard and Luffy’s old territories, after Luffy took out Blackbeard.”

Alvida rolled her eyes. “That bastard. He knows how to stumble into greatness like no other. I like to imagine he’s going to come get me at some point, but I know that’s not realistic.”

“What was the deal with you two?” asked Koby, vaguely curious.

“He was an individual who was very useful to me,” said Alvida.

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

“So you two were just using each other?” said Koby.

“More or less,” said Alvida. “Our partnership was one of manipulation and benefits, primarily with me doing the manipulation and reaping the benefits.”

She glanced up from the paper, eyebrows raised. “Of course, that didn’t stop the newspapers from suggesting we were fucking each other. Apparently no woman can sail under the jolly roger of her own volition, there always has to be a man involved. ”

“You’re horrible,” said Koby. “What about nakama?”

“You young people and your grand ideals of loyalty and magical friendships,” yawned Alvida.

“You’ve never cared about anyone, Alvida?”

“That is untrue, Koby,” said Alvida. “I care about myself. I care about how those around me can be useful to me.”

Koby groaned.

“Child, did you ever read the old Captain Wolf comics in the newspaper?” asked Alvida, abruptly, as she skimmed through the paper. She had paused on that week’s installment of _Sora, Warrior of the Sea_.

Koby blinked at her. “Come again?”

“Hmmm, perhaps you are too young for it,” said Alvida, pursing her lips. “It was a comic that ran in the World Economic Times for some time after Roger’s death. It’s about a pirate Captain and his crew. They replaced it with _Sora_ here.”

“That doesn’t ring a bell,” said Koby, wondering why she was changing the subject. “Captain Wolf? It’s a comic?”

“Yes, Captain Wolf and his merry band of scallywags!”

“Maybe I’ve _heard_ of it?” said Koby, puzzled. He thought for a moment, vaguely recalling something he’d once heard Garp talk about. “Does he have this Marine who’s always chasing him?”

“Yes!” said Alvida clapping her hands, her eyes lighting up girlishly. Koby wasn’t quite sure he had ever seen her look that way. “That’s the one! Old Admiral Zenitaga could never keep up with Captain Wolf and his crew! There was Gomen the swordsman, Gijen the sharpshooter, Fumiko the thief...”

“I _think_ I’ve heard about it?” said Koby, slowly. “But I’ve never seen it. They definitely don’t run it anymore.” “

“Of course they don’t run it anymore,” said Alvida rolling her eyes. “The World Government banned Wolf because it made piracy look glamorous, and because it was too raunchy for little virgin minds like yours.”

“Well a story about pirates having a good time and escaping the Marines probably wasn’t the sort of message they wanted to put in the newspaper,” said Koby. “That’s why they ran Sora.”

“I don’t want to hear about that Sora drivel!” said Alvida, waving her hand dismissively, her seastone cuffs clanking. “Honestly, your generation has no taste. A superhero Marine, honestly...what a dull and obvious idea.”

“I had no idea you had such a vendetta against Sora,”

“Because Wolf was _better_. Wolf wasn’t pushing some agenda to enlist in the Marines,” said Alvida, clearly enjoying herself. “Wolf was out to steal the greatest treasures of the world! He would leave his calling card letting the Marines know where he would strike next-”

“But why would he do that?” said Koby, with a bit of a smile. “What kind of pirate tells the Marines where they are? He doesn’t sound like a very good pirate if he has to _ask_ Marines to come and chase him.”

“Have you no imagination?” said Alvida, her hands stretched as much as her cuffs would allow. “It was all about the _chase_ for Wolf! He stole for the thrill and the challenge! And what good is a challenge without a worthy opponent? Wolf might have always been one step ahead of Admiral Zenitaga, but they were worthy adversaries! But that being said, Fumiko was my personal favorite.”

“Okay, so she was the thief, right?” said Koby. “That seems kind of redundant. You have a swordsman, a sharpshooter, and then...just a thief? If they’re pirates aren’t they all thieves?” Koby found himself oddly enjoying doing a bit of the teasing back for once.

“Really! So critical of something you’ve never even read!” said Alvida. She was smiling, genuinely. It was an unusual look for her.

“Fumiko was so much more than just a thief. She was a spy, she was a fighter, and she was a damn good sailor; she could sail anything. Most importantly she was out for _herself_ . Fumiko was loyal to Wolf, when it benefitted _her._ When it was _useful_ to her. And when it was more useful for her to take the loot and run, or strike a deal with Zenitaga, then she did. Her loyalty was to _herself_.”

“But that’s not how nakama should work,” said Koby.

“All this romanticization of nakama and dreams,” sighed Alvida. “Everyone has to have some grand, magical dream, and a bevy of perfect little friends. You wanted to be a hero. I just wanted to be a woman who only had to answer to herself. A woman who was self-sufficient. I wanted control, I wanted freedom.  That’s not always easy for a woman to come by, Koby,” she added with raised eyebrows.

“Is this, what you wanted?” asked Koby, looking around the cell.

Alvida’s gaze turned icy very suddenly. There was an uncomfortable silence.

“I think you know the answer to that, Rear Admiral.” She laid a delicate stress on his title, her eyes narrowed.

Koby swallowed, refusing to let himself be cowed by her. He shut his Observation Haki away, walling up his Emotion self, not letting the cabin boy in him quake under her gaze.

“So that’s what this is?” said Koby, standing up. “This game you’re playing? Get you out of here, come and visit you, it’s about control? Controlling me, just like you did all those years ago? And using that to your get your freedom, that you believe you're so entitled to?" 

Alvida’s cheeks flared suddenly scarlet.

“Well, what a fascinating conclusion. How clever we are,” she hissed. Her fingers were rigid, curled in their shackles, as if resisting the urge strike him.

Koby stood up to leave, refusing to give her the satisfaction of continuing to antagonize him. Talking about old comics was one thing, but he had had enough of her thinly veiled threats and intimidation.

“Control,” she said quietly, reclining on the couch and tossing her hair. “Sure.”

She was not looking at him. Koby looked down at the keys in his hands, his hand on the lock of the door, and her eyes slowly followed. His haki felt a swell of intense desperation, envy, _hunger_.

“I suggest you get a move on, cabin boy,” Alvida said, quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...it's a Lupin reference. I really hope people get it.


	13. Chapter 13

KARAI BARI ISLAND : LILITH’S TAVERN, APPROXIMATELY 10 YEARS AGO

“FULL SQUAD TO THE SOUTHWEST PORT OF KARAI BARI,” Helmeppo shouted into the den den mushi. “PIRATES ARE FLEEING THE PREMISES, DO NOT ENGAGE IN THE TAVERN. ARREST ON SITE, DO _NOT_ ENGAGE IN THE TAVERN.”

The mere handful of Buggy’s crew that had lingered was dragging Cabaji’s body out the door.

“GALDINO! GET MY FEET!” yelled Buggy. The man with the flaming hair scooped Buggy’s feet off the ground and Buggy soared into the air like a giant curtain. “WE’RE GETTING OUT OF HERE!” he shouted, swooping out the door.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” screamed Alvida. “YOU BASTARDS!”

Galdino ran for the door, Buggy’s massive fabricated form blocking the doorway. Alvida had thrown off her sandals in an attempt to follow them, but a soupy white substance quickly sealed the door shut behind them.

“How convenient,” said Helmeppo, quickly stepping in front of the door, running his finger along the seal. “Looks like, wax? Guess we won’t have to worry about anyone barging in to hear something they shouldn’t, for now.”

Alvida was staring them down now, her hand locked around her mace.

“Is it _really_ you then, you little brat?” she said slowly, her voice the deathly calm that sent chills down Koby’s spine. “After all this time, you’ve come for me. Is that it?”

“I-I have,” said Koby, his hands raised next to Helmeppo’s knives. “Your crew has abandoned you, Alvida. You can make this easy on yourself and come quietly.”

She laughed, high and mirthless, revulsion tingeing her voice. “That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. You think I’m about to stand here and take orders from my worthless little cabin boy? You’re out of your damn mind, _brat_.”

She swung the mace high, and Koby threw himself sideways with _Soru_ as it came crashing down into the floor, shattering the floorboards in a flurry of wood, spikes and splinters.

She raised her mace at Helmeppo who quickly countered with his knives, but she was strong and the mace was twice as heavy. She flung him to the floor, the knives flying.

“ _Soru!_ ”

The kick Koby had blitzed glanced right off her body, and he went skidding across the floor into several chairs.

“Hitting me isn’t going to work, cabin boy,” Alvida snarled, raising her flintlock. “Try something better.”

Koby dodged the bullet, his Observation alerting him to duck.

“Helmeppo, catch!” Koby shouted, flinging the knives back at him, as Helmeppo hoisted himself up from behind the smashed bar.

Helmeppo caught the knives in mid-air and spun, slashing Alvida in the arm.

Helmeppo froze, bewildered, as Alvida held her arm fast against the knives, staring him down.

Nothing had happened. The knives could not penetrate her skin.

She was blocking the blades with her own arm.

“Are you done?” she deadpanned.

The mace hit Helmeppo in the stomach, her other arm that wasn’t blocking his knives finding an easy opening.

“Helmeppo!” Koby yelled, as he dropped.

Koby ducked as Alvida sent another bullet his way, and he quickly activated _Soru_ to duck behind the bar as another bullet tailed him.

 _Come on_ , he thought, focusing all of his energy into his right fist.

“You couldn’t even come to face me one on one, could you, cabin boy?” laughed Alvida, bringing her mace smashing down upon the bar, shattering it into pieces around Koby. “Had to make it two against one? Now that’s hardly fair!”  

He dodged another swing from her mace, his Observation desperately trying to maintain emotional balance against her terrifying, snarl of a voice that sounded far too familiar. He ducked behind a table, willing his hand to harden.

“Still running and hiding? Haven’t grown out of being a coward?”  

 _Come on_ , Koby willed desperately, channeling every ounce of focus into his fist. _Please…._

A heated sensation suddenly filled his fingertips, a slick black sheen spreading down to his wrist.

“Yes!” he cried. “Let’s see your devil fruit handle this!”

Koby leapt up to face her as she swung the mace where he had be crouching seconds before, ducking beneath her arm and striking her square in the jaw.

Her head snapped back and she whirled backwards, skidding on her slick feet as she fell and slid across the floor.

“YES!” Helmeppo yelled, hauling himself upright against the bar, clutching his stomach.

Koby stared triumphantly, as the black grit of armament faded from his fist. She was sprawled across the floor, several broken chairs scattered in her wake, unmoving.

“Helmeppo…” Koby whispered, disbelieving. “We-we…”

He stopped, the words halting in his throat.

Alvida slowly stood up and stared at him down, her hand tight around the handle of her mace.

Koby suddenly felt his hand go very cold.

“No way,” whispered Helmeppo.

Her face was perfectly clear, unmarked by the iron-clad fist that Koby had just struck her with.

“She shouldn’t be standing,” said Helmeppo, gaping. “Someone like her doesn’t take a haki-coated punch to the face and stand.”

Alvida spat on the ground, tinged dark red.

“Oh dear, you made me bite my tongue,” she said, disdainfully, digging her mace into the ground. The floorboards cracked.

“Did you think Armament would work on me, Koby?” she said, her voice dark. “You’re not playing with a logia, boy.”

“But...but we’ve seen haki users punch Luffy-san,” said Koby. “What…?”

“Oh please, don’t compare my powers to someone like that rubber brat,” said Alvida, slowly withdrawing several bullets from her coat and reloading her flintlock. “Rubber is strong, flexible, but not impenetrable, not _immune_ to damage.”

Koby stared, dumbfounded, as she stretched her arm and aimed her own pistol at her chest. She fired, and the bullet rocketed off her body, grazing Koby’s hair as he ducked out of the way.

“But _I_ am.”

She was in front of him suddenly, the speed of her slick feet astounding, catching his Observation off guard. Koby tried to dodge, but he knew he was already too late, as away she slammed his head into what was left of the bar.

“The New World is so fixated on who can throw the biggest punch,” she laughed. “Rokushiki, Armament, Haki, Goken, all a battle for the strongest blade, the fiercest fist…”

She smashed his face into the bar and the wood splintered underneath Koby’s scrabbling fingers. His vision was swimming, as she yanked his hair, her fingernails digging into his scalp.

“They all mean _nothing_ if they cannot _strike_ their target,” she hissed in his ear.

Helmeppo lunged and grabbed Alvida by the hair, the one thing part of her that was not slippery, yanking her off of Koby. She shrieked and spun on the spot, smashing her mace again into Helmeppo's stomach, sending him flying back into Koby against the bar, which was little more than a pile of wood now.

“How dare you! This is not some petty children’s squabble!” she snarled, running a hand through her hair.

“What was it we said about her not being a threat?” groaned Helmeppo, hauling Koby to his feet.

“Y-yeah, just some nobody from the East Blue,” Koby muttered, blinking rapidly and trying to clear his head. Blood was streaming down his face.

Koby suddenly floundered and dropped to the ground. Baffled, he tried to stand. His legs didn’t seem to want to support him, sliding out from underneath him. He grabbed hold of a bar stool that had been knocked amongst the debris for support, but he couldn’t hold it, it slipped free of his hands and he fell onto the ground, slick and slippery.

“What the hell?” yelled Helmeppo, trying to stab one of his Katakuri knives into the floor for support, only to have them glance off the floor, before he too fell, his legs slipping out from underneath him.

But the floor was wood.

Koby stared perplexed at Alvida, who was still standing, barefooted on the strangely glossy floorboards.

Even she looked surprised. And then Koby felt a great surge of rage from her, of determination, and the slickness spread across the floor, the walls, the scattered tables and chairs, coating them in a glossy sheen.

There were those that said that devil fruits harbored actual demons in them.

If such was the case, the demon inside of Alvida was reacting out of instinct.

It had _Awakened_.

Alvida shot at the two of them, whirling her mace like a flail, and Koby barely had time to blitz out of the way, dragging Helmeppo with him. He tried to duck behind a table, but the slick floor sent them both toppling over each other, as Helmeppo barely managed to deflect a pair of bullets with his knives.

“I’m reloading again boys,” said Alvida, haughtily, twirling her flintlock and spinning the chamber. “Why don’t you take a breather, you look tired.”

“This is no good,” said Helmeppo, clutching his stomach. He had been struck by the mace twice now. “ We literally can’t touch her. Armament is worthless if it can’t actually hit her skin. She’s not a Logia. We need to _subdue_ her.”

“Helmeppo,” Koby whispered. “I think I have an idea. Can you get out of here? Get back outside?”

“I can try, we can’t even stand up in here!”

“Get back to where we were, listen -”

“Times up, cabin boy!” The bullet narrowly missed Koby’s head, had his Observation not alerted him in time.

_“Sky Walk!”_

If the ground was unable to support him lest he slip and fall, Koby would take the battle to the air. He certainly couldn’t do very much indoors, but he could stay off the ground, as Alvida’s glossy territory of slickness expanded with each step she took.

He darted in the air to the back of the tavern.

She was tailing him, smashing stools, tables, chairs, everything in her path, the glossy sheen spreading before her like ice. Koby was astonished she could keep up with him.

 _Just a little farther._.. he thought.

He reached the back wall of the tavern as Alvida swung her mace and he darted out of the way at the last second. Her mace struck the back wall and the wood shattered into a fray of splinters. The wall collapsed, sunlight streaming in.

“GET OUT!” Koby yelled to Helmeppo. Helmeppo was desperately trying to claw and stab his way out of the increasingly slippery bar with his knives. He flung himself outside.

“And where do you think you’re going?!” hissed Alvida, flinging her mace after him.

Koby shot down from the ceiling and kicked the mace out of the way. It smashed into the wall, widening the opening.

“Hey! Your target is me!” shouted Koby as he touched down to the floor.

He fell, completely unable to hold footing, and launched himself out the hole after Helmeppo.

He jumped back into the sky, grateful for the fresh air and an expanded battlefield where he wouldn’t be bound by a ceiling.

 _Just follow me_ , he willed her.

If he could not take her on the ground, he would stay in the sky. Sure enough, she emerged from the splintered wood. Without the limitation of the tavern roof, Koby now shot ten, twenty, thirty feet into the air and spun his leg down, diving for her.

She did not move as he came careening back to earth towards her, every ounce of focus willed into his leg. He could feel it tingling, hardening, maybe, just _maybe_ Armament -

The kick slipped against her shoulder, and he went crashing to the ground. His extended leg met slick, glossy dirt that immediately repelled him, and he cried out as he heard his ankle crack.

Alvida smashed her mace into his shoulder, pinning him to the ground, and he shouted in pain.

“Know your place,” she snarled, digging the spikes into his shoulder. “On the ground.”

She drew her pistol, and aimed it at Koby’s head.

“I’m ending this, _cabin boy,_ ” she said.  

And then she screamed, as Helmeppo flung an entire wine barrels’ worth of seawater onto her.

She dropped the gun, gasping and heaving, her sodden clothes clinging to her.

Blood was streaming from Koby’s shoulder as he pushed himself back to his feet, his broken ankle barely holding him. He could stand again though; the seawater negated the effect of her Awakening, washing the ground clean of the slick glaze.

With the last strength in his good leg, blitzed from the ground.

_“Sky Walk!”_

He was above her now. She was disoriented, between the seawater and trying to see where he had gone.

“FIGHT ME HEAD ON, YOU COWARD!” she screamed, swinging her mace wildly at Helmeppo.

“HELMEPPO!” shouted Koby as he flung himself downwards. “THROW ME!” He had no grounding foot to kick from, nor could he kick with a broken ankle.

Helmeppo grabbed him, catching his momentum as he plummeted from the sky, and swung him straight for Alvida.

Koby thrust his one good leg into her chest, slamming her into the ground.

She gasped, all breath expelled from her as she clutched her ribs through sodden clothes.

Her hand went slack on the handle of her mace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yeah...this is probably the chapter where people might argue with me the most on things.
> 
> Soooo until we have a definitive answer as to if Mihawk can cut Buggy with haki, why haki coated blades couldn't cut the birdcage, if haki can break Bartolomeo's barrier or not...then I'm banking on a fruit who's main component is that it is impenetrable (like Barty's barrier) being immune to armament.  
> Say I'm wrong but this question has split multiple discords, forums, threads, polls, etc.  
> Also its my fanfic. So I'm writing it my way. (Like having a flintlock that can fire multiple rounds.)


	14. Chapter 14

WORLD ECONOMIC TIMES: SPECIAL REPORT

“Iron Mace” Alvida, affiliated with former warlord Captain Buggy the Clown, was arrested yesterday on Karai Bari island, along with twenty-four other crew members formerly of the Buggy Pirate Delivery Service.

 _“PLEASE! TAKE ME! SPARE MY CREW!”_ she cried, falling to her knees before the stalwart form of Marine Captain Koby. “We are no match for the hero of Rocky Port! I beg of you take me and spare my lovers!”

Alvida put up a brief but ultimately fruitless struggle to allow her comrades time to escape before she was easily subdued by Captain Koby and Lieutenant Commander Helmeppo.

“I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN I WAS NOT MATCH FOR THESE RIGHTEOUS PILLARS OF JUSTICE!” she sobbed, as she was led away in chains.

“We have no comment,” said Lieutenant Helmeppo, who suffered absolutely no injuries in battle. “The prisoner is not to speak to anyone under any circumstances.  That especially includes the press.”

* * *

IMPEL DOWN: PRESENT DAY, APPROXIMATELY THREE WEEKS LATER

  
One foot in front of the other.

Koby willed his feet down the tiny little hallway. The stonework and cells of level four were becoming all too familiar to him.

He could remember the walk down to Level Six by heart, which turns by which cells, where to turn in that winding maze --

He stopped, his fingernails digging into his palms. He willed away his Emotion self, shutting it off.

Impel Down was continuing its renovations as planned, all things considered.

Koby wished he could say Alvida’s paperwork was going as planned.

When he drew up to her cell he found her attempting to pluck her eyebrows with her fingernails in a small dusty hand mirror.

“Hello, Alvida.” said Koby, resignedly.

“Well here there, sailor boy,” she said. “I do wish you would have waited until I was presentable before dropping by.”

She was having little success at plucking her eyebrows, her face scrunched up in the dull mirror. The chain on her handcuffs kept hitting her in the face. It might have actually been rather comical in a different scenario.

“Ah, forgive me,” said Koby, with a bit of a smile in spite of himself. “Why don’t you tell me your usual eyebrow maintenance schedule for next time, so I can plan my visit accordingly.”

“Oh my god, Koby, was that a joke?” said Alvida, looking at him in surprise. “You _actually_ told a joke. You do have a personality in there! What else can you do?”

Koby made a vague noise, involuntarily, that might have been some semblance of a laugh.

“Can you not have tweezers?” he asked.

“No,” sighed Alvida forlornly. “Can’t have hair pins either. I’ll pick locks with them.”

“I’m hardly surprised,” said Koby, opening the door and sitting down.

“I mean, if you wanted to _bring_ me tweezers and supervise my eyebrow maintenance --”

“No,” said Koby.  

“Thought so,” muttered Alvida, putting own the mirror. “Well now child, what news have you brought me?”

“There are still one or two more signatures we need from our current Vice-Admirals,” said Koby. “But I anticipate I will be seeing them at a meeting soon, I can ensure that gets taken care of. But that’s what we’re waiting on right now.”

Alvida regarded him with lidded eyes. “Hmmm...I suppose I can be patient. But if I get the feeling you’re dragging this out -”

“I assure you I’m not,” said Koby, quickly.

“Good boy,” said Alvida, smirking. “Koby, I was rather wondering if would you be a dear and unlock my cuffs?”

“ _What?”_ Koby balked.

“Only for a moment, I know there are rules. I’m going to bruise my face if I keep plucking my eyebrows this way.”

_“Can you unlock my cuffs? My nose itches, I haven’t been able to pick it all week!”_

_“That’s what you’re worried about Luffy-san?”_

_“Pleeaassse…”_

_“You know I will, Luffy-san…”_

Koby gaped. “Absolutely not, Alvida. That is absurd.”

“Koby, what could I _possibly_ do?” sighed Alvida. “I am in a cell in the bottom of Impel Down with a Rear Admiral staring me down. The door is locked. What on earth could I possibly do?”

“I don’t know, you could turn the entire cell into an ice rink,” said Koby, dryly.

“My devil fruit abilities do not involve ice, silly boy, that is the wrong devil fruit.”

“Fine, you’ll turn the cell into _butter_ or whatever your ridiculous power is, and slide your way out!” said Koby.

“Dear boy, I do not know if I will ever be able to Awaken again, it’s not something one turns off and on easily,” said Alvida, wistfully. “If I did somehow manage Awakening again, I highly doubt it would be in the middle of a prison cell underwater. Be thankful you got to witness such a momentous occasion, before you went ruined it all.”

“Not before your Awakened butter broke my ankle.”

“And you cracked four of my ribs,” drawled Alvida. “Call it even.”

“I can’t take your cuffs off,” said Koby. “It’s just not up for debate.”

“Koby, I thought you were all about making Impel Down more humane or something ridiculously sincere and noble,” said Alvida, laying back on the couch and holding her arms out like an actress playing someone dying. “You go eat a devil fruit and then spend ten years stuck in chains that make you feel like you’re drowning.”

“You seem to be doing alright,” said Koby.

“I’ve had over ten years to build up tolerance to feeling like shit every day.”

"Alvida, your conditions here are vastly better than most are in their cells, and you know it. You're not chained to the wall, you're not being tortured." 

Alvida looked at him slowly, almost incredulously.

"Solitary confinement  _is_ torture, Koby," she said.

There was something hiding underneath her patronizing tone, something reaching, _grasping_ at Koby's walled up emotions.

Koby sighed. "While I am committed to addressing the human rights issues in Impel Down, I’m not just going to let you have access to your powers Alvida. That’s simply not happening."

“So noble, oh the brave Marine and his steadfast commitment to humanity…” drawled Alvida. “He is an impenetrable exemplar of justice, nothing ever _slips_ by him...”

“Yes Alvida, I’m impenetrable to even your _smooth_ talking.”  

Alvida made a surprised noise of disbelief. “Koby, did you just make a _pun_ ?” she laughed, looking taken aback. “My god, you _can_ be funny!”

Koby felt the color suddenly rising to his cheeks.

“Well, I mean, I suppose I can might be known to _slide_ a joke or two in once in awhile,” chuckled Koby, awkwardly.

Alvida laughed, clapping her hands together, her shackles clanking.

“You’re so much more fun when you’re not behaving like some Marine buffoon!” she giggled. "I like this version of you so much better!" 

Koby shrugged, sheepishly. Alvida reached for the backgammon board.

“Shall we play just a quick game?”

Koby shrugged, resignedly.

“Koby I assure you, if you were to take my cuffs off I would not do anything outrageous,” said Alvida, opening up the board. “If I tried to do anything to you it would jeopardize our arrangement for me to get out of here. And attempting escape in the mid-afternoon is hardly advisable. Everyone knows early morning is the time to do it.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, fewer staff. Also that’s when the laundry is done.”

“What does laundry have to do with anything?”

Alvida pointed down the hallway. “Kitchens and laundry. They’re on the other side of Magellan’s office. The staff will leave their uniforms in there overnight and grab them in the morning, and Magellan doesn’t get in until later. Video transponder snails are everywhere, you can't just stroll out and leave. You'd need a uniform or you'll be spotted.”

“Should I be concerned that you’ve thought this far ahead?”

“Ha! Oh please, dear boy, I’ve just had ten years to observe routines, it's not like I've tried it!” laughed Alvida. “And ten years wearing this abhorrent things.” She held up her wrists.

“That doesn’t change the rules,” said Koby, picking up his dice. “I can’t take your cuffs off.”

“What can I do to make you trust me?” she asked, batting her eyelashes.

Koby snorted. “Trust you?” he said incredulously. “I don’t trust you, Alvida! You’ve given me absolutely _no_ reason to trust you!”

Alvida pouted.

“Is there no, compromise we could make?” she said, twisting a lock of her hair and staring at the wall.

Koby considered this. He surveyed the walls of the cell. He bent down to the small little cot that served as her bed. Looking under her bed, he moved aside a few piles of books and found what he was looking for - several empty manacles attached to the wall.

“Here,” he said, turning back to her. He held out a heavy seastone collar and ankle chain, that had been lying unused. “If you want your handcuffs off, you have to pick one of these. We’ll make a compromise.”

Alvida blanched, her cheeks flushing pink.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she spit.

“My! Such language!” said Koby, pressing a hand to his forehead in mock horror. “Really Alvida, my virgin ears!”

Alvida glowered, her cheeks flushed even pink.

“No.”

“No what, Alvida?”

“I’m not wearing those.”

“You wanted your cuffs off, I’m willing to offer you a compromise,” said Koby, sincerely. "I can't leave you uncuffed, you can choose something else though."

“I’m not bargaining with you over being allowed to use my own damn body,” she spit.

She stared at the cell wall, her body rigid and her cheeks blazing.

“Well then,” said Koby shrugging. “We are at an impasse.”  He sat down across from her, regarding the backgammon board. “Shall we roll to go first?”

Alvida was still looking at the wall.

“Get out.”

“Pardon?” said Koby.

“GET OUT!” Alvida shrieked.

Koby stood up, taken aback.

“Alvida -?

“I didn’t invite you in here to humiliate me,” she snarled. “ Get _out,_ cabin boy.”

“Alvida, what --?”

She stood up, staring hard at the cell wall.

He gently reached out with his Observation and felt a massive spike of rage, desperation, _shame._  It nauseated him, and he pulled back.

“I SAID _LEAVE!_ ” Alvida shouted, slamming her fist into the wall of the cell, the stone cracking, the chain on her shackles straining.

“Alvida, you’ll break your wrists -”

“Don’t you pretend to care about my well-being,” she snarled, whipping around to face him. “I’m not letting you play at being my jailer. That’s not why you’re here. Get out of here, cabin boy. Don't come back until you have better news.”

Koby did so.

The sickening tide of rage and hunger followed him down the hallway. 


	15. Chapter 15

PRESENT DAY: MARINE HEADQUARTERS

 

“Thank you very much for your signature on the petitions regarding the Impel Down cases,” said Koby, trying his hardest to appear sincere and cheery to Vice Admiral Strawberry.

“Well, it's an interesting proposal, we’ll have to see what Smoker and the others have to say on the matter,” said Vice-Admiral Strawberry. “It’s a large endeavor you both are undertaking, I’m happy to help in anyway. Shall we head in?”

The meeting with the Koala of the Revolutionary Army and her investigative team (Koby did not particularly like the phrase ‘investigative team’) was meant to address the need for journalistic integrity and transparency with the public. There was to be none of the drivel Morgans and his team would put out in the past which was riddled with censorship, falsehoods, and sensationalism.

Koby and Helmeppo had been called in because he’d been told there had been several requests for more detailed reports on the status of Impel Down.  

Indeed, regarding matters of sensationalism, there had been whispers that Koala was due to arrive with none other than the infamous East Army commander, Belo Betty, who was rumored to fight bare breasted. However there was a collective mix of surprise and relief (and also disappointment, Koby noted) when she in fact showed up in a pair of combat pants, steel toed boots and a fur trimmed bomber jacket.

“You perverts couldn’t stop putting out stories that I ran around battlefields half-naked,” she said, her boots on the table and taking a long drag on her cigarette. “I know gossip and naked ladies sell well, but sheesh, talk about undignified.”

“It rather embarrasses me that there is a need to be having this meeting at all,” said Fleet Admiral Tsuru. “Back in my day, reading the drivel that came out in the newspaper about the Marine’s grand conquests for justice was something you just chuckled at now and again. But it's caused a lot of long term distrust that we need to rebuild.”

Koby spent most of the meeting trying to curb his unease around discussion of ‘public honesty’ and ‘troubling histories.’

After Koala and Betty left with their handful of other Revolutionary commanders, Tsuru turned to those assembled.

“I do not want to see anyone’s dirty laundry aired on the front page of the morning news,” she said, her fingers knitted. “While are working together with the Revolutionary Army and CP0 in this transition, it is also their duty to report on and investigate public figures, and that includes us. I don’t want to anyone’s hush money to some pirate or secret lovechild to get aired out in the World Economic Times. We are all flawed, but we are at a point in history where those representing justice must be above reproach. Understood?”

Koby’s hands were trembling beneath the table. Helmeppo slowly slid his hand onto Koby’s.

“Understood?” Tsuru barked.

“YES M’AM!”

“Now get your asses out of here.”

Koby stood up to leave, desperate for air. His Observation might be more astute than most, but he was far from the only Marine in the room with the ability to hear the souls of others, and he was terrified that his pounding thoughts and racing heart were going to incriminate himself in some way.

“Garp’s brats, I’d like a word with you.”

Koby froze on the spot.

“Easy,” Helmeppo whispered, putting his hand on his shoulder.

“F-Fleet Admiral!” said Koby, brusquely saluting. “What can I do for you?”

“You can stop with the formalities, you look like you’re about to have a stroke,” she said. “At ease, _please_. I don’t have time for high-strung drama.”

“Y-yes Fleet Admiral, of course. What can we do for you?”

“I’d like a summary of how things in Impel Down have been going on my desk by the end of this week, if you don’t mind,” she said. “I plan on dropping by within the next month and I’d like a thorough understanding of how the restructuring and new procedures are going. If we’re going to be letting the Revolutionaries and other journalists inside, I want to be able to see things first. Do _not_ write me forty-five pages, Koby, a brief report will suffice.”

“Yes m’am,” said Koby and Helmeppo in unison.

“Christ, Garp trained you well, god rest his soul, but you both have _got_ to learn to relax, not every old-timer is out to throw you off a cliff” she muttered. “Speaking of which,” she reached a gnarled hand into her coat. “I thought you might like these.”

She handed Koby and Helmeppo stack of tattered, yellowed newspapers.

“Some old rags from before you lot were born, there’s some stuff about the old man in there. I thought he might have liked you to see ‘em. Mind you, don’t believe everything you read in there - it's full of sensationalism and naked ladies and what have you, but regardless, it's worth a look.

“T-thank you,” stammered Koby.

“If you’re going to cry don’t do it front of me,” she said, turning and waving a hand. “I’m too old for this shit.”

* * *

Helmeppo took reading the newspapers harder than Koby. Garp had been a replacement father to Helmeppo, especially after all that Morgan had done. Koby had loved Garp dearly, but as a mentor. His own grief for Garp was tangled up in the great black knot in his soul that was Luffy.

There was brandy and tears, perhaps more brandy on Helmeppo’s part and tears on Koby’s, but they found themselves gasping in awe at at Garp’s phenomenal feats, or laughing in astonishment at the ridiculous stories.

“He punched through eight mountains! EIGHT mountains! That wasn’t enough? They had to make them a _flaming_ mountains in the article?! Come on!”

“I forgot he fought Chinjao! Look here, where he and Sengoku fought Shiki!”

“Hmm, though somehow I doubt Sengoku’s goat took part in the battle,” said Koby, skeptically reading the article. “They must have been having a tough day for ideas. It talks about a ‘mighty ram Zoan user,’ I somehow doubt that was necessary to add.”

“What do you mean?” said Helmeppo. “You mean Sengoku’s goat wasn’t the deadliest Zoan user in the Marines?”

“No, his goat was the true Fleet Admiral!”

“And he knew where One Piece is!” Helmeppo laughed.

They had not laughed like this together in what felt like a lifetime. In the midst of such tragedy, the cloud in Koby’s heart that was Luffy, Koby felt as though he was genuinely smiling for the first time in months.

And yet…

“Luffy-san s-should have been able to see these,” said Koby, his voice trembling. He had spent the evening crying and drinking, his Emotion Mind wasn’t bothering trying to mind a middle path. “He...he would have would have found them funny too.”

“I’m sure he and Garp are having a great time, wherever they are, while we’re stuck here cleaning up their mess,” said Helmeppo, his hand shaking on the article. He sighed. “Heh, they sure didn’t make it easy on us.”

He turned another one of the articles. “Oh look,” Helmeppo said. “Tsuru was right, I found the naked ladies.”

“What?” said Koby. “Come on, I know there weren’t naked women at the battle against Shiki. Are they trying to claim Belo Betty fought Garp? That’s just taking it too far.”

“Nah, almost its a comic,” said Helmeppo. “I’ve never seen this, take a look.”

Helmeppo turned the page towards him.

The comic header featured a grinning pirate with an eyepatch with long sideburns, wearing a long red jacket. A busty woman with wavy dark hair sat on his lap, extending long, curvy legs; smirking as she lifted a diamond from his coat pocket. A lean man with a goatee and a broad hat stood behind them with a smoking pistol. A fourth man who looked as if he came from Wano sat with a sword. In the background, a grumpy-looking Marine swung a pair of handcuffs and shook his fist.

“Hey! That’s...that’s Captain Wolf!” said Koby, astounded. “No way!”

“What is it?” said Helmeppo, looking at the comic.

“It’s an old series that ran before Sora,” said Koby, incredulous at the find. “It’s about a crew of pirates that run from the Marines. Apparently they banned it because it made piracy look fun,” he added, chuckling.

“I can kind of see why,” said Helmeppo, looking over the panels. “Three guys and a sexy lady falling out of her clothes?  A stellar example for the youth.”

“That’s must be Fumiko!” said Koby. “It’s got to be!”

“Oh? Since when are you a connoisseur of this sort of thing, Koby?” chuckled Helmeppo. “It doesn’t look appropriate for you, I’ll have to read it first.”

Koby laughed. “Alvida told me about it, she used to read it.”

“Really? She must have been a kid,” said Helmeppo. “That’s kind of weird to think about. Also it's definitely not for kids,” he added, looking over Fumiko’s legs.

Koby looked over the comic. It showed Admiral Zenitaga picking up a small card on his desk with a doodle of Wolf’s grinning face, reading _“The famous Laughing Peacock statue from the tombs of Alabasta will be mine!”_ Zenitaga cursed and stomped around the room before shouting into a den den mushi to send the whole of the Marine fleet to Alabasta.

“It’s just funny,” said Koby. “She was telling me about this the awhile ago.”.

Fumiko lay sunbathing in a tiny bikini that had clearly been drawn for the reader’s enjoyment, while Wolf professed that he would steal every jewel in the New World for her. Gijen complained that he didn’t trust having Fumiko around. Gomen said that Gijen was just jealous, much to Gijen’s chagrin.

“You should show them to her,” said Helmeppo. “No, nevermind, she’d probably like that. It would probably make her happy. We don’t want that. Don’t make her happy.

“Her paperwork only just now cleared the Vice-Admirals,” said Koby, ruefully. “It will be some time before Smoker gets to take a look at it. It might be helpful if I have something distract her. And besides…” he said quietly. “I keep making her upset. I don’t want to screw this up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yamineftis's Betty is the ONLY Betty I will get behind. PLEASE look at it.  
> [Link](https://yamineftis.tumblr.com/post/173894241947/yes-i-dont-like-bettys-design-at-all-im-very)  
> Since she is my illustrator, I put in her version of Betty.  
> It's not art for my fic, but it's art that makes the world a better place.  
> Best Betty. ONLY Betty. 
> 
> Also I debated for a very long time if "Captain Wolf" should wear a red jacket or a green jacket....  
> The Laughing Peacock statue is from The Woman Called Fujiko Mine...which just...everyone should watch.


	16. Chapter 16

IMPEL DOWN: PRESENT DAY

  
Koby was split between wanting to be on Alvida’s good side, and absolutely not wanting to show her something special that was supposed to be for him and Helmeppo.

Wanting to be on Alvida’s ‘good side’ felt far too much like the old cabin boy inside of him.

“Well hello there, sailor boy,” said Alvida, looking up from painting her toenails as he drew up to the stupid little cell and all its makeshift finery. “It has been awhile since your last visit. I do hope you have good news for me. I have been waiting quite awhile. Do come in.”

Koby had rather hoped that after her last outburst she would no longer want to fraternize with him, but clearly that was not the case.

He noticed again how her eyes followed on the key in his hand as he opened the cell door, and he felt that intense ache he had felt before. He silenced his Emotion mind and Observation.

“I have news, of a sort,” he said, resignedly, pulling the article from his coat. “I happened on this and thought you might enjoy taking a look at it.”

“ _Garp the Fist Punches Through Eight Flaming Mountains to Deal Devastating Defeat to Don Chinjao_ ,” said Alvida, blandly. “Wow, they were really going for alliteration there.”

“No, chuckled Koby. “Look on the other side.”

Alvida turned the article over and gave a shrill gasp of delight.

Koby blinked. He didn’t realize she was capable of such a noise.

“It’s Captain Wolf!” she said. “Why, this is astounding! I can’t believe you found such a thing.”

“A colleague happened to give me this,” said Koby. “Just how old were you when you read this? It’s clearly not for children.”

“Oh, daddy didn’t really believe in rules,” said Alvida vaguely. “He read them with me. It was at the end of its serialization when I was a little girl, but daddy saved a lot of the older ones like this and read them to me.”

“Oh dear,” said Koby. “Hmmm, perhaps it was the source of your corruption and your eventual life of piracy, Alvida. Perhaps if you had grown up reading Sora instead we wouldn’t be having this conversation and you would be an upstanding Marine.”

Alvida laughed, she actually _laughed,_ genuinely. Koby was taken aback, he wasn’t sure he’d ever heard her laugh when it wasn’t malicious or taunting.

“Oh, you’ve got me, Koby!” she said, dramatically. “If only I had grown up with some genuine literature with good female role models, which Sora _definitely_ has, I wouldn’t have looked at these evil, horrific, corrupting pictures and fallen into the clutches of piracy. Oh woe is me! If I could turn back the clock and stop my young impressionable self from ever picking up that sinful newspaper!”

Koby found himself laughing too, rather incredulously.

“Well, finally, someone _does_ have a sense of humor,” said Alvida. “Well Koby, I suppose I have to thank you for sharing this lovely bit of nostalgia with me." She was smiling, _actually_ smiling, it was unnerving. “If you ever come across any others...I mean, I would certainly _appreciate_ it.”

She had turned the tiniest shade pink and was playing with a chipped fingernail, her shackles clanking.

“Well, but on the subject of news,” she said, her demeanor shifting rapidly, back to the one Koby was much more familiar with. “How are things going on your end of our deal? I have been very patient, but you seem to be taking your time.”

“I do have progress to report. _All_ the Vice-Admirals _finally_ signed off,” said Koby. “But it has to go through Admiral Smoker now.”

“ _Smoker_ is the one who has to see my paperwork?” said Alvida. “Oh dear.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Well Buggy and I rather embarrassed him back in Loguetown,” sighed Alvida. “I mean Luffy did more so than us, but seeing as I escaped from him once, I somehow doubt he’s going to be thrilled to let me out of here. But that’s not my problem, now is it…” she said, the catlike smile back on her face. “I’m sure you’ll manage to find a way to get this by Smoker.”

Koby did not know what that way was and did not want to discuss it.

“How _did_ you and Buggy escape him in Loguetown?” asked Koby. He recalled the newspaper article pinned to his desk, which was less than accurate to say the least.

“Child, I couldn’t tell you,” said Alvida, opening up the backgammon board. “It was not exactly the finest hour for Buggy and me. We ended up in cage shots and it was raining - ugh, it was dreadful. You can’t lockpick your way out of a net and you can’t cut your way out of seastone, so needless to say, I was annoyed.”

She handed Koby’s dice to him and he took them, albeit begrudgingly. She had stopped asking him if he wanted to play and simply started setting up the board.

“So there we were getting very cold and very wet and there was just this... _wind_ ,” she said, rolling a seven. “Though mind you, it wasn’t like any wind I’ve ever sailed in. It was this all consuming flood of... _mist_ , and it just, blew us free.”

“Sounds like an old sailor’s tale,” said Koby, rolling his dice. “That or devil fruit powers. Ten. I go first.”

“Well Buggy does have divine providence,” muttered Alvida, as Koby set down his pieces. “So needless to say it didn’t look great for Smoker when the prisoners he left in the square all escaped because of ‘magic wind.”

“Wait…” said Koby, recalling suddenly another article on his desk.  “Wasn’t Buggy captured before he ended up at the battle of Marineford? He ended up here in Impel Down, didn’t he?”

“Yes, he didn’t stay nearly long enough for my liking,” said Alvida. “He was incredibly useful to me when he was in Impel Down. I had his ship and crew at my disposal. Obviously I was pretty miffed when he got out. But then you lot offered him warlord status, so he was useful to me again.”

“So how did Buggy end up in Impel Down and not you?” asked Koby, moving one of his pieces up two rows.

“Oh, I very nearly did,” said Alvida, raising her eyebrows. “It was not pretty. I got lucky. Well, I got lucky and I had the right tools.”

“Right tools?”

“I told you, I am very good at picking locks. Mind you staff here is aware of that,” said Alvida, rolling the dice. “But I started amassing a collection of keys and professional lock picks when I was fifteen.”

“So you clearly had a career decided for yourself at fifteen,” groaned Koby, as Alvida slid her pieces past his.

“Well I quite fancied myself to be Fumiko on my own little adventures, as a budding young pirate” said Alvida her face lighting up girlishly. “It was rather like a collection of rare items, one I could keep expanding upon. I would find something, and then figure out how to break in or out of it...the liquor cabinet, the safe, the gun cabinet, daddy’s workshop...Daddy was a blacksmith,” she added. “I broke in to play with all the weapons.”

“So Captain Wolf _did_ corrupt you?” said Koby.

“No more than Sora corrupted you!” said Alvida. “Hush! Where was I? Oh yes, I had blades, picks, keys, replica keys, shivs, hairpins, you name it. Anyhow, when I was nineteen I decided it was time to get a move on before daddy tried to marry me off, so I hooked up with a Marine recruit who liked chubby girls. I really do miss being thick sometimes,” she added dreamily. “There was so much _more_ of me, and more of me is a good thing.”

Koby groaned. “It’s your turn.”

“He gave me the most beautiful master set of Marine-grade keys for my collection,” she said, bearing off one of her pieces. “Obviously you lot can’t have a unique key for every single pair of handcuffs or door, so a few basic ones with some extra help does it for most. Gave me an engagement ring too. I took that too. Poor boy. I hope he found a nice girl.”

“This is fascinating,” said Koby, not really meaning it. “I am so thrilled you’ve made me come here to listen to your stories of your burgeoning criminal history as a youth. The question I asked five minutes ago was how Buggy ended up in Impel Down and you didn’t.”

“Hush, you’re being annoying,” said Alvida, waving her hand, her shackles clanking. She was clearly enjoying an audience. “Where was I? Oh yes, the right tools. So Buggy had been looking for St. John’s treasure for awhile, and he got this absolutely asinine idea that it was being guarded in a Marine base. I told him that was stupid, but ohhhhh noooo….we just _had_ to go. So _of course_ we got caught. I got cuffed and thrown in a cell, so did Buggy. I apparently wasn’t deemed much of a threat, and didn’t have a guard, so I pulled out my keys and my picks, I did a bit of tinkering, unlocked my cuffs, unlocked the door, retrieved my stuff and walked out.”

“What?!”

“Well it wasn’t _that_ easy,” said Alvida airily. “I did run into a guard. Fortunately he was….persuadable,” she smirked. “After a few rounds he finally passed out and I took his uniform. Don’t look so prudish! _Then_ I got my stuff and walked out.”

Koby gaped at her. “Well, what about Buggy?”  

“He was unconscious in a cell down the hall. I left him there.”

“That’s horrible,” said Koby. “You could have let him out.”

Alvida shrugged. “But then I got to have his ship.”

“Why didn’t you just do the same thing when Helmeppo and I arrested you?”

Alvida snorted mirthlessly. “Ha! I think that was just a little bit different! Maybe something to do with the fact that I was _clearly_ in possession of such _dangerous_ information. I wasn’t even allowed to _breathe_ without somebody watching me. Obviously you were terrified I was just going to start divulging our sordid little past to anyone around me -”

“I wasn’t _terrified_ ,” said Koby, a touch defensively.

“Hmmm...what was it your little boyfriend said?” said Alvida, pursing her lips. “ _‘Take absolutely every precaution with her, don’t let her say anything._ ’ Yes, it was a delightful time trying to whip out a few hairpins and my keys while I was chained to the wall with enough shackles to hold a Yonkou, and two Marines staring at me with tranquilizer guns. God, I was so pissed.  And of course the minute I got here in Impel Down they took all my things.”

“I remember,” said Koby, quietly.

Alvida snorted. She rolled the dice and rounded the board, bearing off yet another of her pieces.

“Well child,” she said. “As humiliating as that day was, you gave me back a weapon when you arrested me, when you insisted on my silence.”

“Come again?” said Koby.  “What weapon was that?”

Alvida raised her eyebrows, a catlike smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

“Your _fear_.”

* * *

Koby returned to the entrance, but Helmeppo was not there. Koby had already completed his documentation of other solitary prisoners and made a general sweep of the staff room and supplies. (Sadi was continually trying to salvage a wide variety of whips and torture devices from confiscation and they kept turning up in unusual places).

Koby checked his timepiece and realized he was early.

No prisoners were ever near the staff entrance and there were vastly fewer guards.

He unlocked the massive oaken doors and stepped outside.

The smell of the saltwater and spray was instantaneous as he walked along the long pier. Several Marine battleships bobbed along the dock, including his, the one with the large sail that Helmeppo constantly poked fun at.

He intended to go board and spend some time in solitude, but instead he found his feet carrying himself to the end of the pier.

He stared out across the water and sat down, his feet dangling over the edge of the pier.

It was not even Alvida and her cloying, taunting smile, her threats of ruining his career.

It was the fact that she... _she_ was here. 

And not _Luffy_.

He had a sudden urge to throw his heavy Marine coat into the water and let it sink, for all the good that cursed brand of “ _Justice_ ” had done for Luffy. Throw away everything, hell, then Alvida wouldn’t have anything to threaten him with. What good was he? What good was that symbol on his coat if he couldn’t serve justice to those who deserved it? Those who _should_ be here - _alive_ , with him? He wanted to rip it to pieces and watch it sink, better yet, maybe even throw himself along with it, what right did _he,_ Koby, even have to be here, when Luffy...

_‘Nehh, Koby, you can’t be thinking that way.’_

_“_ Luffy-san, _”_ Koby whispered, his hands shaking.

_‘Shishishi, you said you were gonna listen for me! Right, Koby?’_

He could hear that joyous, guileless grin.

 _‘Luffy, I don’t know what I’m doing, what any of this is worth! I’m sitting around in meetings and making notes and uprooting this whole prison -and so what? What will it do for you?_ **_Nothing!_ ** _What will any of this do for you? A hell of a lot of good governmental reform and ethical compliance is going to do for you Luffy! And on top of that, I have to go see_ **_her_ ** _of all people, or she’ll ruin me! She’ll ruin all my work! And I don’t even know if I believe in this work! Not if its in a world where you’re not here, Luffy…’_

His hands were clenched on the edge of the dock, the weathered wood grating into his fingers.

Koby stared out over the sea. _‘I wanted to walk out here with you, Luffy.  I wanted to walk out of here with you and your freedom, whatever it took.’_

_‘Hnnggg, but where’s the fun in that? That’s not how things started for us. You went one way, and I went the other. We were two opposites!’_

_‘Dialectics,’_ thought Koby. ‘ _We still managed to exist together.’_

_‘Shishishi, you have funny words, Koby. So what if we had two completely different dreams? We were still-’_

_-nakama.”_ whispered Koby. Two opposites.

_‘You were always fighting to be better than me, Koby, to be stronger than me! If we walked out just like that, and there was nothing for you to work towards anymore, then what? We’d just get old and boring! I don’t ever wanna be boring!’_

_‘And least you would have had the chance to grow old Luffy!’_

Luffy’s voice sighed. _‘Nyeh...That just wasn’t fun for me. I was always ready. You were there Koby. If I die trying, at least I tried! Look how far that got me! Shishsihsihi, I was King of the Pirates, Koby!’_

_‘You were a greater king than any being who ever sat on the Empty Throne.’_

_‘Koby,’_ whispered Luffy’s voice. ‘ _Keep trying for me. You got a long way to go before you become Fleet Admiral!’_

_‘Not with Alvida ready to ruin my life!’_

_‘Oh yeah, she’s stupid, I would punch her.’_

_‘This isn’t a problem I can punch until it goes away, Luffy.’_

_‘Nehhh, Koby, you made me so happy when you came to visit me.’_ The smile again shone through the whisper in his soul. ‘ _Maybe it makes her happy when you come and visit! Maybe she’s just bad at showing it. Hnnnn…kinda like how Sanji really liked Nami and Robin but he was really bad at showing it and so Nami always punched him.’_

_‘What?! Happy that she’s making me miserable is more like it! She’s got guards who come and visit her, she only wants to see me so she can mess with me.’_

_‘Shishi, it’s funny to think that we were all there at the beginning Koby. You and me. And her. And then I punched the problem.’_

_‘Yes Luffy, she was the problem then, and she’s the problem now.’_

_‘But she’s a problem you can handle. You don’t need me anymore, Koby, you haven’t for a long time!’_

“Don’t say that!” cried Koby. ‘ _Of course I need you! The whole world needed you Luffy, and I failed! I failed_ ** _you!_** _And all that’s left of us, of that beginning….is_ ** _her_** _.’_

He was sobbing, his hands threatening to crack the splintered wood of the pier.

_‘Am I imagining things Luffy? Have I lost it?’_

_‘Shishishishi! Koby, remember, I told you to listen? You hear the souls of others better than anyone I know. You’re just listening to your own soul. And I’ll always be a part of it.’_

“Hey.”

Helmeppo was standing over him, looking concerned.

“I-”

Koby hastily stood up, wiping the tears from his face.  

“I-I’m sorry,” Koby stammered. “I...I…”

Helmeppo took him in his arms and held him. The waves drowned out Koby’s sobs.


	17. Chapter 17

_KARAI BARI ISLAND : APPROXIMATELY 10 YEARS AGO_

 

Koby stared, shaking on his knees.

His arm was throbbing from where the mace had struck him in the shoulder, and his ankle was numb, but he could barely feel either of them.  

Alvida lay on the ground between him and Helmeppo, unconscious.

“Helmeppo,” Koby whispered, his voice trembling. “I think….I think we did it...”

The pain in his shoulder and ankle was absolutely nothing as he broke into a huge grin and threw his arms around Helmeppo.

“Easy there!” Helmeppo chuckled, grimacing as Koby squeezed a little too hard against the wounds in his side from the mace. “ _You_ did it.”

“No way!” said Koby, blushing. “I couldn’t have pulled this off without you!”

He looked around. The Marine squad had indeed arrived and was rounding up any lingering members of Buggy’s crew who had not heeded Koby and Helmeppo’s warning to exit soon enough. Buggy was nowhere in sight.

Koby gave an awkward little laugh, and stared at Alvida, still unconscious on the ground.

“We did it,” he said quietly. “It was my dream since I left her ship. I swore I would catch her. Now...now I just have to become an...an a-admiral…”

Koby’s voice rose and cracked, and he hastily brushed tears from his eyes.

“So dramatic! Get ahold of yourself,” said Helmeppo clapping him on the shoulder that wasn’t bleeding. “Yes, yes, justice prevails and all that. And you say _I’m_ the theatrical one. Come here,” he held Koby tight and kissed him on the forehead. “You -”

The two of them quickly broke apart as Alvida groaned and weakly flexed her fingers.

“Alright we’re going to be practical about this,” said Helmeppo. “I’m not having her play games with you. Let me do the talking.”

“Stay back,” said Helmeppo, holding out an arm as several Marines approached. “She has sensitive information that needs to be contained.”

Koby’s ears turned pink and he felt Helmeppo’s protective aura wash over him.

“Go round up any stragglers and start moving them out of here,” barked Helmeppo to the gathered Marines. “Leave her to us. Give me the bazooka, will you?”

“Yes sir!”

Helmeppo grimaced at his stomach wounds, as he hefted the large gun onto his shoulder and directed it less than a foot from Alvida’s face.

She groggily raised her head, looking up at Helmeppo. Her hair was wet and matted to her face, her soaked clothes clinging to her body. She was breathing heavily, but didn’t even blink as she stared indignantly down the barrel of the gun.

“Well?” she deadpanned.

“Alvida,” said Helmeppo, coldly. “You can make this easy on yourself or not. You can surrender quietly and get to keep your pride. Try anything funny, and you can get dragged to Impel Down in a cage shot. But understand you’re cornered. Your choice is how easy you want to make this on yourself.”

Alvida was no longer looking at Helmeppo. She was staring at Koby, seething, her cheeks a bright pink.

“Hiding behind your boyfriend?” she sneered.

“One,” said Helmeppo, cocking the trigger.

“Fine,” hissed Alvida. Slowly, she sat up, wincing, and raised her hands. “I’d rather not give Koby the satisfaction of an unsightly arrest to jerk off to.” She spit on the ground; it was tinged dark pink. “I know when I’m cornered.”

“Good choice,” said Helmeppo, still keeping the barrel trained on her. “Can you stand, Koby?”

Koby nodded, hobbling to his feet over his broken ankle.

“Then go ahead and cuff her.”

Koby approached her with shaking hands; unable to meet her gaze. She was so tall, literally looking down on him. He could feel every ounce of her rage and humiliation boring into him, her cheeks flared scarlet at the indignity of being placed in chains by her own cabin boy.

“Alvida,” Koby began, still unable to look her in the eye, for fear his composure would crack. “You are under arrest for crimes of piracy, kidnapping, false imprisonment, conspiracy, resisting arrest and assaulting a Marine officer.”

He pulled her arms behind her back.

 _Closure_ , he thought, fixated on the ‘click’ of the handcuffs, closed around her wrists.

Her cheeks paled just the slightest tint and she drew a breath sharply in through her nose as the seastone touched her, but otherwise remained steady.

Koby could feel the silent, humiliated rage seeping into him. His hands shook around the cuffs. _Closure_.

That’s what the click of those handcuffs meant. _Closure._

He pulled her to her feet and did the same to her ankles.

“So this is what keeping my pride looks like?” she said icily.

“Prisoner secure,” said Koby quietly, still not able to look at her.

“Right,” said Helmeppo, dropping the bazooka and wincing over his wounds. “Koby, give me your scarf.”

“Why?”

“You know why. We’re nipping this in the bud.”

“What? Oh…right.”

Koby realized what Helmeppo was concerned about. Any Marine prisoner who might have potentially compromising information on the government was to be gagged upon their arrest. Perhaps most infamously was Doflamingo, who was rumored to have information dangerous enough to topple the whole government.

“So here’s the deal,” said Helmeppo, taking Koby’s and knotting it once, twice in the middle. “You don’t get to talk.”

“What the hell?” snapped Alvida, her cheeks blazing.

“You don't get to talk about Koby,” said Helmeppo, staring her down. “Nothing happened between you and him. You have no relationship with him, no history with him. And you’re not going to get to talk about him. Ever. Understand?

Koby watched as realization dawned slowly across her face. Her eyes narrowed as she tilted her head and finally locked eyes with Koby.

“Ah,” she said quietly, the tiniest of smiles playing across her lips. “So  _that’s_ what this is about. That’s why you’re here. You’re --”

“You're done,” said Helmeppo, shoving the knotted scarf into her mouth and tying it off behind her teeth. “That's enough.”

She didn't protest. Koby could have sworn he saw the faintest of smiles around the tightened cloth...but he must have imagined it. Her teeth were gritted around the thick knot, her face flushed with indignation, rage, and her hands clenched in fists behind her back. 

The squad rounding up the remainder of Buggy’s crew was a short distance away. Helmeppo dragged Alvida over to the squad leader.

“This one goes straight to Impel Down,” he said. “Koby and myself will forward the paperwork. You take absolutely every precaution with her, I don’t care what you need to do. She has confidential information, she is not to be permitted to divulge _anything_ to anyone.”

“Yes sir!”

Two Marines took her by the arms and led her away. Koby leaned slightly on Helmeppo.

“Hey,” Helmeppo said. “You okay?”

“This isn’t real,” Koby said quietly.

“Let’s get out of here. We both need stitches and you need crutches.”

For the first time Koby fully registered the pain in his shoulder and ankle and laughed. They turned away, Koby still leaning on Helmeppo.

“You sure you’re okay?” Helmeppo murmured.

Koby felt a great swell of emotion, not from Helmeppo or himself. He turned to see Alvida, her own composure finally cracking as she furiously tried to wrest herself free of the guards, her muffled scream of fury and desperation cutting through Koby’s head like a knife. She fell to the ground, screaming, and was hauled back to her feet, fighting her escort vainly.

Koby couldn't watch. It wasn't real.

“Yeah.” said Koby, looking up at Helmeppo, shaking his head dazedly. “I...I owe you a dinner.”

“Koby,” Helmeppo whispered. “We did it.”

He held Koby tight, and Koby sunk into him, tears of relief, euphoria pricking his eyes.

_Finally._

“Yeah, we did,” he whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

_IMPEL DOWN: PRESENT DAY_

Koby was starting to feel as though he was sailing blindly through meetings. He was steering the ship but no longer seemed to have any clue where he was going. He had lost the map ages ago.

His Emotion Mind and Logic Mind were a constant state of exhaustion, trying to appear professional, engaged, whilst attempting to keep his Observation regulated, attempting to keep _him_ regulated and balanced. _Everything_ had a voice, a soul. The very stones of the vast dungeon’s floors and walls plagued his Emotion mind. He found himself preoccupied with recalling the time before Marineford, before _haki_ , when nothing constantly gnawed at his soul and he didn’t _feel_ everything inside of him so intensely, or swallow the emotions of others into his body.

That had been before the Marineford War.

Luffy had been there.

And before that -

He ran his hands over the stones, the cement, the tiles. Had Luffy touched this rock during his infamous breakout? Had his sandals pounded across this hallway? His fist smashed this wall?

He wanted nothing more than to go lay in the solitude of the empty cell of Level 6. Lay on the floor and absorb the last essence of Luffy into his body. His mind was walking him down the hall, into the lift to go to Level Six….

Except that lift clattered to a halt before that damned Level Four hallway.

Koby imagined the great boiling furnace of blood erupting when they tried to uninstall it and flooding the solitary hallway, drowning its one occupant in a merciless, bubbling crimson tide. He imagined one of the jailor beasts getting loose when trying to rehome it and eating Alvida. He imagined a great sinkhole opening up under in her cell due to the reconstruction, and her falling down into Level Five and freezing before anyone found her.

And then he felt ill and out of character, malice and spite never sat well in his Emotion mind.

He was repulsed and fascinated at Alvida’s ability to harness them with such comfort.

“Rear Admiral?”

“I beg your pardon, Magellan?” Koby was suddenly jolted back to reality. “My apologies.”

“Do you think the next ninety days is an appropriate timeframe at which we would be able to schedule the upcoming press conference?” Magellan asked.

“So long as there are no issues in the new floor plans,” said Saldeath. “That puts us right on schedule.”

“If we meet all the deadlines for construction, at least on the first three floors, I would be happy letting the journalists into my prison,” said Hannyabal. “I say _my_ prison, because I am the Warden!”

“Of course,” said Koby, not really paying attention to what he was agreeing to. “That sounds fine.”

“You need to get out of here,” said Helmeppo quietly after the meeting. “You look bad.”

“I have to see her, Helmeppo,” said Koby dazedly. “It’s been three weeks. She’ll get pissed.”

“And Smoker hasn’t told you anything yet, he’s still working on the stuff with the new Buster calls. Why don’t you let me handle it?”

“She’s not your problem, Helmeppo.”

“Like hell she isn’t,” said Helmeppo, aggressively. “She can deal with me for a change.”

“Helmeppo…”

“It’s easy, Koby, it goes like this. Hi, Alvida. You get me this week. We’re working on it, so keep your mouth shut and leave Koby alone. Bye.”

Koby was already meandering towards the lift.

“Wait for me,” he said quietly. “I won’t be long.”

* * *

“You don’t look well, Koby,” said Alvida.

“How uncharacteristically thoughtful of you to express concern for my well-being,” said Koby, blandly.

He did not have the mental energy to argue about whether or not he came in to the cell not - he hadn’t had the mental energy in months. He sat down on the floor. He didn’t even feel the heat of Level Four, his body had gone numb along with his emotions.

“Why don’t you drink some tea, Koby,” said Alvida. “You look like you could use a cup of tea.”

 _Why_ did she always have tea? Who constantly supplied her with tea? What’s-his-face who liked her feet...

Was that _concern_ in her voice?

Koby robotically took the cup. Alvida unfolded the backgammon board.

“One game,” said Koby. “One short game.”

“What do you have to report for me?”

There had clearly been no concern. He was imagining things in his numbed state. It was all business.

“Smoker is occupied with other business right now. He has to oversee a lot of other issues. I anticipate he will get to your paperwork soon, but there are no changes to the situation currently.”

“Ughhh, this is getting ridiculous,” she groaned.

“This is what happens when the government is barely functioning,” said Koby, rolling the dice without even looking that them.

“Eleven! Well done, Koby!”

“Great,” said Koby, sliding his pieces automatically.

“Koby are you sick?” said Alvida, rolling a four. “Usually you’re arguing with me by now. Where is your patronizing spark? Your attempts to put me in my place?”

“I’m not particularly thrilled to be sitting in a cell in the middle of Impel Down playing backgammon with a woman who kept me as her slave.”

“There we go!” said Alvida. “There’s that resentment, I was worried you were truly sick. And slave is a harsh word Koby, I certainly never put you in shackles. You did that to me.” She held up her wrists.

“They’re not coming off.”

“I didn’t even ask that,” said Alvida, coolly, nudging her piece up two markers. “Did something happen to make you more miserable and broody than usual? Is it the anniversary of the first Marineford war or something? Buggy always used to get so very vexed when I brought it up.”  

“Probably because you weren’t at the Marineford War and he was,” said Koby, almost indignantly, rolling his dice.

“Well I watched it Koby, come now, the entire world did.”

“Yes, but you weren’t _there_ ,” said Koby. “I was.” His mood was shifting, agitation creeping into his dulled mind.

“Damn right I wasn’t,” said Alvida, sliding a piece up two rows. “I wasn’t about to go join Buggy in that nonsense. Though if I had been there I would have been an incredible hazard.” She reclined, smiling. “So many bullets and projectiles – and me, just walking through it all.”

She took a sip of tea and closed her eyes with an air of satisfaction. “Mmm…the collateral damage I could have done. I could have Awakened and made the entire battlefield impossible to stand on.”

“I _was_ there,” said Koby. “Stop trying to make this about you.”

“Silly boy, everything is about me.”

“Yes, I know,” said Koby, rolling his eyes.

“I mean if you _really_ think about it, _I_ was the one who made a difference at Marineford,” said Alvida, fanning herself and casually tossing her dice.

Koby dropped his dice. “I’m sorry, _excuse me?_ ”

“Really, Marineford should be thanking _me_ for their savior.”

“You _weren’t there.”_

“Well darling, if you hadn’t been on my ship then you would never have become a Marine.”

“That’s not true!” stammered Koby.

“Please dear boy, stop. You were a submissive, unmotivated lump of a coward,” said Alvida, bearing off one of her pieces. “I highly doubt if you hadn’t ended up on my ship that you would have waltzed yourself up to a recruitment office. Not only that, I made your cause _personal_.”

Koby blanched and turned scarlet.

“Ending up on my ship gave you greater motivation to actually pursue your dream instead of sitting around dreaming about it. If it hadn’t been for me –”

“If it hadn’t been for LUFFY!” cut in Koby. “If Luffy hadn’t saved me, I’d still be on your ship and –”

“And if you hadn’t conveniently been on _my_ ship in the first place Luffy never would saved your sorry ass or put you on your little path of justice,” cut in Alvida, tossing her hair. “If it were not for me, you would not be here right now in all your Rear Admiral regalia, and the Marineford war would have endured countless more casualties. So really, you should be thanking me. If it hadn’t been for me, there would have been no savior of Marineford.”

Koby stared at her. Glaring, he set down his teacup and dice and stood up.

“You don’t get to take ownership of my dreams, Alvida.”

_“Shishishi - you’ve gotta hang in there Koby, even if I don’t make it. You’re gonna be an Admiral!”_

_“Luffy-san, you don’t know that…”_

_“Shishishi, you’re going to be the greatest Admiral the Marines have ever seen! And then you’re gonna fix stuff, right? There’s a lot of stuff that needs to be fixed in this world...I know you can do that Koby…_

_“Y-yes Luffy! I’ll do my best! I’ll do my best for you!! I owe my dreams to you! I could never had gotten this far without you!!_

Koby was very aware of a sudden lump in his throat, a dampness in his eyes that wanted to run over.

“You young people and your dreams,” Alvida sighed, fanning herself. “You take it so personally.”

Koby felt the last amount of restraint he had snap.

“AT LEAST I HAVE DREAMS!” he shouted. “And I had people who supported me, people who wanted to see me succeed! What are your dreams, Alvida? To have _things_ ? To take advantage of those weaker than you? My dreams helped me make a difference, and it's because I had people like Luffy behind me to cheer me on - NOT SOMEONE LIKE _YOU!”_

His voice cracked, his hands shaking. He looked away, blinking furiously.

There was a ringing silence. He didn’t dare feel. He didn’t _dare_ in front of her…he couldn’t lose control...

“I did see you,” said Alvida, quietly.

“Come again?” Koby said.

“At Marineford. Buggy’s crew and I were watching the execution being broadcasted.”  

“And?”

“I saw you, Koby,” she said.

He suddenly felt embarrassed, vulnerable.  A thousand voices pounding in his head, the sheer terror of his latent Observation Haki awakening in the war. He had been the sobbing, blubbering no-name Marine, who had screamed for peace and fainted before Akainu.

The world had seen him.

 _She_ had seen him.

“And?” he said again, stonily.

“I thought you were an idiot.

Koby rolled his eyes and turned to leave, the keys clenched in his fist.

“I couldn’t believe someone was that stupid. That much of a fool. I couldn’t...I was…”

Koby paused. The tenor of her voice had changed dramatically. It was no longer cloying or drawling.

“...I couldn’t watch. I...I…”

She wasn’t looking at him. She was looking at the floor. She seemed confused by her own words, like she was trying to recall something shameful.

“I was afraid, afraid to see you get killed. And...and then Shanks showed up, and I was...relieved. I was _relieved_. And I was reminded of another idiot with pink hair who stood up in front of someone bigger and stronger than him and yelled at them.”  

She bit her lip, her eyes working furiously.

“And I cried,” she spit. “I cried about a stupid little boy who stood up to someone ready to kill him. And I was grateful you lived. Grateful you’d stopped the madness. You were so...brave.”

She wasn’t looking at him.

“I suppose If you’d died back there I wouldn’t be in here,” she said, biting her lip.

“Of course, my death would have been preferable to you, Alvida,” snapped Koby. “Obviously, it's all about _you_. Not the lives that were saved, not my comrades, not _Luffy!_ How inconvenient of me to have not gotten killed all those years ago and saving you the trouble of having to bargain your way out of Impel Down -”

“I didn’t want to see you killed, Koby!” cut in Alvida, standing up. “I didn’t want you to die! I didn’t know you were that stupid little boy from my ship, _how_ would I have known that?!  How would I have known that idiot boy from Marineford was the same fool from my ship? How was I do know that you would turn into something stronger that me and control me and make me pay for it?”

“Oh yes, your argument about control, Alvida, when you _force_ me to come here and or else you'll - ”

“YOU CONTROL DAMN WELL MORE THAN YOU REALIZE, YOU BRAT! THINK ABOUT IT!” she shrieked. There was desperation in her voice, it was shrill and agitated. “You can come and go, you can lock and unlock my door, you can let me use my hands for god’s sake! You can wear what you want, eat what you want! You can tell people to get me out of here! I DON’T HAVE ANY POWER IN THIS SITUATION - WHY DO YOU THINK I’M DOING THIS TO YOU?”

She froze, her mouth open, as if horrified by what she had just said, her hands drawn to her mouth.

But Koby too was escalating, rising, into anger, despair. The culmination of every ounce of grief for Luffy and the resentment of everything that Luffy was _not,_ standing right in front of him...the floodgates were opening after all these months.

“I’m sorry, is this where I am supposed to feel bad that you’re in prison? Am I supposed to feel _bad_ for you, with all the horrible things you’ve done, to people like me?!” Koby cried, his voice rising. “You stand there and claim I have all this control over you - how do you think that feels to me, Alvida? With you threatening me to let you out or you’ll ruin my life?”

He was rambling, surging. Emotion Koby had been shut away far too long and was gasping for air. He had taken the reigns and there was no going back.

“THIS ISN'T WHAT I EVER WANTED!” Koby shouted. “YOU THINK I WANT TO COME HERE, IN THIS PLACE, OF ALL PLACES AND BE WITH _YOU?_   OF ALL PEOPLE?”

Koby was shaking, his nails digging dents into his palms. The swelling of rage and hurt and desperation cleaved through his head.

He had not screamed, not shouted like since he had stood against Akainu over Luffy’s body.

She was staring at him, unflinching. But it was not her usual half lidded stare like something that had cornered it's prey. It was something foreign, something different.

“Koby,” said Alvida, very quietly. “Is it truly _me_ that you resent? What I am doing to you? Or...is it the fact that I am simply... _alive_ , when someone else is not?”

Something broke. Something cracked.

Koby felt himself crumple to the floor. He was sobbing, gasping.

“Please, _no_ -!” He gasped, covering his face. _Don’t look at me..._ How could he do this in front of _her_ , of all people.

He was weeping into the floor, great heaving sobs. His fist burned against the hot stone but he didn’t care. How, _how_ could he have lost control like this?

How dare she live, how dare _she_ of all people get to _live,_ when Luffy could not...and for all his hate and resentment, how could he hate someone, even Alvida, simply for being _alive_...and how could he _break_ like this in front of her...

Something touched his shoulder and he started.

Alvida had knelt down and reached out to touch him, gently.

“I know that I’m a pretty poor excuse for the Pirate King,” Alvida murmured. “I’m not about to pretend that. I cannot fathom what he meant to you.”

“Th-this isn’t h-how anything was s-supposed to go,” Koby sobbed into the floor. “This isn’t what I wanted.”

There was a long, tenuous silence.

“Did he...did he leave any children?” asked Alvida quietly.

Koby shook his head blearily. “Luffy...nah, Luffy wasn’t the type for something like that.”

“Eh, I figured as much” muttered Alvida. “I doubt that boy knew what end of a woman to stick his ‘Will of D’ into anyway.”

Koby let out a noise that might have been a laugh through the sobs.  

“His legacy will last in other ways,” said Alvida. “And you’re a very crucial part of it. Know that. If you must resent me for living while the Pirate King is dead, I hardly blame you; you resent me already. I can handle it. But you have so much left to give him. ”

He sat up, shaking, not daring himself to look at her.

She gave his shoulder the smallest, of squeezes. “You can make the changes in this world that he would have wanted,” she said softly. “He didn’t need to have a successor Koby, he had you. _You_ inherited his Will.”

Koby stared at the floor, his face streaming.

“Your Observation is unparalleled Koby,” she said quietly. “I’m sure you can hear him in the voice of all things.”

_You’ve got to fix things now Koby…...Koby, your Observation haki is better than mine! Always remember to listen for me, neh?_

Koby shook, and unbidding, he fell into her, sobbing.

“For the love of Roger, what a crybaby you still are,” she sighed, patting him awkwardly with shackled hands. “Come here dear boy.” She held him tight, and Koby in full Emotion self, full Observation, gave over to everything he had contained for the past months, and reached out to feel into her.

There was no malice, no swell of desperation and spite, no hunger.

He felt _himself_.

For the love of Roger, he thought, astounded as he felt his own grief reflected back. She’s capable of _empathy_.

“I wanted to hurt you so much for what you did to me,” said Alvida quietly, holding him. “I wanted to make you as miserable as I was, I wanted you to hurt.”

“Well, you've done a pretty good job,” said Koby quietly.

“But no matter how I threaten you, tease you, try to coerce you, try to control  _something_ , it doesn't matter," said Alvida. “Everyday I'm still stuck in here. Everyday I sit in this godforsaken silence, and I think about you, and what you did to me. You have so much power and freedom, and you come and remind me that I don’t. And I live in this damn cell, and I hate you, I hate what you did to me. And then I don't want you to leave because it's so damn lonely down here, and when I see you Koby, you...you...”

“I’m…?” said Koby, quietly.

“I suppose so long as we’re having this dreadfully uncomfortable conversation,” sighed Alvida, clenching her teeth. “I suppose that underneath all the manipulation and my desperate bid to control something, _anything_ , in all of this, underneath me just enjoying watching you squirm...maybe one could say that there’s a sort of affection deep in my wicked black heart...seeing you in all your finery and medals and knowing that I got to play a part in it, even if it means that I’m in here.”

She was silent a moment.

“I don’t know if proud is the right word. But you sure made something of yourself. And I like to think that maybe I did do something along the way help shape the hero of Marineford, and Rocky Port and this bold new age. I suppose I do rather like to make things about me. ”

The was a long silence. Koby did not dare look at her. He stayed frozen, as she held him to her, tears streaming down his face.

“God, I can’t stand the silence,” she hissed. “Will you still come back, Koby?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you,” she said through gritted teeth.

* * *

He didn’t tell Helmeppo exactly what had transpired. He wasn’t entirely certain he believed it himself. He managed to restrain Helmeppo from barging down to Level Four and beating up Alvida, when he saw Koby’s tear-streaked face.

They returned to base, Helmeppo made a show of trying to make things business as usual. They both turned in early.

Koby lay in bed, awake, and wondered if that was the closest thing to ‘ _I’m sorry’_ that he was ever going to get.

He was surprised to find that he was not resentful about this.

He was not happy. But not resentful. It was the first time he could recall feeling an absence of such a feeling for a very long time.

He felt relief in its place.


	19. Chapter 19

_MARINE HEADQUARTERS: PRESENT DAY, APPROXIMATELY TWO WEEKS LATER_

  
“Vice-Admiral Smoker, oh - I mean, _Admiral_ Smoker, I -”

“Eh, cut with the formalities kid,” groaned Smoker, waving him off.  He reclined in his chair, the air above his head thick with the smoke of two cigars. Koby did not particularly like conferences with Smoker, they gave him a headache.

“You and Helmeppo have been doing excellent work. I suppose you’re here to follow up on those cases?” He indicated the stack of folders on his desk.

“Yes sir.” Logical Koby. No quavers in his voice.

He had been dreading this. The Marines had called Smoker the White Hunter for a reason. Releasing pirates was not in his protocol, catching them was. Koby had known it was going to come up to this before he even had a shot of getting Alvida’s case to Tsuru.

“It’s a good move,” said Smoker.

Koby was astounded.

“Pardon, sir?”

“I like it,” said Smoker. “Looks good for the new government, what you and Helmeppo are doing. It shows we believe in Justice, and that includes justice for those we’ve been excessive on.”

He spread out several of Koby’s folders across his desk.

“These guys,” he said. “I don’t have any issue with. Level one and two prisoners with minor crimes, piracy history, but nothing serious like assaulting women or children. Heck, I’m even okay with a few of these brutes down on level three. They’ve got more serious crimes, but they’ve done a stint in that hellhole long enough, good behavior records, they ain’t at a high risk to reoffend. Heck, we might be able to take a plea bargain from them and offer them a spot in the Marines for a shorter sentence - we could use some of them. Again, it looks good for us.”

“Thank you sir,” said Koby, feeling a gush of relief in his stomach. “I --”

“I am however, noticing a pattern here,” said Smoker, cutting him off. “Most of these guys were arrested from or around the same time as warlord status was revoked about a decade or so ago. Most of the files you’ve got here look like they’re from the strike on Buggy the Clown’s crew. Correct?

Koby swallowed. “Yes, sir.” The lovely swell of relief that had cleansed his stomach had now turned into a knot.

Smoker reclined back in his chair, exhaling a thick cloud to smoke to the ceiling.

“Koby, do you like dogs?”

Koby was baffled.

“I do like dogs, sir. Very much.”

“I have a dog,” said Smoker. A genuine smile graced his face. “He’s some mutt off the street. Tashigi named him Eggplant. He has done _wonders_ for my stress. Should have gotten a dog years ago, instead of sitting around stacking rocks.”

He turned to look at Koby, who was still perplexed.

“You got a dog, Koby?”

“Well, she’s more Helmeppo’s dog,” said Koby, sheepishly. “Her name is Butterscotch. She’s a Pomeranian.”

“Of course Morgan’s bastard has some goddamn puff ball dog,” muttered Smoker.

“Sir!” said Koby indignantly, not sure whether to be more offended for Helmeppo or for Butterscotch.

“When I was a kid, and I was training,” said Smoker. “There was a den of wolves in the forest near training camp. They were shy of humans and stayed away. I thought that I would be that badass Marine with a pet wolf.”

“Helmeppo had a pet wolf,” said Koby. “It didn’t work out.”

“Heh,” said Smoker wryly. “That’s the thing. A wolf doesn’t seek out companionship, doesn’t trust. I managed to get one of the pups to come to me, take a bite of food now and then, but it never trusted me. One day I got too close and it bit me.”

“I see, sir.”

“Hina, one the other hand,” continued Smoker. “Has an exquisite dog. Beautiful creature. She likewise found him on the street, they think he’d been used for dogfighting, he was in such bad shape when she found him. He didn’t trust her either. But she fed him and took care of him. Now he’s a perfectly sweet dog; sleeps in her bed and likes apples. ”

“Are dogs a metaphor for something here, sir?” said Koby, not sure how cheeky he could afford to be.

“Heh, as a matter of fact they are,” said Smoker. “You’re a smart kid. What we’re talking about here are strays and wolves,”’ said Smoker. “Two creatures with very different needs and very different natures.”

He spread his hand across the folders on his desk. “Like I said, these guys  don’t have a problem with. _This_ -” He withdrew another folder, and Koby’s heart sank.

“ _This_ , I do.”

Koby swallowed very hard. “Sir, if I may inquire…?”

“‘Iron Mace’ Alvida, a low-tier pirate originating in the East Blue, barely worth her bounty, by all accounts, she should be a nobody,” said Smoker, opening the thick folder.

A small, humorless smile crept around the cigars.

“She’s one hungry social climber. She teamed up with Buggy while still in the East Blue, escaped me in Loguetown, eluded us across the Grand Line, and in less than a year we offered Buggy Warlord status.”

Smoker stared very hard at Koby. “She was not some hired thug on Buggy’s crew, she was not his lady travelling companion, she was not his ship whore. She was, in every sense of the phrase, his partner in crime.”

He slapped the folder back down on the table. “Fujitora disbanded the system due to warlords abusing their status. Crocodile, Doflamingo. Buggy ran a mercenary ring for Roger’s sake. Shutting down the warlords was not simply about doing away with a broken system, it was a calculated move to reestablish trust with the public, once they learned they couldn’t trust warlords. We let one of those wolves back out in troubled times...what does that say about us, and our dedication to protecting the public? What if I were to let one of Doflamingo’s men out?”

“Sir, with all due respect, Alvida hardly poses the same level of threat that one of the Donquixote Family would,” said Koby, trying not to sound desperate. “I don’t suppose your concerns are, personal? Perhaps in regard to the Loguetown incident?” Koby wasn’t sure how brave he could be.

“Well it certainly would help her case if she and that clown hadn’t thumbed their noses at me back then,” he growled. “Look, I get that clemency and paroles for low risk offenders is a good thing. But Alvida here was not some innocent blossom duped with delusions of grandeur by that clown. She knew what she was doing. She was Buggy’s right hand man. We also don’t want the public to think they aren’t safe. Are we letting out some strays who we can help to better themselves? Or are we letting out a wolf who is going to bite no matter what you do?”

Koby had a bizarre mental image of Alvida wrapped in grey fur, lounging all over her coffee-stained couch purring, _“Come closer sailor boy, I promise not to bite…”_

“I understand, sir.”

“I’m not unreasonable Koby - as I said, I have no problem with most of these blokes. But I need to further consider this, and take it up with Tsuru. She has her own ties and concerns about Impel Down.”

“Of course sir.”

“It says here you arrested her.” said Smoker, raising an eyebrow. “This something personal?”

Koby flushed.

“I’m not sure how to respond to that sir.”

“You trying to fix something? With her?”

“I don’t know.”

“Is this something Straw Hat would have wanted?”

Koby felt his hands tingling, his stomach suddenly feeling very hollow.

“Sir?”

“That’s a question I’ve been asking myself a lot lately.” said Smoker. “What would that kid have wanted? Of course, that brat also wanted endless meat and solved problems by punching them. He didn’t have the soundest judgement, but his heart was in the right place.”

Koby was silent.

“I’m not sure when I’ll have an answer,” said Smoker. “I’m willing to move forward with the rest of your evaluations, but Alvida…we’ll see.”

“Of course sir.”

“How are you holding up?”

Koby stared at him, perplexed.

“Me?”

“I’ve had second thoughts about sending you there, believe me,” said Smoker. “That’s a space of a lot of pain for you. But you’ve handled it well. You seem, less haunted.”

“I’m...I’m trying sir,” stammered Koby.

He thought back to the hallways aching with Luffy’s voice and soul. And yet also, how Alvida had held, even _comforted_ him, something had moved, something had changed, it baffled even him... how that absence of resentment had remained, even weeks later.

The pain was not absent. But it was shifting. Quieting.

“Anyway, you’re dismissed. Go take that puff ball for a stroll. You’ve been working hard. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butterscotch was originally named Pumpkin Bread. Thank you to my Twitter fam who voted to rename her.


	20. Chapter 20

_IMPEL DOWN: PRESENT DAY_

  
Koby was not looking forward to delivering this news to Alvida.

He was not even entirely sure how to approach her after the last time he had seen her.

He stalled around after the meeting with staff to offer to answer questions that people hadn’t posed about new floor layouts, dawdled in the staff room having an extra cup of coffee he didn’t need, asked the guards about their families, their pets, talked about Butterscotch biting her groomer.

What would she say to him? What would he say to her?

He tried not to remember himself sobbing on the floor, as his two minds still puzzled over her holding him, _comforting_ him even…

He pressed extra buttons on the elevator to floors he didn’t need to go it. But eventually the elevator clattered to Level Four and he found himself walking down the long solitary hallway.

She was laying on the little cot that served as her bed, her eyes closed.

There was a gentle sloshing sound throughout the cell, like waves. Koby was puzzled.

Alvida opened her eyes and smiled.

“Koby…hello there dear boy, how are you?”

“What is that sound?” said Koby, perplexed, looking around the little cell.

“Oh, you simply must see!” said Alvida, sitting up. She lifted a large purple shell from the rickety old table, her eyes bright. “This is my newest toy, I’ve been waiting _months_ for someone to get it for me.”

The sound of ocean waves, sloshing, rippling, crashing, was emanating from the purple shell.

“It’s a tone dial,” said Koby, surprised.

Alvida nodded. “I’ve been waiting for one for a long time,” she said.

“Is that, all it does?” said Koby. “It doesn’t play music or anything? It just plays….ocean?”

“What kind of question is that?” Alvida said, haughtily. “It _just_ plays ocean? The sound of waves proven to be good for beauty rest, and for mindful wellness. I don’t need it to play anything else, thank you very much.” She pressed the dial apex and the waves ceased.

“Okay, okay!” chuckled Koby. “I meant no offense.” Alvida tossed her hair, cheeks a flared pink as she set the dial back on her beside. Koby couldn’t tell if it was the heat or something else.

“Now then Koby,” said Alvida, stretching across the bed. “Do you have anything of interest to tell me today?”

“W-we may have hit a snag,” said Koby quietly. “ Smoker isn’t too thrilled by my proposal to get you out. He thinks if we let you out you’re just going to back to piracy.”

“What do you think, dear boy?”

“That he’s probably right?”

Alvida laughed. “Don’t worry about what I’ll do when I get out of here. Your job is to get me out of here.” She ran a finger along the side of the dial, tracing the grooves of the shell. “Would you like to play a game now?”

“Heh, don’t see why not,” said Koby, smiling wryly, as Alvida rolled herself out of bed and scooped up the rickety wooden backgammon box.

“This old thing really is falling apart,” she sighed. “I do wish we had my old set, how nostalgic that would be...listening to a lovely bit of ocean, playing a game on my old board, almost like I was back on the Big Top….except I’m in handcuffs and I’m playing with my old cabin boy…”

“Perhaps someone will bring you a new board soon,” said Koby, drawing out his set of dice from the splintered box. “One just as nice as your old one.”

“I don’t want a new board. I want my _old_ one,” sighed Alvida. 

She seemed to be in a reserved mood. Koby reached, gently, with his Observation. He felt a dull ache, almost sorrowful, that mingled with that feeling of hunger that often lingered in her. But even that felt muted, tired.  

“Why did you ask for a Dial with the ocean on it?” said Koby, rolling the dice. “You could have asked for anything I’m sure, they're easy to record.”

“Nosy boy, I just told you, there are many therapeutic benefits to listening to the ocean,” said Alvida, moving her pieces. “You should try it sometime.” There was a tiny note of bitterness in her voice. “Four and seven. I go first.”

“Alvida,” said Koby slowly, as something dawned on him. “Do you ever, get to go outside?”

She looked at him incredulously.

“Ha! Wouldn’t that be nice,” Alvida laughed, rolling her dice, a touch aggressively “That’s rich. It’s called being in solitary confinement, Koby.” She moved her pieces up five rows. Her cheeks had colored slightly again.

“You’ve never gotten to leave?”

“I get to leave about once a week to take some vague semblance of a shower, with an escort of course," she said, dryly. "Chained up and muzzled to ensure I don’t go corrupting anyone I come across with the very ‘dangerous information’ I know." She sighed, rolling her eyes. “It is…the absolute highlight of my week.”

“Is that why you wanted a tone dial?”

“You nosy child, stop being silly,” hissed Alvida. “Such sentimentality, really. Prisoners in solitary don’t get to just stroll about, much less go outside. Why do you think they’re more lenient with someone like me, letting me have all this stuff? Prisoners who _aren’t_ in solitary confinement get other privileges. I’m sure you’ve realized that Impel Down is willing to bend the rules to those of us who are well-behaved and attractive,” she added. “But I don’t quite get the same privileges that I would if I wasn't deemed such a risk and shut up at the end of a hallway. Who’s fault is that now?”

Koby could have felt her response easily, even without his haki. She was agitated, embarrassed even. He had called her bluff.

“It’s your turn,” she said rather breathlessly.

Koby looked at the tone dial.

“Do you want to go outside?” he asked, slowly.

Koby felt a sudden, massive swell of emotion from her: a harsh mix of incredulity, and that sudden intensity of desperation, _hunger._

She gave him a dubious expression.

“No.” she said.

Koby was completely baffled. That was _not_ the response that his haki had just read from her, not even close.

“Why not?” he asked, confused.

“Please do not question when a woman says no,” said Alvida. “It’s still your turn.”

Koby was startled. He could feel the tired, dull ache in her flaring.

“Why...why don’t you want to go outside?” asked Koby.

“I said no. You are being very rude, sailor boy,” said Alvida. “I have tried to negotiate going outside on many occasions. Just like I’ve tried to negotiate taking my shackles off, and tried negotiating getting my old backgammon board. You know this."

“But I’m _offering_ to take you outside,” said Koby. He wasn’t entirely sure _why_ he was offering it, but he was baffled by her intent to so clearly _want_ something, but state something so opposite.

Perhaps those opposites were having a battle of two minds.

“If you were to take me outside of this cell, I would be subject to multiple restrictions due to the fact I could easily go spilling my horrible secrets everywhere,” said Alvida, fanning herself vigorously. She was not making eye contact. “And I do not particularly feel like doing any of those things right now. It is unpleasant enough once a week _,_ ” she added, her color rising. "And especially not with  _you."_

“No,” said Koby. “I won't make it like that. I’ll just take you upstairs for a few minutes. Just you and me, I just need to be able to hold on to you.”

Alvida’s cheeks were flaring a steadily a darker pink.  “If you take me out of here people will think we’re _fucking._ ” She cringed.

“Well,” said Koby, sheepishly. “I suppose I’d rather they think that, than think that I was once your cabin boy. So how about it?”

Alvida’s nostrils flared.

“No.”

Koby stared at her. The dull quiet ache in her was twisting on itself into discomfort, shame. He stared at her hands, clenched into fists in their shackles.

She didn’t want to be vulnerable in front of him. Going outside would force her to relinquish control to him. This whole game of hers was a battle for control. If he walked her outside, she'd be  relinquishing what little power she had to him. 

“I know you’re over there playing your Observation games,” said Alvida, pointing a finger rigidly at him. “I’ve long since figured out that’s what you do! You sit over there and wait for me to _ooze_ feelings. I don’t _have_ feelingsabout any of this."

Koby laughed, genuinely. He felt all his feelings too intensely at times, and Alvida claimed not to have feelings. Pirate and Marine. A pair of dialectics.

“My offer stands,” he said, holding out his hands.

“It’s. Your. Turn," said Alvida, very slowly.

“So it is,” said Koby. He rolled the dice. Eleven. Alvida’s groaned as he rounded the corner and beared off two of his pieces.

“Delightful, I’m very behind,” she said, staring at the board fanning herself.  “I’m not particularly sure I want to play now. I wish I had my old set.”

“In that case,” said Koby. “If you don’t want to play, perhaps you would rather go outside?”

Koby thought for a moment she was about to punch him, her eyes locked with his, her hands frozen and clenched in her seastone cuffs. Koby could feel her fighting between her pride and that ache of desperation and longing.

She looked away, her face flushed scarlet.

“Fine,” she said, biting her lip.

* * *

“Delightful, you're putting me on a leash,” said Alvida, tersely, as Koby gently hooked and locked a carabiner with a length of chain into the chain between her cuffs. He had cuffed her ankles too, he didn’t entirely trust her not to try and run.

“It’s not a leash, Alvida, though if you keep this up I can go get a seastone collar,” said Koby. “Come on.”

They walked down the hallway together, Koby holding onto the reasonable length of chain now running from her cuffs.

“I could strangle you with this entire setup easily,” she hissed.

“For the love of Roger,” said Koby, almost laughing. “Is it that woefully painful to be civil with someone doing you a favor?”

Alvida was chewing her lip fiercely and staining several of her teeth with lipstick.

He led her slowly down the hallway.

“It's not quite as hot as it usually is,” said Alvida.

“We aren’t boiling blood anymore,” said Koby. “It’s just a regular furnace now.”

“Ah, and is downstairs just regular air conditioning? Is the beast hell a petting zoo?”

“Not quite,” said Koby, chuckling, as they walked into the lift. “We’re trying to just make this a prison, not a hell.”

Alvida was standing very stiffly, her hands clenched in tight fists in her cuffs.

She was usually so teasing, so chatty, but this was a very different Alvida. Silent. Rigid. Koby could feel her discomfort in an anxious whine.

“Do you not want to go that badly?” said Koby, as he left her into the lift upstairs. “I mean, I thought perhaps you -”

“I _want_ to go,” said Alvida through gritted teeth. “And I _don’t.”_

“Ah!” said Koby brightly. “That’s called dialectics! You want two opposite things at the same time! Like how you told me last time, you really hate me, and you’re also proud of me! When I was training my haki, I -”

“Oh for Roger’s sake _must_ you bring up that conversation? I _don’t_ want your goddamn therapy talk, I--”

The door opened and Domino stepped inside with Fleet Admiral Tsuru. Koby nearly dropped the chain in terror.

Tsuru looked moderately surprised, Domino’s expression was hidden by her aviators.

“Why Rear Admiral, what a surprise,” said Tsuru. “What is going on here?”

“Uhhh...I have been doing some ongoing information gathering, about the conditions in solitary,” said Koby, quickly saluting. This was not a lie.

Alvida had had turned very pink, her nostrils flared, and was staring determinedly straight ahead of her and not looking at anyone, which was easy due to the fact she was about a foot taller than everyone, with the exception of Tsuru. Koby suddenly felt very short.  

And felt very, very afraid.

 _This_ was all Alvida needed.

Of _all_ the people, and _all_ the scenarios - for them to run into the _Fleet Admiral._ Alvida wouldn’t even need to wait to spread gossip around Impel Down, she could send it straight to the top, right now.

He hadn’t taken any precautions, she was completely free to speak, crowded in this little elevator. All it would take was a few simple words “ _Just out for a stroll with my old cabin boy…”_

 _Please,_ he willed her, very cognizant of his racing heart. _Please, I’ll get you out of here, just don’t talk..._

“Rear-Admiral,” said Domino, raising her eyebrows. “This is not appropriate protocol for a prisoner who is supposed to be in solitary confinement. She needs an armed escort of minimum two guards and should be muzzled. She could disclose-”

“Domino, don’t pretend you don’t know how these things work,” said Tsuru, waving her off. “Let the boy be. I came to see the new drafts for Levels Four and Level Five.”

“Yes, Fleet Admiral.”

“She is under my supervision,” said Koby, trying not to sound desperate.

Tsuru gave a curt nod and waved a gnarled hand, as the lift rattled up to the first floor. “Take care.”

“Thank you, Fleet Admiral,” said Koby, leading Alvida out.

He breathed a massive sigh of relief, staring at Alvida.

“You didn’t say anything,” he said, almost incredulous.

“I’ve told you I wouldn’t,” said Alvida flatly, as though the thought hadn’t even crossed her mind.

“But that was Fleet Admiral Tsuru, of all the people, we could have run into! I had no idea she would be here!”

“I told you,” muttered Alvida. “She goes and sees Doflamingo.”

“Of all your gossip, I still do not believe that!” said Koby.

Alvida was not looking at him and had resumed gnawing her lip.

“Alvida…” said Koby tentatively.

“Oh for god's sake, use your stupid haki. I am being _paraded_ around in chains by my old cabin boy,” she hissed quietly, her cheeks highly colored. “How the hell do you think I feel?” She covered her face with shackled hands. “Please, lets go.”

Koby walked her down the long hallway from the lift, past offices and storage, this side of Level 1 was used for processing by staff. Several guards saluted Koby as he passed, and Alvida kept her eyes locked to the floor.

It was such a contrast to the Alvida he knew, the dramatic Alvida who demanded attention, an audience. To see her almost determined to be invisible was... astounding.

And he was still incredulous that the most opportune of coincidences had occurred, and yet Alvida had not incriminated him.

“Alvida?”

“Hmm.”

“Thanks. For not saying anything.”

She was silent. They continued down the corridor.

“Where are we?” asked Alvida finally, looking around intently. “This isn’t the entrance. And there are no guards.”

“We’re close to the entrance, this is just off to the side. It’s the staff and government entrance,” said Koby. “People come and go from here pretty frequently. They added it on after Luffy’s breakout.”

Finally, Koby drew up to the large steel doors that led out to the pier.

Her tension was mounting, he could feel it.

Slowly he pushed open the doors.

The dock yawned before them, battleships lining either side of the long pier. Waves crashed and sloshed across the wooden panels, the whole of the sea stretching before them.

Alvida squinted into the sky as if seeing it for the first time, raising shackled hands to shield her eyes. The sky was overcast, cloudy. She raised her face to the sky as her eyes adjusted.

There was undisguised longing in her eyes.

Koby finally felt as though he understood that strange feeling of _hunger_ that lingered around her.

She stared for a moment at the ships docked on the pier.

“Don’t even think about it,” Koby said. “You’d never make it.”

She gazed out across the ocean. The wind was whipping her hair about her face, her lips slightly parted. The sea was rocky, the sky greyed and murky, but she remained transfixed, frozen, as if there was no item, no one thing, that could possibly compare to sea and air. It was though every fiber of her was trying to drink in every splash of waves, inhale every smell, absorb each gust of wind.

The chain that Koby was holding was shaking slightly. He looked and saw that her hands were trembling.  

A raindrop hit Koby on the cheek, and then another, darkening little dots across the pier.

“I didn’t realize it was due to rain,” said Koby sheepishly. “Do you want--?”

“No.”

They stood in the rain, in silence.

“Koby, look,” Alvida said in a hollow, quaking voice. “Look over there, look over by the ships...is that a South Bird? W-why, you don’t see them in this part of the Grand L-line, they are quite bothersome, do look over there…”

There was no bird and Koby knew it.

And understood it.

He looked away from her, averting his gaze.

And then shyly, snuck a look back at her anyway.

There were tears streaming down her face, as she raised shaking hands and drew them to her mouth, tasting the water.

* * *

“Helmeppo,” said Koby quietly, that night when they walked Butterscotch. “She hadn't been outside.”

“Hmm?”

“Alvida,” said Koby quietly. “She hadn't been outside since we arrested her. She barely even gets to leave that little cell.”

“Yeah,” said Helmeppo. “It's called solitary confinement. Sounds like she's managed to make the best of it though.”

“Well that's just it. The reason she gets to have half that stuff in there is because she's barely allowed anything else. She can't even go for a walk once a day.”

“Pretty sure that's how they've been running solitary,” said Helmeppo.

“She was so _sad,_  Helmeppo.”

“I think Emotional Koby needs to chill out with the empathy for a moment,” said Helmeppo. “This woman is threatening your career and livelihood. We put her in solitary for a _reason._ ”

“But that's just it, Helmeppo!” said Koby, staring at a leaf that Butterscotch had paused to sniff. “ _We_ put her in there. It's not like she has some Earth-shattering horrible political information that could wreck the whole government. It's just - _me_. Only me. If we hadn't done that to her…maybe she wouldn’t have thought to use that information as a weapon against me first place.”

“Holdup,” said Helmeppo, stopping dead. “You saying you regret this? That you feel bad for her? Koby she belongs in prison. She hurt you. She's hurting you now.”

“It's _both_ ,” said Koby, staring at the ground. “I absolutely don't regret what we did. She should be in Impel Down. I hate what she did to me. I hate what she's _doing_ to me."

He sighed, twisting his fingers. "And maybe we should have done some things different on our end. Back when we arrested her, we gave her the ammo to fight me. We gagged her, we threatened her, we made sure she _knew_ I didn’t want that secret getting out. If we hadn’t….who knows, maybe we might not be here. But regardless…”

He bent down to pet Butterscotch. “I’d feel bad for anyone who hadn’t been outside in ten years. Even if I hated what that person was doing. It’s both, _and_.”

Helmeppo shook his head and sighed.

* * *

 

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

_IMPEL DOWN: PRESENT DAY_  
  
  
“Yes, we’ll be able to have the press in here within the next few weeks, at least for the first three floors, further construction is still ongoing on levels four and five of course…”

The staff meeting had been a success. Things seemed to be going just a little bit smoother every time Koby and Helmeppo came. Sadi had sobbed dramatically about relinquishing her whip that was made of a human spine, but otherwise, things had gone according to plan. Half of Impel Down would soon be in full ethical guideline compliance, and the rest was quickly following.

“Rear Admiral, a word.”

The voice was fluid, swift in his ear, and it sent a sudden chill down Koby’s spine.

He turned to see Domino, smiling, his face reflected in her dark glasses.

“Won’t you join me in my office briefly?”

It was not a question.

Koby took a swift glance around, Helmeppo was with Saldeath and Hannyabal discussing using the Blugori for exterior defenses and labor as opposed to prison guards.

“Of course, Vice-Warden, I would be delighted to.”

He flexed his haki, but could read little to no emotion from her as he followed her out of the small conference room. She drew him down the hall and into a large office. There was not a speck of dust on the large mahogany desk, the cushioned chair perfectly aligned. Every paper immaculately arranged, every file perfectly in place.

But it was not the pristine, intensely controlled room that drew Koby’s gaze.

A rather expansive collection of rope in varying thickness, leather straps, a bullwhip, several floggers, and...good lord, was that a _bridle? -_ all hung on the back of her office wall. A pair of wooden pillories stood nonchalantly, and a metal pole stretched to the ceiling. Several hooks and metal rings were attached to the pole.

Koby realized that perhaps in his intent to make sure Sadi-chan wasn’t stockpiling whips made of body parts, he had neglected other to consider that she was not the only staff member intent on ‘preserving’ the old ways.

“Coffee?” said Domino, pouring herself a cup. Her mug read _Male Tears._

“Thank you,” said Koby, tentatively accepting a mug that read _Tell Me Again Why I Need a Man._

“I suppose they shall be relics of a bygone time,” said Domino, gesturing vaguely at the collection of discomforting items. There was a note of fondness in her voice that stood the hairs on the back of his neck on end.

“Sit,” said Domino, taking a seat at the large desk. It was an order.

Koby sat.

There were hooks on her desk too. What looked like leash dangled from one of them.

“Well then Rear Admiral, things have been going smoothly here, with some _kinks_ here and there” she laid delicate stress on the word. “But nothing we have not been able to manage. We have been in ethical compliance with all your new parameters. I want to ensure you, that we exist to serve and support the World Government, no matter what form or changes that government undergoes. Our primary concern is cooperation with you, and of course the safety of the citizens of the world.”

“That’s...excellent,” said Koby. “That’s what we want to hear.”

“We have honestly answered all questions and inquiries on our use of torture, our methods, our levels, and have been completely honest and open in your full probe on our practices,” said Domino, her fingers laced together. She still hadn’t taken off her sunglasses and Koby still could not feel an ounce of emotion off her.

“I would like you to be honest with me now, Vice-Admiral,” said Domino.

“Of course,” said Koby.

“What is the nature of your relationship with prisoner #031427?”

The number was instantly recognizable in Koby’s mind. His heart dropped.

“Oh, you mean Alvida?”

“Yes,” said Domino, the tenor of her voice deepening just slightly. “The prisoner currently occupying the south solitary corridor on level four. You go see her every time you and Commodore Helmeppo drop by. It unusual, especially given your current position, Admiral,” she added. “I don’t care for messy political affairs and bribery in my prison.”’

 _My_ prison. Hannyabal may be the figurehead, Magellan the powerhouse, Sadi the threat, but Koby wondered why he had ever doubted that this was indeed _Domino’s_ prison.

“I’ll be frank, Admiral,” said Domino, flicking a spot of dust off her gloves. “I don’t care if she fucks half the staff in here to get herself a pile of books and some nail polish, but if she’s screwing you to get herself out of here I’ll have you barred.”

“N-no!” stammered Koby, turning pink. “No, Vice Warden, it is nothing of the sort! Absolutely not!”

Domino surveyed him, it was impossible to read her expression behind those glasses. “I believe you,” she said. “I didn’t get that impression. Its something else, isn’t it?”

Koby was uncertain what to say.

“She is one of our more unusual cases,” said Domino, smoothly drawing a file from a stack on her desk. She had clearly planned for this, Koby noted. “We’ve seen her type before. The arrogance, the cattiness, the empty threats. Lady pirates who think they own the seas, who’ve never faced a day of hardship, delusions of grandeur and whatnot. They break after a few days, most do after the baptism alone.”

Koby felt very queasy all of a sudden.

“We didn’t think there was anything particularly unusual about her, apart from the fact she was harboring something confidential. The indignation the demands...not that she was permitted to make very many, mind you," said Domino. “The few words we allowed her she wasted on profanity and empty threats. We hauled her screaming and crying out of the cauldron like the rest of them and threw her in that cell. Business as usual.”

Domino was discussing this as if she was discussing ordering breakfast and it made Koby profoundly uncomfortable.

“Most of them go quiet in solitary, it breaks the mind,” said Domino with a certain amount of satisfaction that Koby did not particularly like. “She did for awhile. Then something awakened this hunger in her, for survival. Now, a fair few of our inmates have managed to make themselves comfortable in here, as you've no doubt realized. But it's rarer to see in a weakling like her, much less someone shut up with nothing but the walls for company.”

Koby felt the scars in his shoulders give a little twinge. “You underestimate her,” he said.

“Regardless,” said Domino. “She's quite the actress. She knew how to play to the few humans she got contact to, whether it was tearful pleas and trembling lips or showing some leg and rutting. She _clawed_ until she got what she got the attention she wanted. First just a book to pass the time, then another, then just a few odds and ends, and suddenly she’s got half the boys hauling her furniture.”

Koby remembered how when he had first started visiting her, Alvida had rapidly tried everything from drama to teasing and flirting, just to coerce him to coming into her cell.

Domino leaned back in her chair and sighed. “It’s the sort of thing you have to learn to turn a blind eye to, a bit of a secret tradition here, whether it's right or not. Things got much more relaxed once Hannyabal took the helm. And if she is a willing participant, I honestly I have vastly more important things to worry about if she’s screwing the guard who brings her lunch for some mascara. But it's not just things and trinkets. She’s so _desperate_ for an audience. And she's somehow made herself likeable for how obnoxious she is.”

Koby became aware that he had been holding his breath. He tried to exhale casually and take a sip of coffee.

“There are two kinds of people in here,” said Domino. “People who play solitaire and people who play chess. She is definitely the latter, which is tenuous for one stuck in solitary."

Koby thought very suddenly of her contingency to the blackmail - the expectation that he _visit_ her. The constant demands that he play games with her, just talk to her, the yearning and _hunger_ he had felt beneath her haughty and taunting veneer.

“So what does she know?” said Domino.

“Pardon?” said Koby.

“It's on her file that she knows sensitive information. That’s why she’s in solitary of course, and why we take _precautions_ when she is around other prisoners,” said Domino. Koby couldn’t tell behind her aviators, but he could have sworn he saw her eyes flit to her wall of...tools.

“She’s never attempted to tell anyone. We wanted to know what we were dealing with, so of course we attempted to ascertain it through torture, but we’ve never gotten it out of her. She clearly knows its valuable, or its very personal to her.”  

Koby’s stomach dropped. He had always admired Domino as clearly one of the more logical and professional beings in Impel Down and for her uncanny ability to control Sadi-chan, but in this particular moment...he was not particularly sure how he felt about her.  

He had also not stopped to fully consider that despite all of Alvida’s veneer of makeshift finery, her stained couch, her books and trinkets...she had had to start from _somewhere_ …

He had a fleeting image of her laying on the burning stone floor, staring at the walls, the cell completely empty, her eyes dull and pained. No facade to hide behind, no act. Only seastone shackles, desperation, and hunger. The image seemed foreign, almost impossible to him, having only known her to be demanding, preening, catered to.

But could he tell Domino? Tell her Alvida was blackmailing him, let her face the consequences of threatening him, watch her stripped of everything in that cell, and never have to see her again. The words played out in his head “ _She’s been threatening to talk about what she knows, but it can’t come out, not even to Impel Down’s staff, it would put me in jeopardy--”_

There was a funny sensation in Koby’s stomach, his brows knitted. It took him a minute to identify it.

It was not relief. It was concern.

Koby looked up at Domino and shook his head. “It’s nothing that I am not addressing. Should something change, I will inform you.”

Domino was silent a moment. She stood up, and took off her glasses, swiftly polishing them. Its was the first time Koby had seen her eyes. They were brown and very large.

“I believe you,” said Domino again, replacing her glasses. “I know that you have had more than one _connection_ in here over the past few year.”

_Shishishisi - do you ever go visit her?_

_So tell me what happened? Did you and chin-guy go after her?_

His chest felt very tight all of a sudden, as Luffy’s boyish grin swam in his mind.

Koby was startled to feel Domino’s hand on his shoulder. “You know, we let Garp in to see Roger for months before he was executed,” she said. “I read her arrest record. I know you have a history with her.”

“Not like you think,” Koby said. 

“These walls don’t just hold prisoners” said Domino, standing up. “They hold secrets as well.”

“Thank you,” said Koby.

There was a knock on the door.

“Ah,” said Domino, smiling. “Right on time. Come in.”

The door opened and Koby felt his chest go very cold.

Three towering masked figures entered the room.

“Thank you for your time Rear Admiral,” said Domino “If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with CP0.”

* * *

Koby skidded to a halt in front of Alvida's cell, gasping for breath.

“Koby,” she said, warmly, looking him up and down. “What is it, child?”

“Alvida…” he said, staring at her, distraught.

“Heavens, you look a mess. Did Sadi send one of her jailer beasts after you?”

“I just got out of a meeting with Domino,” he said.

“ _Domino_? Oh dear,” said Alvida dryly. “I’d be distressed too.”

“CP0 is here,” said Koby, half fearful, half accusatory.

“Oh? Did she say why?”

“No.”

Alvida shrugged.

“Alvida…” Koby said, the desperation leaking into his voice.

“Oh my, did you think this is about us?” said Alvida. She started to laugh.

Koby stared.

“Oh poor child, you’re scared!!” she laughed. “You thought I had said something!”

Koby flushed.

“I assure you child, if CP0 is here, it isn't on account of me,” said Alvida.

“Can I trust you on that?” said Koby, tentatively, Domino's words echoing through his mind. _‘she's quite the actress.’_

“Koby, have we not done enough trust exercises?” said Alvida. “I let you parade me around a few weeks back, not only did I not attempt to strangle you, but the Fleet Admiral turned up and I kept my mouth shut. Is that not enough for you?”

Koby chewed his lip.

“Oh go use your haki powers or whatever, I assure you I'm in sincerity,” said Alvida, smiling. “It would do me no immediate good to expose the person who's getting me out of here. If you decided that you suddenly were no longer going to cooperate we might have a different conversation. But I assure you, I have said nothing.”

Koby tentatively unlocked the door.

“Roger, you’re too precious when you’re flustered and distressed," she giggled. 

“You were right,” said Koby.

“Oh Koby, how I absolutely love to hear that,” said Alvida, smiling, taking a sip of tea. “What am I right about?”

“Domino thought that we were...uhh…”

"Oh, that we were fucking?"

Koby blanched, his ears flushing pink. Yes,” he said, sheepishly. “She was concerned we were having  _inappropriate relations;_ concerned about what we were doing.”

Alvida’s eyes narrowed. “Concerned? Did she _threaten_ you?”

“I mean, not _really?"_ said Koby. "But she seemed particularly intent on making her position clear.”

“Sounds like she was out to intimidate you,” said Alvida darkly. “I don’t like it. She should be leaving you alone.”

“I mean, she’s not someone like Sadi -”

“ _Ha_ ,” said Alvida, with a mirthless laugh. “Domino, as for self-righteous and perfect as she likes to act, is just as bad as Sadi. Domino just _hides_ it better. She’ll be warm and professional smiles one minute, and have you pinned to the floor with her boot in your face and her riding crop on your ass the next. Same smile.”

“I mean...she’s incredibly good at her job,” said Koby stammered. Alvida sounded a little too much like she was speaking from experience, and Koby did not feel particularly well after visiting Domino’s office.

“Oh I agree, she’s a little _too_ good, _”_ said Alvida, opening up the backgammon board. “See, someone like Sadi is not particularly complicated. She operates on pretty carnal stuff, she just wants people to hurt and scream. She’ll take a bullwhip to you or a cattle prod if she’s feeling particularly hungry, but that’s about as far as she goes. She’s very shallow.”

Alvida slid her pieces onto the board, seemingly ignoring Koby’s dismayed expression. “But Domino on the other hand gets off watching people break. She prefers mind games and humiliation, with a good dose of brute force. You saw her office?"

Koby nodded, horrified. Alvida smirked. "Piss her off and she’ll just chain you to her desk and let you entertain her throughout the day," she laughed, mirthlessly. "She’ll use you to practice some very uncomfortable rope work, dislocate your shoulder, then shove something off her wall in your mouth and have a meeting with you laying on the floor like you’re part of the office decor. She’s probably pissed about half the changes you and your boytoy are making, she’s just too professional to show it.”  

She looked up at him, rolling her dice.

“Don’t look so distressed about me, it’s you I’m concerned about,” Alvida said. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she invited CP0 in at that specific time to see your reaction. She’s trying to unnerve you. You’re meddling in _her_ prison.”

Koby blinked. He wasn’t sure what was more disconcerting: Alvida clearly speaking from a little too much from experience with Domino, or the fact that Alvida had just uttered the phrase ‘ _it's you I’m concerned about.’_

“W-well...If we’re going to keep this up, perhaps we need a better cover to keep her off our tail,” said Koby, aiming for something neutral.

“Perhaps _you_ need to get a move on things,” said Alvida, cracking a smile.

She was so jovial, playful, like she always was. Teasing, cloying.

And yet ten minutes ago Domino was describing something _very_ different. The image of Alvida laying on the floor, alone, the cell empty, swam back into his head.

He remembered something she had said to him - months ago. 

_"Solitary confinement **is**  torture, Koby."_

“What’s wrong dear boy?” said Alvida, pulling out the backgammon set. “You’ve gone all serious. Still don’t trust me? Or is Domino just scarier than me?”

She smirked, fanning herself with the battered ostrich plume fan, seastone cuffs clinking. It was that contrast that Koby’s emotion mind was sticking on - elegant feathers and chains. The contrast between the cloying smile and fluttering eyelashes, and Domino describing pulling a screaming woman out of a cauldron of boiling water. 

“I’m really sorry, for how Impel Down has done things in the past,” Koby said, awkwardly.

Alvida's expression shifted suddenly. Her smile had vanished.

"What makes you say that, child?" she said with raised eyebrows, regarding her nails. 

"Alvida, you know I hate that you're doing this. You know you belong in prison."

"I suppose that assessment would be correct," said Alvida, tersely.

"But, Impel Down, what is was..." Koby's voice trailed off.  _"_ Nobody deserves that. _Nobody_. And I'm sorry." 

Alvida was quiet, staring at the walls. She was continuing to fan herself.

"Why do you think I wanted to do this, Koby?" she said, quietly. "God, every day since the day they threw me down here, every torture felt like it was _your_ fault. _You_ did this to me. I stared at the walls for hours and cursed you and your stupid boyfriend for what you did. I knew somehow you'd find your way down here some day. So I waited. Waited for when I could get you back for what you'd done. And I..."

"And?" said Koby, tentatively. 

She turned to look at him, smiling. “And Koby, I've come to much prefer a version of revenge where you're playing backgammonn with me.”

Koby stared, incredulous. Domino's words floated back into his mind. _"There are two kinds of solitaire people in here... People who play solitaire and people who play chess. She is definitely the latter..."_

Alvida was smiling, genuinely. 

“Now, don’t let Domino play mind games with you boy,” she said, rolling the dice. “That’s my job. Shall we play another game?”

“I think I could be persuaded to do so.”

“Ha! Have fun beating a ten to go first.”

“Four. You go first indeed.”

* * *

That night Koby drafted a proposal to eliminate solitary confinement from not just Impel Down, but all Marine prisons.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 031427 = March 14, (Alvida's birthday) + 27, Alvida's age post timeskip.


	22. Chapter 22

_IMPEL DOWN, PRESENT DAY_

  
“The scheduled press conference will be in just over a month’s time,” said Koby, taking a drink of water as he overlooked the assembled staff. “I would like to be able to ensure transparency and let the press in to report on the changes that are being made.”

“We will make it happen,” said Domino, her usual smile fixed to her face, before brusquely exciting. Her smile seemed a little more emotionally vacant than usual.

“Don’t mind Domino, it’s not you” said Saldeath. “She’s been pissy all morning because someone ‘borrowed’ her favorite deathstick.”

“I’m sorry, her what?” said Helmeppo.

“Oh excuse me, her riding crop,” said Saldeath.

“It’s a deathstick the way she uses it,” Hannyabal muttered, walking out.

“Sometimes the staff likes to mess with each other, its how we stay sane down here. Domino just tends to take things a little more personally,” chuckled Saldeath. “It’ll turn up in the breakroom at some point.”

“Did anything come of CP0’s visit?” said Koby, tentatively.

“Nah, they were just here for a walkthrough, it was nothing major,” shrugged Magellan. “Domino was the one who oversaw their visit, if you want to talk to her and ask --.”

“No thank you!” said Koby quickly. “I will just read the report!”

“I actually think I’ll take Alvida over her any day,” Koby muttered to Helmeppo.

* * *

“I wish I had news, Alvida,” said Koby. “But we’re playing hurry up and wait with Smoker right now.  I suppose I could always appeal directly to Tsuru, but I’d rather not do that unless things got particularly dire.”

“Heh, if Tsuru is going to grant anyone amnesty it will be the Donquixote brood,” said Alvida, rolling the dice across the old splintered board. “She’s been invested in them for years. You might need to be considering other options.”

“I’m _trying_ Alvida,” said Koby, a little bit desperately. “I only have so much I can do in this situation. I cannot just sign a paper and get you out of here.”

“I think you are stalling because you like visiting me,” said Alvida, grinning. “You’ve become fond of me after all this time, how precious…”

“I’m not sure _fond_ is the right word for someone threatening to ruin my career,” said Koby, rolling the dice. One of them rattled off the board and onto the stone floor, under the couch.

Koby bent down to the floor to retrieve it.

He paused.

“Alvida?”

“Yes, dear boy?”

“Why do you have an umbrella?”

“Hmm?”

“Why do you have an _umbrella_ under your couch?”

“Oh, _that,_ ” she giggled.

Koby pulled it out. “Look, I get pillows and nail polish,” he said. “But an _umbrella?_ ”

“Well, what if we were go outside again, and it rains?” said Alvida, grinning mischievously “Sometimes the ceiling leaks! It is essential that I stay dry. As a devil fruit user, it would be cruel and unusual punishment to be exposed to water! And I know that ethical compliance is _such_ a concern for Impel Down today.”

“Alvida, what the hell is this? Is this contraband you aren’t supposed to have?”

“Oh absolutely.”

“Is it full of tweezers and hairpins?”

“Oh heavens no. Leopold loves my feet but he’s definitely not about to let me out. I tried that for years.”

“So it’s from him? Okay, then what is it?” said Koby. “Obviously --”

He stopped, his Observation pricked.

“Someone’s coming,” he said.

“Well put my damn umbrella back,” said Alvida. She grabbed it from him and slid it back under the couch.

The clack of heels down the told Koby it was Domino before his Observation did.

“Rear Admiral,” she said coolly, drawing up to the cell. “I see you are here visiting again.”

“I am,” said Koby very slowly. “I believe it was clarified when we last met that I came to visit whenever I was here for compliance meetings.”

“Oh _Vice_ Warden,” purred Alvida. “I assure you, we are not having inappropriate relations of _any_ sort. The Rear Admiral has been counselling my mortal soul on the sins of my life of piracy. I promise, we would not engage in any matter of depravity in _your_ prison.”

She was grinning cheekily. Domino did not look impressed.

“Nothing but a couple of old rivals sharing a short game,” said Koby, gesturing at the backgammon board. “I assure you.” _Please don’t come in and look under the couch._

“Very well,” said Domino curtly. “I will leave you to it.” She turned to walk away. Koby breathed a sigh of relief, but Alvida opened her mouth.

“Oh Vice Warden!”

“Yes, 031427?”

“Why, Sergeant Leopold told me today when he brought me breakfast that you had misplaced your riding crop,” Alvida said. “I certainly hope you do find it, I know how _proficient_ you are with it, and I would hate to see our staff’s _finest_ without means to _protect_ us prisoners.”

Koby had stood up to the quake of Conqueror’s Haki, but he could swear that the energy between the two women was enough to make any warrior faint.

“Indeed,” said Domino tersely. “I shall leave you to the counselling of your sins, as you say. I’m sure the Vice Admiral shall be here quite awhile.”

She turned and strode off brusquely, her heels echoing down the hallway.

Once the final clacks had faded, Alvida burst into giggles.

“Ha! Did you see her face? She thought she was going to catch us in the act!”

“Alvida, did you have something to do with this?” said Koby

“What? _Me_?” she pressed a cuffed hand to her chest, her eyes wide. “Never!!”

“Okay, so then what’s this?” said Koby, scooping the umbrella back out from under the couch.

“Open it,” giggled Alvida, clearly delighted with herself.

Koby did so. Out popped a long leather crop, sleek, polished, with a braided leather handle.

“Oh my god…. _Alvida…_ ”

She was cackling, sprawled across the couch.

“ _How_ did you even get this?” demanded Koby.

“Hmm….Leopold may have some _particular_ fantasies that I _may_ or may not have happened to encourage a little bit this morning,” said Alvida, grinning as she teased the riding crop between her hands. “I may have just gotten him in trouble, but I don’t a particularly care. God, I’d really love to snap this awful thing.”

She looked at Koby with a satisfied smirk. “I was not particularly pleased that she was threatening you. That’s _my_ job. She needed to be taken down a peg.”

She slid the crop back into the umbrella and closed it. “One of my better concealments if I do say so myself. Almost as good as the time I got Leopold to sneak me in wine in nail polish bottles. That’s why I stick to reds.”

Koby was laughing. He had to. Alvida handed him the umbrella.

“Be a dear and leave it somewhere for me.”


	23. Chapter 23

_IMPEL DOWN: PRESENT DAY_

  
“Is there anything in your files here that could be helpful?” asked Koby, moving his piece up two rows. “If I don’t have confirmation from Smoker within the next week or so, I’m going to pull them and see if there’s anything that could help your case. I have to be back soon anyway for the press conference.”

It was approximately three weeks later, per usual. The words seemed almost baffling to him. He was earnestly going out of his way at this point.

Impel Down felt, quieter, less dense and heavy on his soul. He told himself that was because they were making such good progress with compliance and construction, and because Domino was staying out of his way. 

Not because some strange part of him was something not completely dreading seeing Alvida.

_ Not  _ exactly enjoying it or looking forward to it, but not dreading it either.

Indeed, as his sense of impending doom and anxiety around her was seeming to dim, so were the whispers that tugged at his haki every visit, pulling, twisting him down to the empty cell on Level 6.

“You want to look at my records?” said Alvida, jolting Koby back to the present. She twisted a lock of hair distractedly. “Hmmm... _ maybe _ perhaps you shouldn’t do that.” She moved her piece around corner, bearing it off.

“Why not? If there’s records of good behavior or other things, I can make a better proposal for you.”

“There may be  _ questionable  _ things in there,” said Alvida, waving a hand, her cheeks tinted pink.

“Questionable? How so?”

“Well, I may have had a few attempts to escape early on,” she said, biting her lip. “Don’t look at me that way, Koby! It was nothing dramatic! It was poorly planned. I just tried to fight my escort on the way to the shower and run. It was foolish. I wouldn't do it again. I'm trying to get out of here legitimately now."

"Yes, through blackmail. Legitimate."

"Ha!"

“Is there  _ anything _ ...vaguely good we could use?” asked Koby.

“Depends on what you think of as  _ good… _ ”

“Alvida?”

“I may or may not have attempted to strangle a guard.”

_ “What?” _ said Koby, nearly dropping the dice. 

“Okay, hey now,” said Alvida, raising the other hand, her seastone cuffs clanking. “In my defense, he was a piece of shit who deserved it. I did a good thing. This is good behavior.”  

“Alvida, you attempted to strangle a someone,” said Koby, exasperatedly. “ _ How _ am I supposed to use that to support your case? I hardly call that good behavior!”

“No this is actually great, he was an asshole. I was protecting my fellow prisoners,” she said, smiling. “Put that in your writeup. Exemplary behavior. Astute concern for the community of prisoners.”

Koby groaned, leaning his head into his hands.

Alvida sighed and rolled her set of dice. “He tried to do things I did not agree to,” she said “So I tried to shatter his windpipe. Almost did too.”

She flexed her fingers, rubbing her wrists around the cuffs. “I probably had only been here a few months. Time was really blurry in the beginning. Anyway, Leopold was starting to warm up to me, and I realized I could use him because he really liked my feet and was willing to share a word or two with me when he brought me food. He was still nice to me after I tried to punch him on the way to the shower, so I figured he was useable.”

“So you evaluate people based on how well you can use them…”

“How is that new information Koby?” said Alvida. “Anyway, there was a staff member who’d been written up several times for being inappropriate with female prisoners, some asshole named Maurice or Maverick or something. But he was careful about what he tried with other witnesses and guards around. So the allure of a lady stuck in solitary without a cellmate or staff around was apparently too tempting for him.”   
  
Koby paused, his hand about to move his piece. He did not like where this was going. 

“Leopold cautioned me that he was trying to change shifts so he could get down here alone with me. One day he did just that. He clearly thought he was going to have an easy time of it. Anyway, he got in here and I got my cuffs around his neck. I would have absolutely killed him if Leopold hadn’t caught wind of what he was up to and tried to come to my rescue. Such a dear,” she added. “But I wasn’t the one who needed rescuing.” 

She regarded her nails. “So unfortunately I did  _ not  _ get to snap his neck, but he was in my cell when he wasn’t supposed to be. They believed me, thank  _ god _ . He got shipped off to some small prison base somewhere, and I got shorter handcuffs,” she smirked and held up her hands. "Worth it."

Koby was balking. “I’m...so sorry,” he said, quietly.

Alvida looked at him very hard. “Men like that are everywhere,” she said. “When I was with Buggy, we took in a lot of dangerous guys. We were fencing mercenaries after all. But I got the final say. If someone had a history of something like that, or I got wind of something like that happening with any of Buggy’s crew? I put them down. End of story.”

She looked down at her cuffs, twisting them.

“There were other women in Buggy’s crew. There were plenty of women in Karai Bari, young women, girls. It was just another part of protecting our territory.”

The image of the little girl who had punched him in the shin years ago suddenly swam into Koby’s mind. How enamored she had been with Alvida…and perhaps, Koby thought for the first time, with good reason.

“Koby,” said Alvida, seriously. “You and your partner are here to make this place better, right?”

“Yes,” said Koby.

“Then make it safe for people like me,” said Alvida. 

 


	24. Chapter 24

IMPEL DOWN: PRESENT DAY  


Two weeks had gone by, and Smoker had cleared every name in the Koby’s petitions but Alvida’s. There was to be an announcement at tomorrow press conference around the intention of ongoing reassessment of cases, paroles and pardons. Indeed, Koby had been surprised when Saldeath brought forth a list of his own names for Koby’s consideration, requesting the government look over their cases - and one or two of the Vice Admirals had also dropped Koby a few names and documents.

Times were changing.  Justice was changing.

But as pleased as Koby was, Alvida’s name was no where on any of those lists, and Smoker was taking time deciding if Alvida was a rabid wolf or a standard poodle. Koby had a sinking feeling that if Alvida caught wind that so many cases were being considered and hers was not, she would get desperate.

Despite how...did he dare say it? Despite how _well_ they had been getting along the past few visits, how _almost_ pleasant their little visits had become - Koby was struggling to trust Alvida to keep her mouth closed if he started running out of options.

She judged people on how well she could use them, Koby kept reminding himself. If she wasn’t able to use him, she would take steps otherwise.

And yet at the same time...she had held her silence in front of Tsuru.

Was it possible to have both, and? That he could trust her _and_ not trust her?

He coughed as a cloud of dust rose from the old filing cabinets.

031424

031425

031426

He pulled Alvida’s file out triumphantly, coughing against another cloud of dust.

There had to be _something_ in here, anything he could use to help persuade her case to Smoker. She’d been in there over ten years, somewhere in ten years worth of documentation there had to be something worth adding to her case.

Her file was dusty and thick. Koby was not completely oblivious to the irony that he was, at this point, actively going out of his way to try and get Alvida out of Impel Down. At this point he was so far invested, there didn’t seem like there was another option but to see this through.

Get her out. Be done with it all. Move on.

“Hey, Rear Admiral, I found something else for you.”

Koby turned to see a guard approaching him with a large box.

“You said you were looking for stuff on 031427. I don’t know if any of this would be any help to you, but I pulled it from storage.”

He set the large box down on the table. Koby opened it, perplexed, and found to his surprise it to be full of Alvida’s personal belongings.

“This was all stuff that was with her when she got hauled in for processing, except for her weapons” said the guard. “I remembered her case specifically because she came with a whole lot more _stuff_ than most. If you need access to any of the storage areas beyond files let me know.”

“Thank you….I suppose this rather takes me back,” Koby chuckled, pulling out the dusty purple coat with epaulettes and gold buttons. There were a pair of deep slashes in one of the sleeves; Koby recalled with a certain degree of admiration Alvida blocking Helmeppo’s knives with her own arm.

“We could rebuild half the treasury pawning a few of these rings,” laughed the guard, holding up a heavy pile of jewelry. “Let me know if you need anything else, sir.”

While Koby appreciated the staff going out of their way, he somehow doubted Alvida’s collection of jewelry and old clothes were going to help her paperwork very much. Perhaps he could persuade her to make a generous government donation…

He felt an uncomfortable twinge, as he pulled out a ragged piece of blue fabric - his scarf from over a decade ago. It was stained with lipstick.

Forcing her silence may have very well been what had gotten him in this position.

He folded her coat to set it back in the box. Something heavy and hard _clunked_ against the bottom of the box as he set the coat down.

Perplexed, Koby reached into the coat pocket.

* * *

“Well hello there dear boy,” said Alvida, looking up from painting her toenails. “I do hope you have better news than last time,” she added, raising an eyebrow. “Things are going a little bit slow for my liking.”

Koby grinned, sheepishly. “ I pulled your files from here to do a little more research tonight and see what else I can add to your case. If that’s not enough, I’ll request a private meeting with Tsuru.”

Alvida groaned and stretched on the couch. “You’re _killing_ me Koby. Surely you can call in a favor, suck Smoker’s dick…”

Koby made a strangled noise.

“Oh my apologies, your pure delicate ears. How shall I reframe that?” she snorted.

“I’m sorry I don’t have better news Alvida,” said Koby. “But, I do have something I think you might enjoy in the meantime?”

“Oh lovely, are we going for another stroll with me on a leash?” said Alvida. “Or did you dig up some more old Wolf comics?”

“I thought perhaps we could play a game?” said Koby, stepping into her cell and reaching into his coat pocket.

Alvida’s face lit up with disbelief.

“Why...My backgammon set!” she cried, almost girlishly, raising her hands to her mouth. “You went and fetched it for me?!”

“Not quite,” said Koby, chuckling. “It just happened to turn up in the box of your things when I was getting your files.”

She smiled as broadly as Koby thought he’d ever seen, and he felt a huge swell of joy leaking from her.

“You’re a darling, you know that?” she said, taking the board with near-trembling hands. “I raised you well.”

“Let’s not overdo it,” said Koby.

“It’s been so _long_ , how I’ve missed it!” said Alvida, holding the little box tightly to her chest. “Well, we simply must have a game!” She quickly opened up the box and laid out the pieces. “See how nice it is, Coby! I will be playing with the silver side.”

“Well now hold on,” said Koby grinning. “I went and brought you this. I think I should be the one who gets to pick their color first. That way it’s fair.”

“Fair? Oh whatever do you mean, Koby?” Alvida giggled. “You can’t cheat at backgammon.”

“Then I can have the silver pieces,” said Koby.

“Nooooo,” whined Alvida, clutching the dice possessively.

“Hmmm, something tells me your dice have an unfair advantage,” laughed Koby.

He begrudgingly accepted the gold pieces. They rolled for first turn.

“Four and eleven?” said Koby. “Hmm, why am I not surprised?”

“Oh please Koby, don’t be a poor sport just because I’m lucky.”

“Lucky, sure,” chuckled Koby. “You had this custom made as I recall. You got this at Karai Bari,” said Koby, as Alvida moved her pieces up two marks.

“Mhmm,” she sighed. “Good times back then. It makes me so nostalgic.”

“Do you ever miss Buggy and his crew?” asked Koby.

Alvida looked up at the ceiling indifferently. “I miss their income? I miss the fact that I wasn’t in prison? I mean, we had some good times. I know...I know I like to spout off about how stupid they all were and how I was just waiting to off Buggy and run with his loot…”

She sighed. “Maybe if I was with them now I’d think about things differently. You don’t miss things until they’re gone. Yeah. We had good times.”

She flushed, suddenly.

“Stop! You’re making me sentimental, you and your emotion talk, bringing me my old backgammon board like this, trying to butter me up,” she waved a hand at him. “Look at us, a pair of old rivals. Hmmm...what is it you youngsters say? Oh right... _nakama?_ ” She made a retching noise and giggled.

“Don’t push it,” said Koby, raising his eyebrows. “That’s not a word I toss around for people who blackmail me, much less someone who held me on their ship for two years.”

“Oh of course,” said Alvida, mock serious as she moved her piece over Koby’s. “No, you're right. Our rivalry is one destined for the ages. Like those old stories about Marines who come and play chess with their foes in prison. Zentiaga and Captain Wolf. Only he never got caught.”

“Oh please, we’re not that much of a cliche, are we?” said Koby, as Alvida beared off yet another one of her pieces. “Besides, I thought you were Miss Fumiko?”

“Hmm...perhaps if Fumiko had her own series. And really, Zenitaga would never treat Fumiko the way you treated me! He would never leave her in a sad solitary little cell to be agonizingly tortured...”

“Oh don’t go playing the damsel in distress now!”

Alvida laughed. “I suppose it is rather funny to think how we ended up here.”

“It’s not like I didn’t warn you,” said Koby. “I said I was going to become a Marine and catch you after Luffy turned up. And I did that.”

Alvida moved the last of her pieces around the board. “And I won.”

“Why am I not surprised?” said Koby. “Your dice _are_ loaded.”

“Don’t be a sore loser!”

“I’ll have to put it back with your things,” said Koby, reaching for the board.

“Can I please keep it?” said Alvida. “I’ll take the twenty lashes or whatever it is nowadays for unapproved contraband. Just until you get back.”

“You just want it so you can keep beating me,” said Koby.

“Not true!”  

“Really? Who else will you play with?”

“I should just like a chance to... _appreciate_ it again,” said Alvida, sulking, her hand posessively over the board. “I certainly have told you how much I missed it.”

“I have to come back tomorrow for press conference,” said Koby. “I’ll have to come take it from you after. You can’t have personal belongings.”

“Of course, understood,” said Alvida, she fanned herself vigorously with the ostrich plumed fan. “A press conference, you say? Can they interview me?”

“Absolutely not!”

“Oh, I’ll only say good things!”

“Sure, things about how good a cabin boy I was,” laughed Koby.

“Oh no, you were really terrible,” said Alvida, grinning. “Worst cabin boy I ever had.”

“Excuse me? Why’s that?” laughed Koby. “I thought you said kept me around for two years because you liked me.”

“Hmm, I think you being a terrible cabin boy has more to do with you arresting me,” said Alvida.  “No, I want to ask them to put Captain Wolf back in the newspaper! I know the creator passed away, but they could at least put in re-runs! Really, this new generation can’t go on reading that Marine drivel.”

“I don’t think they’re here to take fan requests for serialized comics,” laughed Koby. “But I’ll make a note of it.”

“Fumiko should have her own spin-off series, where she and Wolf compete to steal treasure. Maybe she’ll bang a few Marines while she’s at it.” she added.

“I think that would have to be published independently, I don’t think we can have that much sex and violence in the World Economic Times. Nonetheless, I’ll keep your suggestion in mind. I’ll see you again tomorrow.”

He turned to leave.

“Koby.”

He turned. She had the board in her lap and was looking at the floor.

“I said this once, and it was not a pleasant experience. But I’m choosing to say it again, so take note of the fact that I’m willing to go to such great lengths for you.”

“Oh?” said Koby, cracking a wry grin,

Alvida was fanning herself quite vigorously and not looking at him.

“You are a very kind soul Koby,” she said in a terse voice. “And the world is not always gentle place to kind souls. People take advantage of them. People try to break them. People like me. Don’t...don’t let it get to you. I am...very…”

She gritted her teeth.

“...I am very proud of who you have become, Koby.”

She finally looked up at him.

“Luffy’s will is in good hands.”

“Why Alvida,” said Koby, his eyes watering.

“Oh for god’s sake, don’t cry!” she snapped. “That was enough emotional turmoil for one day. You may go now."

She waved a hand, shooing him out, her shackles clanking. Her cheeks had gone very pink.

“Alvida…”

“I expect you to come by tomorrow after the press conference. I assure you, may have the board back then.”

She smiled at him.

“Thank you.”

* * *

_“Luffy’s will is in good hands.”_

Koby stared at the empty cell down in Level Six.

It was empty.

It felt for the first time, truly, absolutely empty.

_“Oh Luffy-san, what are we going to do?” said Koby quietly._

_“What’s going on now Koby? Did they catch anyone else yet?” said Luffy, swallowing another chunk of meat._

_Koby shook his head. “They haven’t gotten anyone else, Luffy. It’s just you. I should never have arrested you! Nobody wants this. Nobody! Not Alabasta or Wano or Dressrosa, but...but, Akainu…”_

_“Shishishisi. Nah, I knew they wouldn’t - my nakama are too good for that! They know what they’re doing, just you wait and see. Besides, I’ve got one nakama right here!”_

_He gave Koby’s shoulder a playful squeeze._

_Koby took his hand and stared at Luffy, his eyes watering._

_“Oh Luffy-san, this isn’t what I wanted!” sobbed Koby. “This isn’t what I wanted at all! "_

_“You’re still a crybaby!” laughed Luffy._

_“So what if I am!” said Koby through tears. “That doesn’t change what’s happened.”_

_“Koby, if things don’t work out, you’ve got things to do.” Luffy’s face was suddenly serious. “There are things that need to be fixed. Big things. There are good people who need you. I know you can handle it. And you have dreams still, Koby.”_

_Koby covered his face and sobbed._

_“Nehhh, Koby,” said Luffy putting his hand on Koby’s shoulder. “This is how its supposed to be. It started with us, and it's going to end with us.”_

_Koby stared at him. “Luffy-san, no…”_

_“Hey, crybaby Koby,” said Luffy grinning. “I know that’s why you’re Observation is so great. Because you feel your emotions so strong! Eh, I’d say your Observation is even better than mine! You can hear the voice of everything in a way that I can’t! Maybe someday your haki will even see the future! So…” his voice trailed off._

_“Be sure to listen for me, if I’m gone, okay?”_

_“Don’t talk like that Luffy! We’re all going to save you!”_

_“Koby…”_

_Koby gave a great gulping sob, and stared up at Luffy._

_“Please listen for me, if I’m not here,” said Luffy._

_Koby gazed at him, the words hanging in the air._

_“I will Luffy-san,” said Koby. “I will.”_

_“Shishsihsishi,” Luffy grinned, suddenly buoyant and guileless again. “You’ve gotta hang in there Koby, even if I don’t make it. You’re gonna be an Admiral!”_

_“Luffy-san, you don’t know that…”_

_“Shishishi, you’re going to be the greatest Admiral the Marines have ever seen! I know you can do that Koby…_

_“Y-yes Luffy! I’ll do my best! I’ll do my best for you!! I owe my dreams to you! I could never had gotten this far without you!!_

_“So tell me about what happened with Alvida,” said Luffy. “It started with her too! She was there in the beginning!”_

_“I suppose she was,” chuckled Koby weakly._

_“You should bring her some meat sometime.”_

_“No! Why would I do that?”_

_“Shishishi, tell me what happened! Did you and the chin-guy go fight her and Buggy?”_

_“Yeah! We did! It was right after the warlord system was disbanded...so we tracked them to Kari Bari…”_

_“Wooooww!”_

He heard footsteps, slow and measured, jolting him out of his reverie. He figured it was one of the guards, but he was surprised to see Admiral Tsuru approaching him out of the darkness of Level Six, a newspaper tucked under her arm.

She looked bemused to see him, but not surprised.

“A-Admiral Tsuru!” said Koby, quickly saluting her.

“Boy, you needn’t bother with the formalities,” she chuckled.

“What are you doing here?” asked Koby.

Tsuru hit him on the head with the newspaper. “Nosy little brat. Mind your own business,” she said. “We old timers have a saying. It's called ‘ _Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell._ ”

“Of course, Admiral, I meant no offense,” said Koby sheepishly.

Tsuru turned and continued down the hallway.

“If you really must know, I’m seeing an old acquaintance,” said Tsuru. “Same as you’ve been.”

* * *

 


	25. Chapter 25

_IMPEL DOWN: PRESENT DAY_

  
Koby was glowing.

He hadn't felt this way in months.

Impel Down no longer seemed a hell, it no longer yawned and twisted with Luffy’s voice at every turn. It was a challenge now. A challenge he could overcome.

Overcome it for not just Luffy, but for himself.

He had sat with Helmeppo all night beforehand practicing responses to anticipated questions, trying not to stammer.

He had quavered through the first few questions, but once he settled in and Magellan and Hannyabal added their voices, he suddenly felt more at ease. Yes, things were going according to plan. Yes, the staff had been overwhelming supportive of the new ethical guidelines. Why yes indeed, the first three levels have been completely revamped, the last three will take additional time, plans will be completed within the six month. Accommodations and modifications have been made to ensure that the prisoners do not suffer in the meantime. The wolves and hell beasts are currently in an animal sanctuary. The manticore adoption program is a success.

Not even the intense stare from behind Domino’s glasses rattled him.

He shook hands with the presses and staff, Helmeppo right beside him.

“We’re killing it” he muttered to Helmeppo.

“You’re killing it,” said Helmeppo. “I’m just here to make you look good.”

Koby rode the lift down to Level Four. Luffy’s voice no longer lingered in the cracked darkness, it no longer tore at his chest and pricked the corners of his eyes.

Rather, Luffy was a presence. Something he carried in his soul.  And would always be.

But as the lift clanged to a halt on Level Four, there was something very strange about Alvida’s presence...or rather, lack thereof.

His Observation was completely silent. It responded to no one.

He drew up to the end of the hallway.

The cell was empty.

The couch was still there with its fancy pillows, the tiny cot, the stack of books, the ostrich plumed fan and the bottles of nail polish.  The shell dial sat on the small table, the gentle crashing of waves filling the cell.

Koby opened the door, perplexed.

Had something happened?

There were a plethora of reasons the cell could be empty. She could be out with an escort to take a shower. She could be...somewhere with a guard. She could have convinced staff that she now had permission to go outside. He would have put it past her to have gotten Leopold to sneak her up to the press conference to listen in.

His eyes fell to the tiny bed, and his heart froze.

The seastone shackles lay on her bed. Next to them, the backgammon board. A note sat on top of the backgammon board.

Shaking, he lifted the note.

_“I didn’t lie! I told you that you could have it back!_

_It's nothing personal sailor boy, I just got tired of waiting. Thanks for all your help...you weren’t so useless after all._

~~_I’ll miss_ ~~

_I won’t tell. Promise._

_Now come and get me.”_

His mind was spinning.

No….this couldn’t be. How... _how…_

He spun around, his Observation alerting him to the heavy footsteps before he heard them thundering down the hall. He quickly slipped the note into his coat.

Domino, Hannyabal and Magellan, and a handful of guards came clattering into the cell.

“Where the hell is she?” said Domino. It was not a question, it was a demand.

“I don’t know,” said Koby, raising his hands. “I swear it.”

“You five,” Domino barked at several of the assembled guards. “Start searching the premises. Alert staff. Hannyabal, Saldeath, go check the surveillance den den mushi.”

“Yes, I will go check my surveillance cameras!” said Hannyabal, promptly saluting. “I say _my_ cameras because they are mine!” The staff quickly disbanded down the hall.

Domino began ripping the tiny little cell apart, shredding pillows, upturning the bed, throwing books around, as if somehow expecting Alvida to turn up from underneath the couch.

“That bitch,” she muttered. “That _bitch_. So help me if you had anything to do with this Rear Admiral…we haven’t had a breakout since before Marineford.” She smashed a gloved hand into the wall. “Of all the days, with reporters here and everything. Ethics be damned, Rear Admiral, we find that woman and so help me she’ll spend the last of her days on Level Six, or better yet, my office.”

Koby picked up the backgammon board. In the midst of his astonishment and consternation, he couldn’t help but be baffled that Alvida didn’t take it with her of all things. After how she had asked him for it for months; for her to leave it, something didn’t seem right.

The bottom panel of the board suddenly felt loose in Koby’s hands. Koby hadn’t remembered it being loose upon bringing it to her yesterday.

He flipped the board upside down to see a tiny clasp on underneath. The clasp had been unfastened. He slowly slid the back panel open, revealing a wooden cavity in the back of the board.

Something vague and completely forgotten suddenly wafted into Koby’s memory.

_“…Rosewood and mahogany, with a mother of pearl inlay, and an extra panel in the back for storin’ things.”_

Perplexed, he looked into the chamber.

It was lined with velvet, but it appeared empty. Empty except for -

Koby withdrew what looked to be a single, solitary long hairpin.

“My god,” he murmured.

“What?!” snapped Domino.

Koby sat down on the bed, staring blankly, astounded.

"What is it?!" Domino repeated.

Koby shook his head.

“Her _keys_ ,” he said quietly. “It was where she kept her keys.”

* * *

“Vice Admiral, is the public currently safe?”

“Does this breakout directly correlate to the fact that so many changes have been recently been implemented in Impel Down?”

“Was Impel Down’s security compromised due to the recent changes?”

“I take full responsibility for the breakout,” said Koby. “That being said, I still strongly believe in and will continue making changes in the process for a more humane prison to keep our citizens safe. Mistakes are bound to happen in times of change and transition, and we will take steps to amend them. I was the one who put her in Impel Down in the first place,” Koby added, confidently to the reporter. “I will be the one who puts her back in.”

“God, what a disaster,” muttered Helmeppo, leading Koby away. “After all that misery she put you through, she just walks out. Hell, I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry.”

“I am too,” said Koby. “I wanted this done the right way.”

“Yeah, that’s the problem,” said Helmeppo. “You were willing to play fair, and she wasn’t. She wasn’t playing fair from the start.” He groaned. “Tsuru is going to have our heads, I am not looking forward to this conversation with her. What an ending to all this nonsense.”

“Ending?” said Koby. “Oh no, nothing’s ending. This is the beginning. We’re going after her.”

“What? Not again,” said Helmeppo. “I did this once already!”

“So we can do it again!”

“No way!”

“It’s a new chapter Helmeppo,” said Koby, as he and Helmeppo boarded his ship. “We’re going after her!” He raised a hand dramatically. “The strong pure-hearted Marine on his quest for justice, chasing the demons of his past!”

“Oh no, please no Koby, not the theatrics…”

“A Marine and a pirate locked in a deadly battle of fate, chasing each other across the oceans, two opposing sides, fated to meet in the middle -”

“Enough.”

“I meant it, Helmeppo,” said Koby, looking up at him. “Impel Down and its prisoners are part of our responsibilities. That includes Alvida. So we’re going to go get her. I let her out. I’m putting her back.”

Helmeppo looked at him, leaning on the ship’s railing.

“You think she wanted it this way?” said Helmeppo. “To run, instead of have a chance to be let out fairly?”

“What do you mean?” asked Koby.

“Think about it,” said Helmeppo. “If she had played by the rules...well, if you call blackmail playing by the rules...she just walks out, a free woman. Government pardon. There’s no reason for you to try to follow her, engage with her, see her. That’s it. Cut ties. You move on.  You’d have been out of each other’s lives. But she spent _all_ that time demanding your attention, your time, making you visit. Now she has your attention for good. She got out, _and_ she kept her audience at the same time.”

Koby pulled the little note from his coat and looked down at the loopy writing.

_Come and get me._

Helmeppo sighed.

“There aren’t enough steak dinners in the world for this,” he muttered. “Come on.”

Koby smiled.

He didn’t want to be smiling.

But he was.

Two opposing things, true at the same time.


	26. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

_THE FIRST MARINEFORD SUMMIT WAR - WITNESSED FROM AN ISLAND IN THE GRAND LINE._

  
“CRUSH THE PIRATES, EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!”

“I WON’T FORGIVE THE SINS OF PIRACY!”

Next to her, Alvida heard one of Buggy’s crewmates give a stifled sob into his knuckle. Well she supposed, they were actually _her_ crewmates, at least for the time being.

Buggy’s, no... _her_ crew had gathered discreetly in the small island’s town square to watch the grainy old video transponder snail broadcast Firefist Ace’s execution.

Alvida had rather been pleasantly enjoying her new title of Captain, that was until she saw Buggy come tumbling out of the sky, along with none other than Monkey D. Luffy himself, that accursed rubber boy, and a bunch of other bigshots in tow, Jinbei, Sir Crocodile, Emporio Ivankov of the Revolutionary army - all to save Portgas D. Ace.

Only they didn’t save Ace.

She and everyone watching had seen the fruits of a war between pirate and Marine come to naught in a strike of magma, flame, and blood.

The end of an era died right before her eyes, in the bodies of Roger’s son and Whitebeard.

Whitebeard stood even in death. And the den den mushi continued to glare across the bodies of pirates and Marines alike. Crewmates were openly weeping, Mohji was clinging to Richie’s mane with shaking, white hands, and a tremor crossed Cabaji’s face as a Marine gutted one of the fleeing pirates of Whitebeard’s crew with his sword. The Marine’s left arm had nearly been severed from his body, and his own screams echoed with the pirate he had just slain.

“ _Pigs_ ,” thought Alvida, as the bloodied Marine collapsed. There was no need for this. The Marines had done what they sent out to do. They had destroyed Roger’s bloodline and ended the figureheard of an era – wasn’t that enough? Would they simply continue this violence until the last cell of the disease that was “piracy” had been eradicated?

“STOP IT!”

The voice pierced the gathered crowd, shrill, strained and terrified. Alvida squinted as the grainy den den mushi zoomed in on a small Marine boy, dwarfed by the hulking, oozing form of Admiral Akainu.

“JUST STOP ALREADY!” The boy screamed, arms spread wide. “WE CAN STOP FIGHTING NOW! WE’RE THROWING PEOPLE’S LIVES AWAY!! THERE ARE SOLDIERS HERE WHO HAVE FAMILY WAITING FOR THEM! WE’VE DONE WHAT WE CAME TO DO!”

The Marine sobbed, his arms wide in desperation. The grainy footage was just enough show to his crop of pink hair, his torn uniform and the tears streaming down this face.

“WE’RE CHASING PIRATES WHO DON’T EVEN WANT TO FIGHT! WE’RE FIGHTING A POINTLESS BATTLE – WE’RE ABANDONING SOLDIERS WHO COULD BE SAVED IF WE TREAT THEIR WOUNDS! WE’RE SACRIFICING MORE LIVES! WHAT OF THE SOLDIERS WHO FALL AFTER THIS?! WE’RE MAKING THEM LOOK LIKE FOOLS!”

There was a ringing silence broken only by the faint buzzing of the den den mushi, broadcasting the terrible scene.

“Who the hell are you?” said Admiral Akainu, his voice deadpan and cold as he towered over the boy. “You’re wasting my time.”

“Oh please no,” Alvida whispered, her voice shaking.

“MARINES HAVE NO NEED FOR SOLDIERS WHO DON’T BELIEVE IN JUSTICE!” roared Akainu, bearing down on the boy with that terrible fist of lava.

Alvida, turned her face away, ashamed. “You tried, kid,” she muttered, not wanting to see the brave Marine reduced to a corpse of melted flesh, as Ace had been.

And then a great roar went up from the crowd around her. Alvida looked back up to see none other than Red-Haired Shanks – his sword blocking that colossal fist of magma. The pink haired Marine boy collapsed to the ground, having fainted from fear.

She stared, and released the breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding for the sake of the boy. A great swell of relief rose in her chest.

“My god,” she whispered quietly, her hands shaking.

And in the relief of that heartbeat, she was reminded, rather strangely, of another pink haired boy who had stood up and screamed bravely in the face of someone ready to kill him. She shook her head and managed a wry smile up at the boy, who had risked so much in a few brave seconds.

“Alvida nee-san, are you alright?”

Cabaji was looking at her. She realized suddenly, that she had been crying.

“I’m fine,” she muttered, brushing her eyes with a casual wave of her hand. “That kid is an idiot. He should be dead right now.”

“Nee-san?”

She grabbed him by the scarf and yanked him to face her, sputtering.

“One more word and I’ll strangle you with your goddamn scarf” she hissed.

She wiped the last tears from her face, and glanced back at the screen where the boy lay, fainted between two of the world’s strongest men.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

* * *

 

_WORLD ECONOMIC TIMES: SPECIAL REPORT_

_PRISONER ESCAPES IMPEL DOWN HOURS PRIOR TO PRESS CONFERENCE_

_A minor breakout occurred in Impel Down yesterday morning at approximately 4 a.m. Captain Alvida, formerly aligned with Yonkou Buggy prior to her arrest, was observed via surveillance footage escaping her cell._

_From surveillance and reports, it is believed that Alvida allegedly was able to pick the locks of her cell and commandeer a uniform, before posing as guard and exiting via the staff entrance. It has been ascertained that she boarded a Marine vessel bound for discharge while a majority of guards were occupied in the morning hours preparing for the upcoming conference regarding new security and ethical regulation at Impel Down - see story page 5._

_Alvida has been held for the past decade in solitary confinement due to her possessing highly confidential information about the government. The nature of this information is unknown, sources suspect that it may relate to her time working alongside Buggy as a warlord. How she was able to escape her seastone cuffs and cell is currently under internal investigation. Rear Admiral Koby has taken responsibility for the breakout. Rear Admiral Koby was and his partner Commodore Helmeppo have been overseeing Impel Down’s reform, and Rear-Admiral Koby recently put forth a proposal to eliminate solitary confinement across all Marine prisons - see story page 12._

_“Iron Mace” Alvida hails from the East Blue, predominantly known for her alliance Yonkou Buggy the Clown. Previous reports erroneously reported that they were romantically involved - (see special report page 15 on the World Economic Time’s commitment to journalistic integrity.)  Alvida met her arrest approximately a decade ago at the hands of Rear Admiral Koby following a small strike against the former warlord._

_She is proficient in use of multiple weapons, and her devil fruit powers render her impervious to physical attacks. She is considered very dangerous and should not be approached by the public._

_Her current whereabouts are unknown._

 

_RETURN OF BELOVED CLASSIC COMIC - WORLD ECONOMIC TIMES TO PUBLISH "_ _THE ADVENTURES OF CAPTAIN WOLF"_

_Back by popular demand after nearly 40 years, the classic comic series,_ **_The Adventures of Pirate Captain Wolf_ ** _, will return to the World Economic Times! The comic is scheduled to run alongside_ **_Sora: Warrior of the Sea._ ** _After the recent passing of Wolf’s esteemed creator, the World Economic Times was fortunate enough to be able to secure the rights to reserialize the series, and are looking forward to bringing these adventures to a new generation of readers. Join Captain Wolf, and his merry band of scallywags,  Jigen, Gomen, and Fumiko as they loot, pillage and party, and stay one step ahead of Admiral Zenigata!_

 _The World Economic Times is delighted to have two such beloved classics of featuring pirates_ **_and_ ** _Marines, alongside each other, together, and hope they will continue to inspire readers for many years to come!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow - you made it this far? Are you still reading this? Wow. Thank you. Thank you so much.
> 
> This fic...was a challenge. Back when I participated in the OPBB previously, my fic felt easy, flowed together perfectly. It took place over multiple locations, times, with a broad cast of characters and themes to pull from.  
> This fic fought me tooth and nail every step of the way. Exhausted me. Two characters and a room. Dialectics. 
> 
> I spent a lot of my very, VERY early fanfic days writing about Coby and Alvida meeting each other again, if they would recognize each other, and a lot of my early fics took place in prisons. Prior to this fic I deleted a couple of them. This fic was to be a redemption, but it was one that fought me. I hope, I hope I did it justice. (hahaha no pun intended.)
> 
> The Lupin bits are a little sad for me to read. I have always written Alvida with a strong dash of Fujiko in her, so I thought it would be fun to write an in-universe version of Lupin. When I read the news about Kazuhiko Kato last week...having little Lupin references suddenly took on a new meaning. So I changed a few lines to honor not just the characters, but the creator as well. 
> 
> Gabi, thank you for being my illustrator. I am so touched and honored by your art, tears were shed. Thank you for being on this journey with me.  
> To my girlfriend, thank you for putting up with me writing this. We can finally have game nights again on weekdays. I will stop talking about this fic.  
> Thank you to my long-suffering beta, SPACEMEDAFIGHTER X (Dude, can you make a trainsona name to credit you by?) who has been reading my work since ye olden days of me first writing Alvida Coby angst. Thank you for putting up with me texting you at work because halfway through my treatment plans I thought "WHAT IF I PUT THIS POEM IN" and "WHAT IF THEY WENT OUTSIDE." He's seen the good, the bad, and the whump.  
> Thank you to my lovely little online fanfic community, who read my fic, told me it sucked, and still encouraged me to get back on my feet and make the deadline.  
> Thank you to all my lovely friends on Twitter who listen to me spam every day about how much I love Alvida, and helped me name Butterscotch. 
> 
> Thank you, for reading. Thank you. And please...any, any tiny comment, no matter how small, means the world to me, especially on a fic about minor characters. 
> 
> Thank you Koby.  
> Thank you Alvida.


End file.
